A New World to Protect
by Truhan
Summary: *Finished*After saving his time,Trunks is pulled into a different dimension.There,he learns that things stronger than Cell exist,and he must help his new-found friends settle their pasts.
1. It All Begins

Author's Note:"This is basically a re-write of my fic 'Swords of Legends'.I removed it,because it was bad.I mean BAD!I've gotten a lot better since then,so this is about....twenty times better than it was.And before you start reading,you should know that I've altered Trunks's past a little bit.Basically,after the Androids attack the first time,they only did minor things for a few years that people hardly noticed.Then the thirst for blood became too much and started to get vicious.Trunks NEVER chips his sword,or leaves it behind.And immediately after he beat #17 and #18,Cell showed up and was quickly killed.Trunks is eighteen years old.Why?So he can fit into the story a bit better.If I remember any other changes I made(this entire story was written about a year ago),I'll put them in the Author's Note.Oh!One more thing.This story starts out kinda'....seemingly rushed.Trust me,after a few chapters,things REALLY pick up.Just stick with me.Well,I guess that's enough babbling.Onto the story!"  
  
Additional Note:"For some reason,the site keeps wanting to to join everything into one paragraph.If you're reading this,and everything is bunched up,please bare with me,and if you know a way to fix it,PLEASE tell me!"  
  
Disclaimer:What?You actually thought that I thought I owned Dragonball Z(or any other Dragonball)?You must be insane!!Do I look like Akira Toriyama?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes,we don't know what can go wrong....We hope that everything will be okay.But,in the back of our minds,we know that at any second,our entire lives could come tumbling down on top of us.All of us learned that in only a small amount of time.We thought we knew ourselves,but then we realized that we didn't know ourselves at all....  
  
Chapter 1:It All Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the train to stop.Finally,it stopped near an apartment building.I walked in and went to the elevator.  
  
'Good,it's working again.You'd think that in a city with this many people,they'd get stuff finished quicker.Even if this is a dump of a city,'I thought as the elevator moved upwards.  
  
There was 'ding' sound and the doors in front of me opened.I walked out and headed to my room. 'Today was too easy.That guy didn't need a bodyguard for THAT.All I had to do was tap that moron and he fell over,'I thought and put the zeal(A/N:That's money in this dimension.I never noticed that zeal meant 'courage' until AFTER I finished this.)I had gained from the day into a jar labeled 'Loose Change'.  
  
I yawned and walked to the window,'Gee,what a view.A brick building in front of me,a dark sky above me,and an alley below me...Wait a minute..Looks like I've got a job to do.'  
  
I opened the window and climbed out after I noticed a girl getting mugged.I climbed down a few ladders and jumped past the last one.  
  
"Ahem..."I trailed off as I walked up to the mugger.  
  
The guy spun around and pulled out a gun,pressing it against the girls head.  
  
'Oh,yeah right.He actually thinks I'm going to let this happen?This guy must be real stupid,'I thought.  
  
"Take one more step,tough guy,and not only does the girl get it but the whole city!"the mugger exclaimed and pulled out a detonator.  
  
'WHAT!?No way...I can't let this happen.I failed one city..I'm not going to let that happen again!'I thought,anger coursing through my veins.  
  
Before I knew it,my hair started to stand up and turn orange.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!?"the mugger exclaimed.  
  
I let out a cry of anger and charged forward.I grabbed the gun and detonator and threw them aside before driving my knee into the mugger's stomach.The impact knocked him into the air and I used both of my fists to knock him back to the ground.  
  
"How dare you threaten the lives of so many people?"I asked.  
  
I kicked him in the side one more time for good measure.Then I walked over to the girl and picked her up.  
  
'She must have passed out from the shock,'I thought.  
  
That's when I noticed a strange,glowing area where I had stood moments before,'What the heck is this?'  
  
A person started to form in the area and within a few seconds,a lavender haired figure stood in front of me.He wore a black,sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.He also had a sword strapped to his back.  
  
"Where am I?Just a few moments ago,I was telling the children that it was safe to play outside again,but now..."he trailed off as he noticed the girl in my arms,"What happened here?"  
  
"She passed out from shock,"I replied.  
  
"Here,feed this to her,"he said and tossed me something.  
  
I caught it and looked at the small item,"A bean?How is this supposed to help?"  
  
"Just feed it to her."  
  
'Who does this guy think he is...?Oh well,'I thought and put the bean in the girls mouth.  
  
I moved her mouth chew it and made her swallow.  
  
"You can sit her down now,"the person stated.  
  
I nodded and sat the girl on the ground.After a few seconds,she shot up and looked around.  
  
'What was that bean'I thought.  
  
"That was a Sensu Bean,"the person replied.  
  
"Did you just read my mind?"I demanded.  
  
"N-No,of course not!"he exclaimed.  
  
I shrugged it off and looked at the girl.She somehow looked...familiar to me.  
  
"Are you...RAY!?"the girl exclaimed.  
  
"How do you know my name?"I asked.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry.I lost my memory nine years ago...Well,most of it."  
  
"Oh,well...Try to remember!"  
  
I closed my eyes and searched through my mind,"You're...S..Sa...Sarah!"  
  
She jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me,"I thought you wouldn't be able to keep your promise..."  
  
'Promise?I'll have to do more thinking,'I thought.  
  
"Umm,I'm sorry to interrupt but...Where are we?"the person that had appeared asked.  
  
Sarah removed her arms from me and looked at the lavender haired man,"We're in Sygar,didn't you know?"  
  
"But...I was just in West Capital fighting the Androids.Now I'm...OH!Forgive me,I've forgotten to introduce myself.My name is Trunks Briefs,"he replied.  
  
I remembered the detonator and walked over to it.I picked it up and looked it over.It seemed pretty simple,just a black piece of metal with a big red button.  
  
"Wait a sec...This is nothing but a stupid child's play thing!!"I exclaimed,"This freak tried to trick me!"  
  
"He must have been extremely desperate to sink so low,"Trunks said.  
  
'You think?'I thought.  
  
"Umm...Do you guys need a place to stay for tonight?"Sarah asked.  
  
We both turned our heads and looked at her.  
  
"Why?"we both questioned.  
  
"Well...You practically saved my life and I'm sure Trunks needs a place to sleep,"she replied.  
  
I turned my head the other way and saw the gate of the city,"I think I have a better idea."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"Sarah asked.  
  
"For the past nine years...I've dreamed about leaving this place.How about the three of us live that dream together?"I questioned.  
  
Her face started to turn a little red,"Oh...You want to run away with me?"  
  
I felt my face go hot,"Uhhh...N-N-No...Heheheh..Of course not!...Ahem.Besides,I want Trunks to come too."  
  
"Oh..."she trailed off.  
  
I raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.She seemed....sad,for some reason.  
  
"Why do you want me to come?"Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know why,but I feel like we'll need your help eventually,"I replied.  
  
"Wait!I heard that there are monsters outside the gates.Trunks has a sword,I'm trained in martial arts,but you don't have any kind of weapon,"Sarah said.  
  
'You're trained in martial arts?I wouldn't have guessed,'I thought.  
  
"Me either,"Trunks said.  
  
My head snapped in his direction,"You did it again!"  
  
'What?'  
  
I looked around for the source of the voice that had spoke in my head.  
  
'I think I understand what's going on.You must be me from this dimension,'Trunks thought.  
  
'What!?'I thought.  
  
'I'll explain later,'he thought.  
  
"Uhhh...Are you two okay?"Sarah asked.  
  
I nodded my head quickly,"Yeah,we're fine."  
  
"Anyway,I was going to say.My parents knew of the promise we made ten years ago and they gave me something to give you.I'll go get it,"she said.  
  
I nodded and she ran off.Then I turned my attention back to Trunks.  
  
'Don't explain later.Explain now,'I thought.  
  
He nodded,'Okay...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Note:"Well,I thought it was a good place to leave off when I wrote it the first time.Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow(Sunday,January 19).Finishing stories before you post them has nice advantages....Please review.If you want me to e-mail you EXACTLY when a chapter is posted,leave it in a review with your e-mail(or tell me to click on your user name,etc.).Hope you liked the first chapter,and remember,it gets better as the chapter number goes up." 


	2. Escaping Sygar

Author's Note:"Well,no reviews yet.But hey,that never stopped me from posting before,and it's not going to stop me now.Anyway,I'm glad I was able to fix that little paragraph problem.Turns out all I had to do was put an extra space between different paragraphs.Now,to the few changes I made.There's a flashback here,and I never saw EXACTLY what happened.However,I've read what happened,so I think I did pretty good.It's when Trunks first arrived in the past.You'll notice that it's the best part of the chapter,because I recently re-did it to fit the original Dragonball Z story line.Another thing,most of you are used to the term 'Ki' to refer to attacks like the Kamehameha,but I call it 'energy'.Not a HUGE change,but I thought you'd want to know."  
  
Disclaimer:All I own are most of the characters here,the places they visit,and the story line.However,I don't own anything associated with Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Escaping Sygar Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'When a person leaves his or her dimension,they usually meet up with themselves,basically.And since that person has thoughts,the person from the other dimension hears those thoughts because they are mostly the same,'Trunks thought.  
  
'Hmm...I see..I think,'I thought.  
  
'Well,since we share thoughts..we may as well share memories....Here are mine,'he thought.  
  
*Trunks Flashback*  
  
Trunks stood on a small hill in front of Frieza's minions.He reached for the sword on his back and swiftly unsheathed it.Then he quickly ran through the small army and cut them all down.After they all fell to the ground,Trunks stood face to face with Frieza and King Cold.  
  
"Frieza,it's time for you to face a true Super Saiyan,and I'm not talking about Goku,"Trunks stated.  
  
"Get out of here!You don't have all day to leave!!"someone shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!!"Frieza shot back.  
  
"He's right,though.You don't have all day....More like five minutes!"Trunks exclaimed  
  
Suddenly,a small wind began to blow.Trunks's hair changed from lavender to gold as it floated into the air and formed spikes.His eyebrows became golden as well,and his normally blue eyes changed to an emerald green.  
  
"WHAT!?"the cyborg Frieza exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry,your little 'date' with Goku has been cancelled,"Trunks said.  
  
"We'll see about that,"Frieza said and raised one finger.  
  
Then,Frieza started to charge up a Death Ball.The purple ball grew larger and larger.Once he had gathered enough energy,five times the strength of the one that had destroyed Namek,the cyborg threw it at the teenager.But,Trunks slapped it away,and the attack flew harmlessly into the sky.  
  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear..You're finished,Frieza!"Trunks exclaimed and charged forward.  
  
His sword cut through the cyborg Frieza.Trunks smirked at the two pieces of Frieza as they groaned in agony.His sword then sliced several more times,and Frieza was in tiny pieces.Then,Trunks fired a blast that completely destroyed the tyrant.After making sure the tyrant was gone,he walked over to King Cold.  
  
"Hm....Can I see your sword?"King Cold asked.  
  
Trunks shrugged and handed over the sword.King Cold began to wonder what would have happened to his son had this sword not been in the teenager's hands.  
  
"You should know that the sword doesn't make the man,"Trunks pointed out.  
  
"We'll see!"the King exclaimed and slashed the sword.  
  
Trunks caught the blade between two fingers and placed his hand on King Cold's chest.A small beam of energy pierced through the evil being's armor and chest.He hit a wall of rocks and fell limply to the ground,blood pouring from the wound and his mouth.  
  
"I..Impossible..."King Cold trailed off,"Please....S-Spare me....Frieza..he manipulated me....."  
  
"I'm not as stupid as Goku was when he fought your son,"Trunks stated.  
  
Trunks did a series of strange hand movements at an incredibly fast speed.  
  
Then he held out his hands,palms facing King Cold and his index fingers and thumbs touching,"Burning....ATTACK!!!"  
  
A yellow ball of energy shot out of his palms and hit the body of King Cold.When the dust cleared,only the cliff remained.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'Woah...That was strange,'I thought.  
  
'There's more...'Trunks' thoughts trailed off.  
  
'No time...Here she comes,'I warned.  
  
We looked in the direction that Sarah was coming from and the first thing I noticed was the case in her hands.  
  
'Wonder what that is?'I thought.  
  
'It must be a weapon for you,'Trunks thought.  
  
Sarah handed me the case,"Here.It's a sword."  
  
I opened the case and looked at it.It was a medium sized sword with a single edged blade and an extremely sharp point.The handle was solid black.  
  
"Woah...Thanks!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Now...How do we get out?"Sarah asked.  
  
'I'm leaving that to you.In that memory,you flew.Could you fly over the gate and deactivate the lock?'I thought.  
  
'Yeah.Just give me a few minutes and the doors should open,'Trunks thought and started to hover over the gate.  
  
"What's he doing?Why can he fly?"Sarah questioned.  
  
"We'll...try to explain later,"I replied.  
  
After a few minutes,the doors started to open and we walked through.Trunks was on the other side near a large control panel.I observed the buttons on the panel and I was amazed at how many buttons there were.  
  
"How'd you figure this out?"I asked.  
  
"My mother is a technical genius.I inherited the ability,I guess,"he replied.  
  
"Ray...Why'd you dye your hair?"Sarah questioned.  
  
I reached my hand towards my hair and felt the spikes it had made,'I wonder what happened to me?'  
  
"You mean your hair isn't always like that?"Trunks asked.  
  
"No,it's not.In fact,it's never been like this before,"I replied.  
  
Sarah started to inspect my hair and I soon noticed how close our faces were,making me blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Hmm...I think this hair makes you look cooler than you were as a kid,"she said.  
  
"Oh yeah?Well,you haven't seen me with normal hair now that I'm eighteen,"I stated.  
  
'Maybe you're a...Super Saiyan like me...'Trunks thought.  
  
'Super Saiya-what?'I asked.  
  
'I'll explain later,'he thought.  
  
I nodded,"Well,it's getting late...We better find a place to sleep."  
  
"There's a town east of here.We should be able to make it if we head out now,"Sarah stated.  
  
"All right then,let's go!"I exclaimed.  
  
With that,we headed east.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Note:"There's the 2nd chapter.The 3rd will be out tomorrow(Monday).Other than that,nothing much else to say,except:Please review." 


	3. Is it Love?

Author's Note:"Still no reviews.Oh well.I'll keep posting chapters until the last one(#40),and then I'll post the sequel,regardless of whether or not I get any reviews.Anyway,onto the chapter.Oh,and Happy Martin Luther King day.Or 'Merry Martin Luther King Day',or whatever we say at the beginning.Strange that there's 'Merry Christmas','Happy New Year',and a few other things.But what about all the other holidays?Martin Luther King Day,President's Day,Labor Day,etc....I guess it's something for people to ponder."  
  
Disclaimer:*Acting serious*I do not own,nor do I CLAIM to own,anything that relates in any way to the Dragonball Trilogy(Dragonball/Z/GT).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:Is It Love?  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We walked at a steady pace east.I started to get bored and took out the sword Sarah had given me,swinging it around at invisible enemies.  
  
"You're pretty good with that.When did you learn?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Dunno,"I replied.  
  
"I can help you get better,"Trunks said.  
  
"Okay,I guess,"I said.  
  
Sarah walked over to me and did something with my hair.I growled slightly and pushed it back to the way it was.  
  
"Hey.I was just trying to make it easier for you to get used to that orange hair.It looked like it felt strange.And what it did made you a little cuter,"she said.  
  
I looked at her for a second,then reached up and did what she had done.I had to admit,it did feel better.And for some reason,I actually wanted her to think I was cute.  
  
'What was that about?'Trunks thought.  
  
I turned my head to face him,'I don't know.I just...wanna make her happy for some reason.'  
  
'Oh...My mother told me about this once.When you really want to make a person of the opposite gender happy,it means you really like them.I think she called it love,'he thought.  
  
I tripped over a rock and fell on my face.Sarah immediately crouched down beside me.  
  
"You okay?"she asked.  
  
I sat up and rubbed my nose,"Yeah...My nose broke my fall."  
  
Trunks chuckled,'I wonder what made THAT happen?'  
  
I punched at him,but he expertly stepped out of the way.  
  
Sarah looked up at the sky,"It's almost night fall.We won't be able to make it to the city.Let's just find a place to rest."  
  
"Good idea,"I said as I stood up.  
  
"Hmm...Maybe one of those trees is connected to a cave?"Trunks pondered.  
  
"It's not likely,but...we may as well check,"I said.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we found an underground cave under that tree,"I said as I fell against a wall and the ground.  
  
Sarah sat down next to me,"So...Tired..."  
  
She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.I felt my face get hot again.  
  
'I think she likes you,'Trunks thought as he sat down on the other side of the cave.  
  
'I wish,'I thought,'Can I...tell you a story?'  
  
'Sure,'he thought.  
  
'A long time ago,there was this one girl.I could never take my eyes off of her.She was so beautiful...probably the prettiest girl in the town.Every time I was near her,I'd turn into putty.We never talked much but...I think we were friends.Even though the two of us were really young at the time,I think I loved her.If only I wasn't so shy as a kid,maybe things would be different now.It's one of the only things I remember about my past....Sorry,I've digressed a little.Anyway,I think Sarah's that girl,'I thought.  
  
'Hmm...That's interesting.Maybe you should tell her?'  
  
'WHAT!?No way!Uh-uh!What if she doesn't like me?'  
  
'You never know until you try...At least,that's what my mother told me.It's your decision.I'm going to sleep.'  
  
Trunks closed his eyes,using the rock wall behind him for support.  
  
'Gee,thanks for the advice,'I thought sarcastically.  
  
Sarah started to stir and opened her eyes.  
  
"Ray,do you think you could...put your arm around me?That always made me fall asleep when we were little,"she said.  
  
"Uhhh...O-O-O-Okay,"I stated.  
  
I slowly put my left arm around her,feeling my face getting hotter every second.  
  
"Thank you,Ray.You know,I've become a singer in the past ten years,"Sarah said.  
  
"A singer?I wouldn't have guessed,"I stated.  
  
"Yeah,I know.I guess I don't look quite the part."  
  
'Well,whatever.I think you look beautiful,not like someone who's a singer but doesn't look like it.'  
  
I took a moment to make sure the words I had chosen in my thoughts were right.  
  
"Do you remember when we were little,you would always put your arm around me when I couldn't fall asleep?I'd always sneak out of my window and we would go out to the shore,then you'd put your arm around me,and I'd fall asleep."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded,"Yeah.I think you were...cute back then."  
  
I turned my head as I felt my face get hot.  
  
"Oh?Are you blushing?"she asked.  
  
"N-No,"I stuttered.  
  
She laid her head on my chest,"Doesn't this bring back memories?"  
  
I closed my eyes and thought for a second,"Actually,yeah it does."  
  
'Maybe what I told Trunks wasn't entirely true,'I thought.  
  
"Gohan...No...Androids...Must...Pay..."Trunks muttered in his sleep.  
  
"I wonder what he's dreaming about?"Sarah wondered.  
  
'I already know,'I thought.  
  
Sarah soon fell asleep,and Trunks kept muttering about Androids,Gohan,and Cell.I noticed Sarah start to shiver so I took of my jacket and put it around her.Then she snuggled into my chest.I soon fell asleep,blushing of course.My dreams were weird that night.I think they were mixed with Trunks'.Regardless of the reason,I had dreams about a blonde Android and her black haired brother terrorizing my former hometown called Spyroton.They weren't far from truth,either.Except,instead of Androids,one man alone was the one who destroyed Spyroton.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"There it is.Please review.Next chapter will be up Tuesday." 


	4. Ray's Brother

Author's Note:"No reviews.On with the chapter."  
  
Disclaimer:Uh....If I owned something that had anything to do with the Dragonball/Z/GT series,I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction,now would I?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:Ray's Brother  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes only to see a grey wall in front of me.I sat up and tried to get blood back into my tired muscles by stretching.While doing that,my eyes stopped on Ray and Sarah.Ray had his arm around Sarah,and her head was resting on his chest.  
  
'Those two will make a good couple once they figure out how they feel,'I thought.  
  
I leaned back against the wall,'I wonder if I'll find a girl to be my wife?When the Androids attacked,I never got the chance to worry about girls...Hmm..'  
  
I chuckled as a thought about what my mother would say if she knew what I was thinking about came to me.  
  
"You're thinking about getting a wife?That means...GRANDCHILDREN!!!"she would shout.  
  
My thoughts focused on where I was,'How did I get in this dimension?Will I ever get back?'  
  
I saw a bit of motion in the corner of my eye,causing my instincts to kick in.I jumped to my feet and reached for my sword.I was a little embarrassed when I saw that it was only Ray.  
  
"Sorry,"I said.  
  
"That's all right,"he replied.  
  
That's when I noticed something,"Your hair is different."  
  
It was no longer spiky or orange.It was now just flat and brown.He walked over to an underground spring we had discovered the night before and looked at his reflection.  
  
"I wonder..what happened?"he asked.  
  
'Maybe you're a Super Saiyan like me?'I thought.  
  
'Super Saiya-what?'he thought,the same as the day before.  
  
'It will be faster if I show you than if I told you,'I thought.  
  
I started to show him memories of my mother explaining what Saiyans were.When I was done,he was in deep thought.  
  
'No,I can't be a Super Saiyan.My hair was orange.But in that memory you showed me,a Super Saiyan has golden hair,'he thought.  
  
'Hmm,maybe your right.If my fa--'I thought before catching another motion in the corner of my eye,'Something's there..And it's not humanoid.'  
  
Our eyes darted across the cave and we drew our swords,prepared for combat.There was a small growl behind me and I whirled around,only to see a pack of dog like monsters.Each had red eyes and green fur.One snarled,showing it's crocodile like teeth and lunged at Ray.It's attack was short lived as it fell to the ground,a large cut on it's side.  
  
'If these were wolves I'd try avoid them since there's only a few left.But they estimate that there are about ten billion packs of these around the world so..I'm not worried about it,'Ray thought.  
  
'Have these creatures killed anybody?'I thought.  
  
'Yeah,about two hundred people a year.'  
  
'Then I guess lowering their population will save a few people.'  
  
I slashed at one as it lunged at me.It fell to the ground with a yelp.We continued to do the same thing until only one remained.Sarah had woken up from the noise after Ray had yelled something when one had actually bitten him.The lone one remaining seemed bigger than the others had a few scars on his body.  
  
"That must be the head male,"Ray said.  
  
The creature howled and the rest of it's pack turned into glowing green lights and were absorbed into him,increasing his size greatly.  
  
"No way...I've read a lot of books about these monsters but none of them mentioned this before!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
The creature dashed at Sarah but she leapt out of the way and it crashed into a wall.It turned aroud and snarled at me.A smirk crept across my face as he ran at me.I dodged out of the way and drove my sword into it's side.A small bit of green blood oozed out of the wound but the creature didn't seem to notice.I removed my blade only to see that as I did so,the wound completely healed.  
  
"What in the world?"I asked myself.  
  
"YAAAHHH!!!"  
  
A black haired figure wearing silver clothes landed next to me and sheathed a sword.The large green creature started shake violently as bolts of electricity shot from his body.We all covered our eyes as the creature exploded in a flash of bright green light.When the light subsided,I looked at the person next to me.  
  
"Who are you?"I asked.  
  
He ignored the question and stared at Ray,an angered look on his face.Ray returned the look.  
  
"Who are you?"Ray repeated my question.  
  
The person smirked,"Perhaps you should ask your girlfriend if you do not remember me."  
  
"Wait.Now I know.Your the guy who used to always push people around in our hometown,"Ray said,"Zapland,wasn't it?"  
  
The person nodded,"Long time no see,fool."  
  
Ray looked Zapland up and down,trying to remember everything about him.Then his eyes stopped on Zaplands necklace.  
  
"What's that at the end of your necklace?"he asked.  
  
"The left half of a Phoenix,why?"Zapland questioned.  
  
Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical necklace,only with the right half of a Phoenix.  
  
"The man that burned down our town gave me this and said 'Once you find the other half,you'll find your brother'..."Ray trailed off.  
  
'This person is your brother?'I thought.  
  
'I don't know...I can only vaguely remember him....,'he thought.  
  
"The man also told me the same thing,"Zapland said.  
  
"So you are my...brother?"they both asked.  
  
"Wait.If you two are brothers,shouldn't you have lived in the same house when you were little?"Sarah questioned.  
  
"You are forgetting that we were orphans that lived on the street,"Zapland replied.  
  
"No wonder I don't remember my parents.."Ray muttered.  
  
"Hmm..I don't think a cave is the best place to discuss this.We should move on,"I suggested.  
  
"Good point,"Sarah agreed.  
  
"Will you come with us?"Ray asked.  
  
Zapland appeared to be in though until he said,"Fine."  
  
We climbed out of the tree that had connected to the cave and continued walk east.We reached a town full of small brick buildings.Two people were talking near a fountain of crystal clear water.One was a man with black hair that was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and the other was a woman that had blonde hair and wore a blue shirt and shorts.They turned their heads toward us.  
  
"SARAH!"the blonde girl exclaimed.  
  
"Look,it's Cirrus and Jessie!Remember them?"Sarah asked Ray.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Sarah sighed,"Whatever,just come on."  
  
She grabbed his hand and lead him over to the two.  
  
"Hmph..More baffoons,"Zapland stated and walked up to them.  
  
I shrugged and joined them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Please review." 


	5. Two Jobs

Author's Note:"Finally got a review.Thanks to coolerimmortal for the review.Glad you like the story.Anyway,on with the chapter."  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.Blah,blah,blah.You know the drill."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:Two Jobs  
  
Zapland's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We walked up to the fountain and Ray,Sarah,Cirrus,and Jessie talked.Ray just nodded along,obviously not remembering who they were.  
  
"I have not met you before,"I said to the lavender haired person.  
  
"Oh,I am sorry for not introducing myself.My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs,"he said while extending his head.  
  
"Hmph,I don't shake hands with fools,"I stated.  
  
"AH!Zapland!!"I heard someone shout.  
  
I turned around to see Cirrus hiding behind Ray,quivering like a mouse cornered by a cat.A smirk crossed my face.  
  
I walked beside them,"Boo."  
  
"AHHH!!!"Cirrus shouted and jumped away.  
  
"Uhh..I take it he's scared of you,"Ray said with a smirk.  
  
"You have..Changed since we last met,"I noticed.  
  
"Well,I did forget most of my past and became bodyguard since then,"he replied.  
  
"C'mon,let's get something to eat.I know this great restaurant that has some of the best food ever!"Jessie exclaimed and led us to a building.  
  
"If we don't get a singer soon,we'll go out of business!"someone exclaimed.  
  
"I know.The boss would have our heads if that happens,"another person said.  
  
"Hey,I know a singer,"Ray said.  
  
The two men turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Where is this singer?"the first one asked.  
  
Ray motioned towards Sarah.  
  
"Are you her manager?"the second one questioned.  
  
"N--"he started.  
  
"We're willing to pay any amount of money!"both men exclaimed.  
  
Ray looked deep in thought for a second,then he and Sarah whispered to each other.  
  
"Yes,I'm her manager.If you want her to sing,then we expect...Two hundred zeal,"Ray replied.  
  
"DONE!"the two men exclaimed.  
  
Sarah walked onto the stage and the rest of us sat at a table.When she started to sing,Ray just stared at her.After awhile,his mouth started to hang open.  
  
'Hmm?Can it be that Ray has fallen in love?I thought I would never see the day,'I thought.  
  
Trunks tapped him on the shoulder and it appeared that they were having a mental conversation as both of them said no words,but motioned a lot.  
  
"What are you two doing?"I asked.  
  
They both turned towards me.  
  
"Uhh..Nothing,"they both said.  
  
"Strange,it seemed as if you were talking,"I stated.  
  
"Well...We'll explain later,"Ray replied.  
  
"Fine,"I said.  
  
He went back to staring at the brown haired girl on the stage while Cirrus and Jessie took time to learn about Trunks.I paid no attention to them.Instead,my thoughts were on my new found brother.  
  
'How can..Ray be my brother?We are nothing alike.Perhaps time will tell,'I thought.  
  
He continued to stare at the woman on stage,a sparkle in his eyes.I turned my attention to Trunks and noticed that he was staring at Sarah as well,completely ignoring the questions that Cirrus and Jessie were asking.I looked from Trunks to Ray and back,noticing that many of their features were the same.  
  
'If anything,those two are the brothers,'I thought.  
  
After Sarah was done singing,she sat at our table and handed Ray one hundred zeal.  
  
"What's this for?"he asked.  
  
"Well,you are my manager,right?"she questioned.  
  
"All right,"Ray said with a smirk,putting the money in his pocket.  
  
"Don't get cocky,mister manager.We split every cent I get,okay?"Sarah asked.  
  
He nodded,"And once I get hired for something,you get half the profit."  
  
'If I did not know better...I would say that they are flirting,'I thought.  
  
"You three seem pretty strong,"an old man said while he came up to the table.  
  
He looked from me,to Ray,and to Trunks,"Yes,I believe you'll do.I've got a job for ya'."  
  
"Keep talking,"Ray instructed.  
  
"All ya' gotta' do is protect me while I go through the nearby caves.I'll give ya' five hundred zeal each,"the old man stated.  
  
"Woah,woah,woah.Five hundred zeal?I've been a bodyguard long enough to know that if the client offers that much,it's dangerous.How much danger is going to be involved?"Ray asked.  
  
"Well,the cave is full of vicious monsters so it's gonna' get pretty rough in there.Though from the looks of ya',it won't be too hard,"the old man replied.  
  
"Hmm...What d'ya say?Should we do it?"Ray questioned us.  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"As long as it is not a waste of my time,"I answered.  
  
"All right then,you've got yourself a deal,old timer,"Ray said.  
  
"Well,what're ya' waitin' for?Let's go!"the old man exclaimed.  
  
The three of us stood up.  
  
"Later,"Ray said to the others as the old man led us out.  
  
We walked out of town and entered a cave.A monster was the first thing we saw but it quickly fell to Trunks' blade.  
  
"I thought they were vicious?"he asked.  
  
"These guys are just pawns of what's up ahead.Don't get cocky,"the old man warned.  
  
We continued through the cave,defeating the 'pawns' and stopping every ten minutes to wait for the old man.  
  
'What a bore,'I thought.  
  
After a short while,we came to room with water on each side of a small path leading to the exit.  
  
"Keep yer eyes peeled,boys.The boss is 'round 'ere somewhere..."the old man trailed off as we walked forward.  
  
We looked in both directions at once and I saw a pair of red eyes under the water.  
  
"That would be our 'vicious' monster,"I said.  
  
With a large splash of water,it leaped out and onto the path in front of us.It was very serpent-like in appearance and continuously hissed at us.  
  
"I've given that thing the name 'Serpantine'.You boys had better be careful and live if you want that money,"the old man stated.  
  
"Don't worry about us.Just stay out of the way,geezer,"Ray replied,his bodyguard side showing clearly.  
  
The 'Serpantine' lunged at Trunks but he easily dodged it.It then lunged at Ray who jumped up and landed and the top of it's head.He started to slide down it's back,cutting it with his sword at the same time.I ran forward and drove my sword into it's underbelly,twisted it around,and jerked it up,creating a long vertical gash.  
  
'Strange.This thing has no blood,'I thought.  
  
Trunks ran forward and jumped into the air,driving his sword into the 'Serpantine' as he came down.It looked as if it were defeated,but only became even more vicious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"And there's chapter five.I might upload two chapters tomorrow,but I'm not sure.Anyway,please review." 


	6. Finishing the Job

Author's Note:"I decided to post two chapters today,since I'm in a good mood.It snowed over night,and schools are CLOSED!!!The best part is....they made a 'Teacher Work Day',so we won't have to have a make up day added to the end of the year or Spring break.Well,to the Disclaimer and you can read the chapter."  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own much,and I definitely don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.If I did,I'd own a LOT more stuff than that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:Finishing the Job  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I dodged a strike from the Serpantine and slashed at it's head.I missed and the creature's tail hit me in the side,throwing me toward a wall.  
  
'How can it do that?I might be new in this dimension but...Something like this shouldn't be able to cause me,a Saiyan of all things,to be thrown through the air.I better check it's energy,'I thought.  
  
Ray was too caught up in the battle to pay attention to my thoughts so I closed my eyes and searched around.What I discovered made me gasp.  
  
'The monsters here are stronger than Cell!!And...Ray and Zapland are..as strong as me.Even Sarah is as strong as Cell in his last form!'I thought,'I guess I better show my true power to win this battle but...I have to make sure the old man won't see.'  
  
I looked in his direction and noticed he was looking in the opposite direction,and Zapland was too caught up in the battle to notice anything.I powered up and a gentle breeze began to blow,lifting my hair into spikes as it became golden.After making sure the old man was still looking away and Zapland was still caught up,I grabbed the Serpantine's tail and threw it into a wall,which immediately crumbled.I powered down as soon as I could.  
  
"What happened?I dozed off for a second,"the old man said as he turned.  
  
"Uhh...We tricked it into hitting a weak looking wall and..uhh..that's what happened,"Ray replied while pointing to pile of rubble.  
  
"Well I'll be..."the old man trailed off,"Well,I guess I owe each of ya' five hundred zeal!Come on,I got one thing to do then we can head back."  
  
We followed him deeper into the cave and came to a large area with mushrooms all over the ground.He grabbed a few and started to walk out.  
  
"Wait...This is why we had to fight that hideous monster?A bunch of mushrooms?I should have asked more questions,"Ray stated.  
  
"I see you're not the strong,silent type of bodyguard,"the old man chuckled.  
  
"Exactly.I prefer the loud,rude,strong,partially evil attitude myself,"Ray said with a smirk.  
  
"I knew a man once that was exactly you.Doin' the job no matter what it took and only drawin' the line at murder and theft.He was always up for any job that payed.He never fell in love,had a family,or even sat down to take a long look at his life.Then one day,he decided he would look back.When he did,he noticed it wasn't worth it.He figured out that he should have looked at other thing's in life instead of letting his greed control him,"the old man explained.  
  
"Hmm...Oh,I'm sorry.Were you waiting for me to care?"Ray asked.  
  
"Listen,you better quit the tough guy act and start doin' jobs for the people ya' care for.If you don't,you'll end up a sad old coot that walks through caves to gather mushrooms for his meals,"the old man said and walked out.  
  
"Hmph...What do you know?"Ray questioned and followed him.  
  
Zapland and I followed him.  
  
---------  
  
"So..Zeal is the currency here?"I asked.  
  
"Of course!What kind of back water continent did you come from?"Cirrus questioned.  
  
Ray handed Sarah two hundred and fifty zeal because of their agreement.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't take it seriously,"Sarah said.  
  
"Well,I did,"Ray stated and sat down.  
  
'Back in that cave,you said you were partially evil.That was a joke..Right?'I thought.  
  
'Of course,'Ray thought.  
  
'Good...I wouldn't be able to trust anyone then.I've had far too many encounters with evil,'I thought.  
  
"Hey,Ray.We've got a few questions for ya',"Cirrus said.  
  
Ray turned his attention over to Cirrus and Jessie.  
  
"You said you were a bodyguard right?Well...Have you ever hurt anyone?"Jessie asked.  
  
"No.But I have to threaten to,"he replied.  
  
"So you say stuff like:'Come one step closer and I'll hit you so hard your great grandparents will feel pain!'?"Cirrus questioned.  
  
"...Something like that,"Ray answered.  
  
Out of curiosity,I started to look for the strongest energy reading on the planet.I soon found it.It was much stronger than Cell was,and there was something about it that scared me.It had an evil feel to it.  
  
"Where have you--"Jessie started to ask Ray a question but was interrupted.  
  
"THE MASAMUNE!?IMPOSSIBLE!That thing never existed!Just some story that a bunch of idiots thought up!"a man shouted,throwing down a magazine.  
  
"Masamune...?The legendary Holy Sword?"Ray asked.  
  
He got up,walked over to the magazine,and looked at the cover,a confused expression on his face.This immediately made my curiosity take over.  
  
'Legendary Masamune Rumored to be on Nearby Mountain,'he read in his mind.  
  
'Maybe we should check it out?'I thought.  
  
'Good idea,'he thought.  
  
I stood up and turned to the others.  
  
"We're going to check this out.Who else is coming?"Ray asked.  
  
Everybody else in our 'group' stood up.  
  
"All right then.Let's go,"Ray said and lead us all out of the little restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Snow days....I LOVE 'em.Now for chapter 7." 


	7. The Masamune A Sword of Legend

Author's Note:"Like I said,two chapters."  
  
Disclaimer:If you thought I was Akira Toriyama,maybe you should go get some mental help....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:The Masamune-Sword of Legend  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We walked up the mountain for about an hour before reaching the peak.There,we split up and looked for the Masamune that the magazine had talked about.I walked through a small opening in a wall and noticed a glowing white light.I walked closer until I could make it out.  
  
'I found it...Trunks,tell everyone to come to the east side and find an opening in a wall,'I thought.  
  
'Okay,'he thought.  
  
After a few minutes,everyone was around the sword.Each one gasped when they saw the Masamune,a sword that had been thought to only exist in stories and fairy tales.  
  
"Oh man...I thought this thing was just a legend..."Cirrus trailed off,"I must dreamin'."  
  
Zapland punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"OW!What was that for!?"Cirrus demanded.  
  
"It hurt,did it not?That means it is not a dream,"Zapland replied with a smirk.  
  
"Usually,you pinch people,not punch 'em,"Cirrus mumbled.  
  
"Why do you wish to have possession of the Masamune!?"a loud,deep voice called out.  
  
I looked around for the source of the voice,"It's hard to answer when you don't show yourself."  
  
A silver beast jumped out from behind the Masamune and snarled,the hair on the back of it's neck standing up at the same time.Its eyes were red and seemed to shine with anger.  
  
"Now will you answer?"the beast demanded.  
  
"I didn't know wolves could talk,"I said.  
  
"I am no wolf.Nor am I a monster.To put it so your human brains can comprehend,I am what you see(A/N:Anyone a fan of Final Fantasy 7?That's what Red XIII says once.The 'I am what you see' part,the rest just popped into my head.),"the beast said.  
  
"An ugly wolf-like creature with fangs the size of an index finger?"I asked.  
  
"Hmm...I see you are no ordinary human,"the beast stated.  
  
"Maybe I'm not human.Who knows?"I questioned.  
  
"Do you wish to own the Masamune?The sword with the power to strike down evil with a single slice?"the beast demanded.  
  
"Sure,"I replied.  
  
'Why are you acting so strange?'Trunks thought.  
  
'I'm toying with it,of course.It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't,'I thought.  
  
'Now you're starting to think like my father.'  
  
"Fine.Then you shall have to battle me,"the beast stated.  
  
"So,you ARE a monster?"I asked.  
  
"No.I am..a test.I am the protector of the Masamune,"it replied.  
  
I could tell that it wasn't joking.Sighing,I took out me sword and got ready.  
  
"Fine.Then I shall battle all of you!"the creature exclaimed.  
  
I heard Trunks and Zapland draw their own swords.The creature ran at me and dashed around behind me.He was going in the direction of Sarah.Zapland stood in it's way and slashed out,only to have the beast jump over his sword and bite his arm.Blood started to pour from the wound as Zapland clutched his arm.We all attacked the beast at the same time,but it dodged everything that came close to touching it.After three minutes,it began to chuckle.  
  
"Time is up.You have failed the test.Take a look at the sword's podium,"it said.  
  
We all turned our head to where the sword had been,only to see nothing but a rock formation that resembled it.  
  
"You people are strong,for humans,"the beast said.  
  
'I know of one person in this group that isn't human,'I thought,casting a glance at Trunks.  
  
'Perhaps we should tell them about me?'he thought.  
  
'Yeah,probably.Eventually,they'll see us have a mental conversation and that's bound to raise a few eyebrows,'I thought.  
  
"Perhaps you are strong enough for the Masamune,"the beast said,his eyes focused on me.  
  
"But...Where is it now?"I asked.  
  
"In Limbo,the land between dimensions,"the creature replied.  
  
I looked up at the sky and noticed it was starting to get dark and the moon was rising of the horizon,"We should probably camp out here tonight."  
  
"If you wish,I shall walk around the area and make sure no monsters attack while you sleep,"the beast said.  
  
"Thanks...What should we call you?"I asked.  
  
"Please,call me Nono,"he replied.  
  
"All right then.Thanks,Nono,"I stated.  
  
He nodded and walked off.  
  
"I think he's more sophisticated than any normal human,"Sarah observed.  
  
"Probably,"I agreed.  
  
Cirrus reached into his pack and pulled out a small box.He pressed a button on it and it started change shape until it became a tent.  
  
"I've never seen one of those before,"I said.  
  
"It's a new technology they gave me to test,"he stated.  
  
"'They'?"I asked.  
  
"Yeah,some kinda' big organization that sends new products that need to be tested to random people.I guess they're too cheap to test the products themselves,"he replied.  
  
Everyone walked into the rather large tent while Trunks and I went to get fire wood.After about ten minutes we had a fire started and enough wood to last the rest of the night.Everyone else had fallen asleep.  
  
"When should we tell them that I am not from this dimension?"Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know,but...We better do it soon.You almost blew it back in that cave when you went Super.You're lucky Zapland was more interested in that battle than anything else,"I replied.  
  
"Speaking of Super..Have you found out what happened to you?"  
  
"No.All I know is that I couldn't really control it.It just..happened."  
  
"That's how it happened with us Saiyans.At first,it just happened and we couldn't control it.Then it wore off and with enough practice and training,we were able to go Super Saiyan at will."  
  
"Do you think that'll happen to me?"  
  
"I guess only time will tell."  
  
"Yeah,I guess so."  
  
Nono walked up to us with a confused look on his face,"Why are two still awake?"  
  
"Too many unanswered questions,"I replied.  
  
"I see...The monsters have retreated from this mountain for some reason.Perhaps they find no reason to stay and guard this land because the Masamune is no longer here,"he stated.  
  
"Maybe.It seems like a good reason,"I agreed.  
  
"Well,I must get to sleep.Even the protector of the Masamune must rest his weary body,"he said and laid down.  
  
"I must sleep as well.Good night,"Trunks said and walked into the tent.  
  
"Good night,"I replied.  
  
I stared into the fire for a few more hours before I fell asleep outside the tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Things are going to start picking up soon,and the story's going to get a LOT better within a few chapters.Anyway(I don't know why I use that word so much),please review.Oh yeah....I got the Masamune sword from Final Fantasy 7 as well.The old Japanese legend about it only furthered the reason to put it in.You'll see why in one of the future chapters." 


	8. Trunks's Past

Author's Note:"There's a dream in this chapter about Trunks finding Gohan.It's different than in the 'History of Trunks' video because I had to make it dream-like.Uh...If you can understand that....Oh yeah,I'm upping the rating to PG-13 because of the violence in the last few chapters."  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:Trunks' Past  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I landed in the ruin city and looked around for any sign of my best friend and mentor.  
  
"Gohan!"I called out.  
  
'Why'd you do it?We could have won if we fought together,'I thought.  
  
"We should be going.That other guy will probably be here soon."  
  
'That voice...'I thought.  
  
I looked around the side of a pile of rubble and noticed two people talking.One was a black haired man and the other was a blonde woman.They had the same hair cuts and their clothes had the Red Ribbon Army symbol on them.  
  
"Right.I saw a city a few miles north of here that we haven't destroyed yet,"the woman said.  
  
They flew off to the north and I walked over to where they had stood.There,I saw the body of my friend laying on the ground.The familiar orange uniform was stained with blood and he was no long breathing.I dropped to my knees by his side and pushed him.  
  
"Gohan,say something!Anything!You're too strong for the Androids to do this to you!Please,say something!!!"I shouted.  
  
Then it hit me,'He's...dead...'  
  
I stood up and looked down at the beaten body of my only friend.Rage started to course through my veins as my entire body shook with anger.A slight breeze started to blow and became stronger as my anger grew.My hair lifted into spikes and a golden aura surrounded me.  
  
"GOOOOOHAAAAAN!!!!"I cried out.  
  
I narrowed my eyes in the direction the Androids had gone,'I'll make you pay for this.'  
  
With that,I flew off in pursuit.  
  
  
  
What I saw only furthered my anger.An entire city was being destroyed in seconds.I could hear cries of pain and terror coming from every direction.Bodies were scattered everywhere....Nobody had even seen it coming.This was what the Androids did.Move from city to city,destroying anyone and anything they saw.It was time that I ended the suffering they caused.  
  
"Pathetic humans!What a bunch of shameless cowards they all are!"  
  
I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw the black haired Android know as Android Seventeen and his blonde sister,Android Eighteen.I lowered to the ground in front of them.  
  
"Hm?So,the twerp's back,"Eighteen noted.  
  
"What should we do,sis?Kill him now or have some fun with him?"Seventeen asked.  
  
"I don't know.You decide,"Eighteen said,her cold blue eyes locked on mine.  
  
"I don't know about you killing me,but I know that I'll avenge Gohan's death!Along with my father's and everyone else!!!"I shouted,dropping into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well at least someone around here wants to have some fun,"Seventeen said,doing the same.  
  
"You're the boss,"Eighteen said,following her brother's example.  
  
The two of them disappeared.I looked around for them,not expecting them to take such a sneaky way of attacking,They usually attacked head on without a second thought.  
  
'I can't even sense them!Androids have no energy!'I thought.  
  
I gasped in pain as a kick connected with my back.I started to fall to the ground only to get punched in stomach.One of the Androids hit me with both fist into the ground,creating a small crater.One of them started to roll me over and I saw Seventeen holding two fingers pointing at me.Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as a red beam shot at me.I felt like a deer in the headlights of an on coming car.  
  
'No...'I thought as the beam pierced through me.  
  
  
  
I shot up into a sitting position and breathed heavily.I was covered in sweat and trembling.  
  
'What a horrible nightmare...At least it didn't really happen.I'm sure mother went to Namek and got a new Guardian for Earth by now.So they should have new Dragonballs to wish the people that were killed by the Androids back.Everything should be back to normal in my dimension.The Androids are no more,Cell has been destroyed,and probably everything has been restored by the Dragonballs,'I thought.  
  
I stood up and stepped out of the tent,making sure not to interrupt the others that were still sleeping peacefully.The fire had somehow stayed ablaze all night.I noticed that Ray was awake and sat next to him.  
  
"Why are you up?"he asked.  
  
"A nightmare,"I replied.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I wonder where Nono is?"  
  
I looked around to see if the silver creature was anywhere around,but he had disappeared.  
  
"When I woke up,he said he needed to get a drink of water.That was about an hour ago,"Ray said.  
  
"So..you heard my thoughts a minute ago,"I observed.  
  
He nodded,"What are the Dragonballs,anyway?"  
  
I noticed someone starting to stir in the tent,"I'll explain later."  
  
He nodded in agreement as Zapland walked out of the tent,a cross look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"Ray asked.  
  
"I once again witnessed the destruction of our hometown in my slumber,"he replied.  
  
"I know what that's like..."Ray trailed off.  
  
There was a rustling noise in one of the nearby bushes.Our instincts made us reach for our swords but the sound was just Nono coming back.  
  
"Finally.What took you so long?"Ray questioned.  
  
"A serious matter of personal business,"the silver beast answered.  
  
"The other's should awake soon.Should we get ready to go back to Blackthorn?"I asked.  
  
"Hm.Actually,I've been wondering where the next stop of the Masamune is,"Ray replied.  
  
"Then we must head east,and then south.Through the caves and to another town if you wish to own the Masamune,"Nono stated.  
  
"All right,then.Once the others wake up,we'll head back to Blackthorn for breakfast and buy whatever we need for the trip.Then we'll go through the caves,"Ray said.  
  
The others eventually woke up and we headed back down the mountain in the direction of Blackthorn.We had breakfast at a restaurant.It was hard for me.I had to eat the amount of food an average human would so I wouldn't scare the others,which made even hungrier.Despite my empty stomach,we headed east.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Next chapter will be out Saturday.Please review." 


	9. Troubled Memories

Author's Note:"Heh...It took a bit longer than I expected.But,it's still 10:34,so it IS still Saturday.Well,on with the chapter."  
  
Disclaimer:What,you didn't know!?I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:Troubled Memories  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at the ground as we walked to east,thinking about what might lay ahead of us.Monsters,the Masamune,some kind of alien,or even the man that had burned our hometown.There were so many possibilities,that I was actually scared.  
  
"What's wrong?"I heard someone ask,though I didn't care who it was.  
  
"Nothing...,"I muttered.  
  
Another voice said it at the same time time.I looked up to see who it was and saw Sarah smiling at me.  
  
"You used to always say that when we asked you that question when we were little.You'd always mope around for a few days,we'd ask what was wrong,and you'd say 'Nothing...'.You can tell us what's on your mind,you know?"she asked.  
  
"...Whatever...,"I replied and looked back down.  
  
"Jerk...,"she muttered in a playful tone.  
  
"Would you both please shut up.He obviously does not want to tell what is wrong so leave it be,"Zapland said in irritated voice.  
  
I stopped paying attention to anything except the ground.  
  
*~You're weak.~*  
  
I shook my head.  
  
*~You don't deserve to be my son!~*  
  
I clutched my head in my hand.Someone asked me if I was okay.  
  
*~You'll never be strong.Look at you!Always crying when you can't do anything about the pain around you!~*  
  
"Shut up,"I growled,holding my head in both hands.  
  
*~That's why you see your town burning to the ground!You can't stop it...you know you can't!And what do you do?You cry!~*  
  
I fell to my knees,"SHUT UP!!"  
  
*~And to think that you have MY blood flowing through your veins.What an embarrassment!~*  
  
"Leave me alone!!!"I shouted.  
  
*~You can't win.You're too weak.Keep this as a memento of our little meeting.~*  
  
The scar I had on my left arm started to glow as I felt steel cut through it again.The voice I heard belonged to the man that gave me that scar.When the pain ended,I completely collapsed and everything went dark.  
  
----------  
  
I opened my eyes and regretted it.Bright lights were shining directly at me.  
  
"I see you're awake now...I was worried."  
  
"Argh...Mind turning the lights down or something?"I asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it,you'll see normally soon."  
  
"Ugh..What happened to me?"I questioned,not caring who I was talking to.  
  
"Well,first you started shouting 'shut up',then you collapsed.Trunks and Zapland had to carry you the rest of the way."  
  
I blinked a few times and my sight started to return to normal,"Rest of the way?"  
  
"We made it through the caves Nono was talking about.We're in Angelo Town now."(A/N:Anyone ever played the game 'Final Fantasy 8'?Angelo is the name of Rinoa's dog,and probably a few other things from different games/real life things.I'm not sure exactly where the name originally came from.)  
  
Finally,my sight returned to normal and I turned my head to the source of the voice to see Sarah.  
  
"You don't know how beautiful you are to a guy who just woke up from being unconscious,"I joked.  
  
She laughed and came a little closer,"I'm sure you want to know exactly where you are,right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"We're in the house of some doctor that was kind enough to take us in.We had to get you to the nearest place to rest since Trunks and Zapland were getting tired of carrying you,"she said,"What was going on with you anyway?"  
  
I shook my head,"Bad memories...Real bad memories."  
  
"That can be a good thing.It means you're starting to remember things,"she stated.  
  
I sat up from my laying position and rubbed my head  
  
"I'm glad you're all right,"she said,"...I was really worried."  
  
I turned my head and smirked,"Why?After all,I was a 'jerk' to you,right?"  
  
"Let's just say that I'm not one to hold grudges,"she laughed.  
  
I heard footsteps near the room and someone walked in.It was Trunks.  
  
"Did I interrupt anything?"he asked.  
  
We both shook our heads.  
  
"Good.I'd hate to have interrupted a romantic conversation,"he said with a smirk.  
  
I felt my face get warm,'Shut up!'  
  
'Well,it's true,'he thought.  
  
"Hm?Oh,you're awake!"  
  
I looked behind Trunks and saw a man wearing a white coat walking towards the room.He seemed elderly,his hair and light beard having become grey.  
  
'That's the doctor this house belongs to,'Trunks informed me through his thoughts.  
  
"Your friends were woried.Especially your girlfriend,"the doctor.  
  
Sarah and I both blushed.  
  
"N-N-No!She's not my g-girlfriend!"I exclaimed,my face getting hotter by the second.  
  
"Oh?Well,that's a shame.You two make a cute couple,"he stated.  
  
From how hot my face felt,I thought they could have discovered a new shade of red if they looked at me.  
  
"Please,come into the living room.I'm sure your friends would like to see that you're okay,"the doctor said and walked out.  
  
I took a short moment to look at what I had been sitting on.It was just a regular white sofa.I stood up and we walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"And that's it for this chapter.Next one on Sunday." 


	10. Zaffiroth and the Murasame

Author's Note:"Thanks to Juunanagou4ever for the review.Glad you think I'm 'an amazing writer'.And yes,I am a guy.Anyway,onto the chapter.When I wrote this chapter,I felt like saying:'And the plot thickens....'.In other words,thing's are about to pick up!People reading this are probably saying:'FINALLY!'.So,here it is...."  
  
Disclaimer:Get it through your thick heads!I DON'T own DB/Z/GT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10:Zaffiroth and the Murasame  
  
Zapland's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked in the direction of footsteps and saw the doctor who owned the house we were in.  
  
"How's Ray?"Cirrus asked.  
  
"See for yourself,"the doctor said as he stepped away from the door.  
  
'Like he would be phased from going unconscious,'I thought as Ray walked into the room,soon followed by Sarah and Trunks.  
  
"Hey guys.Anything happened while I was out?"Ray asked.  
  
"Not really.But you did miss these fools worrying like you had been attacked by a monster,"I replied.  
  
I received a few glares,which only caused me to smirk.  
  
"Nono,is the 'you-know-what' here?"he questioned,looking at the silver beast.  
  
I could tell he did not want the doctor to know why we were there.  
  
"Yes,I believe so.But I can feel something else nearby,"Nono stated.  
  
I felt a chill run down my spine as I sensed something.Something I had felt before.  
  
"The silver haired monster..."I growled.  
  
"What is it?"Jessie asked.  
  
Ray and I looked towards each other.I could tell he could feel the same presence.And from the look on his face,so could Trunks.It was something all too familiar to me.I had felt it exactly nine years prior.It could only be the man that burnt down my home.  
  
"C'mon,we've got business to take care of,"Ray stated.  
  
I nodded and stood up from the brown chair I had been seated on.We thanked the doctor for his hospitality and walked out of the door.What we saw proved my suspicions.There stood a silver haired man wearing a black cloak,grey shirt,and black pants.A long, curved blade was held in his left hand.  
  
"Old man!?"Ray exclaimed.  
  
The man turned around his eyes focused on Ray,"Hmph...You."  
  
There was a low,almost inaudible rumble that escaped Ray's throat.  
  
"Who is this man?"Trunks asked.  
  
"He's my...My father,"Ray replied.  
  
Everyone gasped.I was the only who knew it.  
  
"How can that monster be your father!?He's a....and you're--"Cirrus started.  
  
"Shut up!This doesn't concern any of you right now!"Ray growled.  
  
I glared at the man in front of us,"Zaffiroth..."  
  
"Ah.Zapland.Have you figured out the mystery of your brother yet?"he asked.  
  
I drew my sword and pointed it at him,"Shut up!"  
  
Ray stepped forward,"So..You burned down our home?"  
  
Zaffiroth nodded,"And I'd do it again."  
  
"That sword!It can't be!"Nono exclaimed.  
  
"I see the protector of the Masamune recognizes my sword,"Zaffiroth said.  
  
"What is it,Nono?"Ray asked.  
  
"The evil blade...The Murasame,"Nono replied,fear evident in his deep voice.  
  
We all gasped in surprise.  
  
"Spirit of the Murasame!Come out and destroy my foes!!"Zaffiroth shouted,throwing the sword into the air.  
  
Darkness surrounded all of us as the sword started to take the shape of a humanoid figure.It would have looked normal,had it not been completely jet-black in color.  
  
"Are these the fools you've been worried about for the past nine years,master?Ha ha!They appear extremely weak to me,"the Murasame said.  
  
"Don't underestimate them,"Zaffiroth warned.  
  
The Murasame ran forward and none of us saw how,but we were all instantly on the ground.Zaffiroth walked over to me and lifted me up by the collar of my shirt.  
  
"You're just as weak as your brother,"he snarled and dropped me back to the ground.  
  
I used all of my strength to follow him with my eyes.He walked over to Ray and did the same thing he had done to me.  
  
"You'll never be strong,"he stated and threw Ray back to the ground.  
  
Then he walked over to Trunks and lifted him up as well.  
  
"You're a fool for accepting Ray as your only friend in this dimension,"with that,he tossed Trunks back to the ground as well.  
  
He started to walk towards Sarah and was about to pick her up when Ray had somehow made it to his feet.  
  
"Don't...you dare...hurt her,"he warned.  
  
"Perhaps I really did underestimate you.Most wouldn't be able to stand for a month,if they stood at all,"Zaffiroth said.  
  
Ray managed to chuckle,"Well,I'm definitely not like most people."  
  
"I can...second that notion,"I said,stumbling to my own feet.  
  
"What...?"Zaffiroth trailed off.  
  
"I may...not know you...But I have been..told enough..to know that you are evil,"Trunks stated,standing up as well.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!"Zaffiroth shouted as the others stood up as well.  
  
"You can't...keep us down,old man,"Ray laughed.  
  
Zaffiroth looked around at us,"Hm..I must be off.I don't wish to cause any more damage until later."  
  
With that,he and the Murasame,still in human form,disappeared.The darkness around us shattered away.  
  
"I hope..that doctor..won't charge too much.It looks like..we'll need his help,"Ray said,looking down at his wounds.  
  
'How can that sword move so fast?'I thought,never taking my eyes off of where Zaffiroth and the Murasame had been standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"I know,a rather one-sided fight.I wanted to show that Trunks,Ray,and the others didn't a stand a chance,so I had to make it short.So,now do you know why I chose to use 'Masamune' and 'Murasame'?Those swords are from an old Japanese legend.The Masamune was forged by a great man of the same name.Masamune's(the man,not the sword)student by the name of Murasame wanted to craft a sword the same way as his mentor,but lacked experience and understanding.Masamune's swords had a...holy air around them,while Murasame's had evil intentions.The legend says that if you placed the Masamune and Murasame(the swords this time)into a stream,lilies would gather around the Masamune and never be harmed because of its holy powers.But once the lilies drifted downstream,the Murasame would use its evil powers to slice them in half(which explains why I got the evil dude to wield it).There are a lot of variations on this legend,and I've already used a lot of space on the one.Anyway,please review.And thanks again to Juunanagou4ever for the review." 


	11. The Masamune Makes Its Choice

Author's Note:"I'm surprised I remembered to put this chapter up....I'm the middle of something on the game I'm playing(Suikoden 3 if any of you are wondering).Onto the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything that has to do with Dragonball.Blah,blah,blah....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11:The Masamune Makes It's Choice  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'So...That man was...Your father?'I thought.  
  
'Yeah...'Ray thought.  
  
'I take it you don't like the fact.'  
  
'Of course I don't!The guy burned down my hometown...The only survivors I know of are in this room.'  
  
I looked around at everyone.They had all lost something thanks to the man called Zaffiroth.I knew what Ray was going through.I,too,had grown up without a father that cared for me.It definitely wasn't one of the highlights of my horrible life with the Androids running around.  
  
'No,that's over.You can start anew now,'I thought.  
  
Ray had been kind enough to ignore my thought.The others were talking to the doctor.We had gone back to his house so he could check our wounds.He had told us that we would fine in a few days.  
  
"Nono,where's the you-know-what?"Ray asked after the conversation with the doctor was done.  
  
"Somewhere in this town,though I cannot tell where exactly,"Nono replied.  
  
"Well,I guess we should just start looking around,"Ray said.  
  
"I'll ask around town if people have seen anything,"Sarah suggested.  
  
"Good idea...Jessie,you can help her,"Ray stated.  
  
"Okay,"Jessie said.  
  
I silently chuckled to myself at how Ray sounded.  
  
"What's so funny?"he asked.  
  
"You do realize that you no longer sound like a bodyguard,right?Your tone has changed to that of leadership,"I replied.  
  
"Yet another quality that proves you could wield the Masamune,"Nono said.  
  
"Leadership,huh..?Whatever,"Ray sighed.  
  
Zapland stood up,"I shall look around for any clues."  
  
"I guess I'll help you.The rest of you,do what you can to figure anything out,"our 'leader' said and followed Zapland outside.  
  
Sarah and Jessie soon followed.I started to walk out but stopped to tell Cirrus and Nono what I was going to do.  
  
"I'll check every newspaper released in town to see if they've already found it,"I informed them.  
  
"You are a smart one.Smarter than most teenagers I've met.I shall stay here as not to alarm anyone with my..appearance,"Nono stated.  
  
"Then I guess I'll come along,"Cirrus said and followed out of the door.  
  
We walked around until we found a news stand.I picked a paper called 'The Daily Angelo' and scanned over the subjects.None were on any strange swords in the area.Then I heard screams not far away.I turned in the direction of the noise and saw a silver blur running up to us.  
  
"I saw on the news that a group of explorers have found what they believe is the Masamune.It is currently being held at a laboratory where they are investigating it!"Nono exclaimed.  
  
"All right.I'll find Ray and Zapland and tell them the news,"I said.  
  
"And I'll go get Sarah and Jessie!"Cirrus exclaimed and ran off.  
  
I made sure that Nono couldn't see me before I started to think.  
  
'Ray,Nono knows where the Masamune is.We need to get back to the doctor's house,'I thought.  
  
'Right,we'll be there soon,'he thought.  
  
-----  
  
"Why are all of you so interested in the Masamune?"the doctor asked.  
  
"No offense doc but,you aren't supposed to ask your patients about personal stuff,"Ray said.  
  
The doctor smiled and nodded before walking away.  
  
"So,where is this laboratory?"Ray questioned.  
  
"I am not sure of the location,but I know it is called the Einstein Research Facility,"Nono replied.  
  
"We saw a sign that said that just a few blocks north of here,"Sarah said.  
  
"Okay,let's go!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
We all walked out and headed north.After a flew blocks,Jessie pointed out a sign.  
  
"There it is,"she said.  
  
"There's a banner above the door,"Ray noticed,"'The public is invited to study the mysterious sword found in town today.'"  
  
"Looks like luck's on our side,"Cirrus stated.  
  
We headed inside the build and saw a group of people crowded around a table.We tried to look over their heads but we couldn't see a thing.I looked around,nobody was paying attention to anything in my direction so I floated up just enough to look over the group of people.They were all inspecting a rather long,curved sword.I quickly dropped back to the ground to avoid getting noticed.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we've found what we're looking for,"I said.  
  
'Argh..My arm...'Ray thought.  
  
I turned towards him and saw that he was gripping his left arm.It was trembling.But something else was strange,there was a blue light escaping from under his hand where he was clutching it.The group of people gasped as the Masamune started to float into the air and over their heads.  
  
"The mark..."my sensitive ears heard Nono whisper as he stared at Ray.  
  
Ray had fallen to one knee and his entire body was shaking.  
  
'What's...happening to me?'he thought.  
  
Even his mind's voice was filled with fear.I could tell that everyone was worried.But my attention was on the Masumune.A strange white light surrounded it,and even Ray.  
  
"It has chosen the next person to wield it!"Nono exclaimed.  
  
The Masamune hovered in front of Ray and his trembling stopped.He looked up in surprise at the sword.But his look quickly changed from surprised to serious.He reached and grabbed the handle of the magnificent blade and stood up.  
  
"So...I wield the Masamune now..."he said,his voice filled with awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"There it is.Next one will be out Tuesday." 


	12. Lessons on Energy

Author's Note:"Here's chapter 12."  
  
Disclaimer:You know already.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12:Lessons On Energy  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd of people started to ask me questions,pulling on my arm or shirt to get my attention.  
  
"Why do you own the Masamune?"one person asked.  
  
"Can I touch the blade?"another person questioned.  
  
'Isn't that a stupid question....,'I thought,"I wish you idiots would give me some breathing space!"  
  
'Tell them:Stupid fools,I don't have time for you!Clear a path!'Trunks thought.  
  
'If you say so,'I thought back.  
  
"Stupid fools,I don't have time for you!Clear a path!"I demanded.  
  
All of the people quickly ran to the other side of the room.  
  
'Thanks,'I thought.  
  
'Don't worry about it.I went through the same thing in my dimension.Only with reporters,'Trunks thought.  
  
We walked out of the building to avoid any more questions.  
  
"So..What now?We did what we came 'ere to do,right?"Cirrus asked.  
  
"Yeah but...There's still a lot I want to know,"I replied.  
  
"Our father..."Zapland trailed off.  
  
I clenched my free fist,"I want to know...Why he did what he did."  
  
"Do you wish to move onward with your life,willing to forget what happened?Or do you want to investigate the past and discover why things are the way they are?"Nono questioned.  
  
"I have no choice but to move on,but..Nono,you're wrong.Moving forward doesn't mean forgetting about the past,but facing it,"I answered.  
  
"You are right.There is only one path to choose currently,"he said.  
  
"I want to know why he would do what he did to our peaceful town.So,I'm coming too,"Sarah said.  
  
"It's going to be dangerous.You sure a girl like you can handle it?"I asked.  
  
She smirked,"After hearing that,I guess I don't have a choice,do I?"  
  
I smirked back,"..That's good to hear."  
  
"Even though I don't know the whole story,I,too,wish to know why someone would burn down a town,"Trunks stated.  
  
"Okay.What about the rest of you?"I asked.  
  
"Hmph.I have no choice but to join you,"Zapland said.  
  
"It has been awhile since I've seen the world.I shall accompany you,"Nono said.  
  
"Heh..This is gonna' turn into some kinda' long adventure,ain't it?I guess I ain't got a choice either,"Cirrus stated.  
  
"I guess that means I'll have to come along.Someone has to keep an eye on Cirrus,"Jessie laughed.  
  
Cirrus glared at her.  
  
"So,you people are going on a long trip,correct?"  
  
I turned around to see a short old man looking at us.  
  
"What's it to you?"I asked.  
  
"I'm sure a person like you knows life is like a road with many potholes.And I'm sure you know what you're planning is going to be a long and hard journey,"the old man said.  
  
"Just what are you getting at?"I questioned.  
  
"I believe what I can teach you will help on your path.I own a dojo where people learn to harness the power within themselves.From what I can tell,you people have amazing potential.If you wish to learn how to harness your power,then follow me,"the old man replied and started to walk off.  
  
I looked towards the others,"What do you think?Should we acknowledge the senile fool?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt,"Sarah said.  
  
"I guess you're right.Let's go,"I said and followed the old man.  
  
-----  
  
"So,what do we do?"I asked.  
  
"First,please have a seat on the floor,"the old man said.  
  
"Gee,first you drag us in here then you say we have to sit on the floor.You really are senile,"I muttered before sitting down.  
  
"You there,"the old man pointed to Trunks,"Show them the power you have."  
  
'WHAT!?'Trunks thought.  
  
"I can tell you've tried to hide it for some time,but you should have known you would have to show them sooner or later.Show them that you can fly and control your energy,"the old man said.  
  
'Hey,at least he doesn't know you can make a breeze,make your hair stand up,and make it golden all at the same time,'I thought.  
  
'You have a point,'Trunks thought and stood up.  
  
He floated a few feet in the air,causing the others to gasp,except Sarah because she had seen him fly when we had escaped from Sygar.Then he held out his hand created a ball of energy.  
  
"Tell me,how long have you been able to do this?"the old man asked.  
  
Trunks made the energy disappear,"Practically since I was born."  
  
"Who taught you?"  
  
"An old friend of mine by the name of Gohan Son."  
  
"I've never heard of him...Where does he teach?"  
  
"A place...very far from here."  
  
"I would like to meet him sometime.Perhaps you could bring him here one day?"  
  
"...He's dead now..."  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that.You may sit back down."  
  
Trunks lowered to the ground and did as he was told.All of the others had questions forming in their minds,I could tell.  
  
"So,what are you going to teach us first?"I asked.  
  
"Well first,you must learn to manipulate your energy.It is something that everybody has in their body,it's just hidden,"the old man replied.  
  
And that's when our lessons started.The old man never told us his name,only saying that a name has no true meaning.Instead,we continued to call him 'old man',which was his idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"I don't have much to say,except:Please review." 


	13. Training and a Feast

Author's Note:"I know,I forgot to update yesterday.So I'll put two up today."  
  
Disclaimer:You should know by now....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13:Training and a Feast  
  
Trunks' Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared out the window to a small battlefield area.Ray and Zapland were sparring there,with Zapland having the upper hand because of Ray's lack of practice with the Masamune.  
  
"Those two will get irritated eventually,then you'll see their true power,"the old man that had taught us said.  
  
I continued to watch the battle,trying to keep my mind clear of thought to avoid distracting Ray.  
  
"WOAH!"Cirrus exclaimed as a blast of golden energy escaped Ray's palm.  
  
The others had trained for two weeks.But it only took Ray,Sarah,and Zapland three days to learn everything.My sensitive ears could hear every metal clang outside of the window as Ray and Zapland fought on.  
  
"It should be starting soon..."the old man trailed off.  
  
Zapland started to slash his sword relentlessly,causing Ray to go on the defensive.From the thoughts in his head,he preferred to be on the offensive and it started to irritate him.Before I knew what was going on,Ray's hair had stood up in spikes and turned orange again.  
  
"What in the world?"Jessie asked.  
  
I watched with even more curiosity then before.After awhile of Zapland getting pushed back,there was a bright flash of light.When it subsided,we could see that Zapland's hair had stood up and turned orange as well.The two floated into the air and extended their hands.They both shouted and two extremely large,golden beams collided with one another.  
  
"Oh man!If this goes on,they could hurt somebody in the town!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
"No,look at them.They are completely in control of everything that's going on.If anything,they're just trying to show off!"the old man laughed.  
  
They stopped the beams and started to use their swords again.  
  
"This is fascinating.They are almost like two fires dancing in the sky,"Nono said.  
  
"If this wasn't a fight...I'd say it was beautiful,"Sarah stated.  
  
I had to agree with them.The way Ray and Zapland were moving,you'd think it was just one large motion guided by the wind.The others gasped when the two disappeared,but I could see every movement they made.  
  
"How can they move that fast?"Jessie asked.  
  
I followed their every move with my eyes.One minute,they would be on one side of the field,then on the other.They disappeared again.  
  
"Where'd they go!?"Cirrus questioned,a confused look on his face.  
  
Not even I could answer,until two blasts shot from the opposite sides of the battlefield.Those were followed by many more in rapid succession.  
  
"All right,you two,I believe that's enough for today,"the old man said a microphone.  
  
The blasts stopped and the two came back to the building.  
  
-----  
  
"You can drop out of these forms,right?"Sarah asked.  
  
"I think so,"Ray replied,"But I'm not sure how."  
  
"Try thinking about something peaceful,"I suggested.  
  
Ray and Zapland closed their and soon,they were back to normal.  
  
"Now try thinking about Zaffiroth,"I said,curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
Their hair lifted up and became orange again.  
  
'So,it IS like Super Saiyan,'I thought.  
  
'You mean our transformation is controlled by emotions?'Ray thought.  
  
'Yes.But you should be able to transform at will with enough training,'I thought.  
  
There was an inhuman growling noise and I started to blush,"Umm...I'm just a little hungry."  
  
"Good.We have prepared a feast for you,"the old man said.  
  
I gulped,"Feast?"  
  
Ever since I had arrived in the dimension,I had tried to at least eat like a civilized human,that's why I was so hungry.If an entire feast was laid out before me,I'd start eating like the uncivilized pig that all Saiyans are.My mother had told me stories about when Gohan's father,Goku,was still alive.He once ate an all-you-can-eat buffet out of business and had even been banned from most restaurants.They brought out the feast and I had to force myself not to drool.Almost every kind of food imaginable was sitting on a table in front of us. My stomach growled and I would have sworn it said,'FOOD!'  
  
I couldn't take it anymore,my Saiyan side got the best of me and I ran towards the food,ignoring the silver ware and started to stuff food in my mouth like a true Saiyan.But something surprised me,I wasn't alone.Ray and Zapland were doing the same thing.  
  
"Since when did we become friends with the three pigs?"I heard Cirrus ask.  
  
The others stared at us in disbelief.I started to feel a little embarrassed,but I ignored it.  
  
"I didn't know it was possible for the body to store all of that food..."Jessie's voice trailed off.  
  
After we had finished off the food,we sat down for a few minutes to digest.  
  
"You guys didn't leave any food for us!!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
I turned red,"S-Sorry."  
  
'If mother knew about this,she'd scream at me until my ears bleed,'I thought.  
  
"Don't worry,there's plenty more in the other room.I thought something like this might happen,so we prepared two feasts,"the old man stated.  
  
The others walked into the next room to get their food.  
  
"Hey....Why don't get any more food?"I asked,actually surprising myself.  
  
'I wonder why we had to eat that much?'Ray thought.  
  
'Well,I know why I did.Maybe it's because now you have a small amount of control on your transformations and it makes you hungrier from the loss of energy,'I thought.  
  
When the others were done eating,we headed to our rooms that they had supplied for us and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Next is #14." 


	14. Ray & Sarah

Author's Note:"Like I said,two chapters.Oh yeah,romance starts in this chapter too."  
  
Disclaimer:I did have a witty remark to put here,put it turns out I don't own that either(just like Dragonball).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14:Ray & Sarah  
  
Third Person  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He stared up at the ceiling,unable to sleep for some reason.  
  
'Trunks,are you awake?'he thought.  
  
No response.  
  
'Good.One of the few times when I'm the only one that hears my thoughts,'he thought.  
  
He sat up and looked around the room.Nothing special.Just a bed,window,and mirror.  
  
'Man,the past few days have been boring,'a smirk crept across his face,'Except for the battles.'  
  
He stood from the bed and walked over to the window,staring at the full moon.It was almost like the large sphere in the sky was glowing.He shook his head.  
  
'May as well do something,'he thought and opened the window,hovering out of the building to train.  
  
-----  
  
She looked around the room.It was real simple.Just a bed,mirror,and window.  
  
'I wonder how Ray's doing?I'm surprised he and Zapland didn't get hurt while they were training,'she thought,standing up from her bed.  
  
She looked out of the window,expecting to see the moon.But instead,she saw what seemed to be a fire dancing in front of it.She smiled and started to walk out of the building,deciding not to fly out and startle who it was.  
  
-----  
  
Ray crossed his arms and closed eyes,he was meditating now.The orange aura around him danced like a flickering fire.Sarah watched from the ground below in awe.It looked like he was surrounded by violent flames.With the moon glowing behind him,Sarah though he looked like a hero out of a fairy tale.  
  
"What are you staring at?"he asked.  
  
Sarah gasped in surprise.How had he noticed her?  
  
"What are you doing out here?"she questioned.  
  
Ray opened his eyes,"I couldn't sleep,so I decided to get in some training.You never know what kind of monster we'll encounter tommorow.Anyway,what are you doing out here?You do know that the night has many eyes...teeth..."(A/N:Ever played Grandia 2?Ryudo says something like that to Elena.)  
  
"Ha ha,very funny.I came out here because I couldn't sleep and I saw you out here,"Sarah replied.  
  
The young man lowered to ground and dropped out of his orange haired state.  
  
"You still didn't completely answer my question.I highly doubt you came out here just to check up on me,"he smirked,"Unless you have a crush on me or something."  
  
"Ha!I wouldn't dream about having a crush on someone like you!"Sarah teased.  
  
He acted hurt,"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
She turned around and walked a short distance away,"Catch me and I'll tell you."  
  
With that,she flew off,leaving a very confused Ray behind her.  
  
'Mental note:Women are strange.End....Oh well,may as well play along,'he thought and followed her.  
  
He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her from behind.She started to struggle to get loose.  
  
"You do remember that I was the second fastest in our group while we trained,right?And,I was the fastest person in Spyroton,"Ray said with a smirk on his face.  
  
The struggling stopped as Sarah turned her head to look directly at him,"You...remembered."  
  
Ray arched an eyebrow in thought for a second,"You're right.I wonder how I it happened...?"  
  
"What else do you remember?"Sarah asked.  
  
He let her go and brought up to his head,"Something about a...posse?You,me,Jessie,and Cirrus."  
  
"What Cirrus' nickname?"Sarah questioned.  
  
"The...brute,"Ray answered.  
  
Sarah threw her arms around him,"You finally remembered!"  
  
Ray couldn't hide the reddish tint that came to his face.He was glad she wasn't looking directly at him any more.He couldn't resist hugging her back.After the short embrace,the two lowered to the ground so they could sit down.  
  
"There's one part in my memory that's still a little fuzzy.It's something about you being sick on you birthday?"Ray asked.  
  
"Oh yeah..."Sarah started to remember that day so long ago.  
  
*Sarah's Birthday Flash Back*  
  
The seven year old Sarah looked out her window at all the kids playing outside.  
  
'Why'd I have to get the flu on my birthday?'she thought after sneezing.  
  
Something below her window caught her eye,'It's Ray!But...What's he doing?'  
  
The seven year old Ray looked around at everyone,whistling casually.Then he smirked and started to climb the wall into Sarah's window.  
  
"Hey,"he said,the smirk still on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?You know my parents don't like you in here!"Sarah whispered harshly.  
  
"Oh,like I care!They can go lick an ice covered street sign for all I care,"Ray said,"Besides,I had to give you this."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.Then he handed it to Sarah,"Happy birthday."  
  
"You're the only one whose brought me anything today,"she said.  
  
"Well,I'm not like the idiots that forgot about your birthday,I'm like the idiots that think about their friends.Don't open it until I'm gone,okay?"Ray said as he started to climb out the window.  
  
"Sarah!Is someone up there!?It isn't that orphan boy,is it?"Sarah's father asked outside the door.  
  
"No daddy!"Sarah exclaimed quickly.  
  
Footsteps went away from the door as Sarah sighed.  
  
"Oh no!It's the dirty little orphan boy that climbs like a monkey and runs like a cheetah!Everyone,run for your lives like the idiots that you are!"Ray mocked.  
  
Sarah giggled as Ray started to climb the rest of the way down the wall.She started to open the box to reveal a golden locket.She opened the locket to reveal a picture of Ray,Jessie,and Cirrus holding a sign that said 'Happy Birthday!!!'  
  
She brought the locket up to her heart,"Thank you..."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sarah held out the locket for Ray to see.  
  
"You kept it?"he asked.  
  
"Of course!"she replied,"I'll never forget that day.This is the only gift that I got except from my parents."  
  
It was strangely quiet for awhile.Then the two looked into each other's eyes,and they slowly started to get closer.Until their lips touched.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"What did you think?I'm know not the best at romance,but I try.Please review." 


	15. Skye the Phoenix

Author's Note:"Wow,five reviews in one day!!BIG thanks goes to Riku and MysticGohan.Your reviews were so nice,I couldn't stop smiling for hours!Here are my responses:  
  
To Riku:You think this story has one of the best plots on the site?Gee,I don't know what to say!Thank you,for one.Glad you like the story.  
  
To MysticGohan:Chrono Trigger,huh?I played that for...a few hours.But it wasn't mine so I didn't get much of a chance to get into it.I never really thought about buying it.Maybe I will soon....But I have played Chrono Cross,the sequal,for Playstation.Anyway,thanks for the review.Glad you like the story.  
  
Well,onto Chapter 15."  
  
Disclaimer:Refer to the past 14 chapters for a disclaimer.If you're too lazy...I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15:Skye the Phoenix  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked into the dining area and saw everyone sitting at a table waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Am I the last one awake?"I asked.  
  
"No.Ray and Sarah haven't woke up yet,"Cirrus replied.  
  
"They're not even in the building,"Zapland said.  
  
"Strange..."I trailed off,'Ray,are you okay?'  
  
No response.  
  
'He must be asleep,'I thought,"I'll go find them."  
  
"Okay,"everyone said.  
  
I walked out of the building and took to the sky,trying to sense Ray or Sarah's energy.It didn't take long for me to find them.I landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest.There was a small pond nearby.I looked around saw what my mother would call a 'cute' sight.Ray and Sarah were sitting against a tree,their heads resting on each other,sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Mother would either laugh,wake them up and embarrass them,or call Miss Chi-Chi so they could talk about how 'cute' it is,'I thought.  
  
Deciding that they should wake up,I nudged Ray on the shoulder,only earning a few mumbles from him.  
  
'Hm...He's a lot like me so,what would wake me up?'I thought.  
  
I couldn't help but smirk as I said,"Breakfast is ready."  
  
His eyes opened and started to look around,then he glared at me,"Liar."  
  
I took a quick glance at Sarah.That made Ray remember where he was.  
  
"Heh...Heh...I'll explain later,"he said.  
  
"I'm sure the others would like to know where you two were.I'll head back while you wake her up,"I stated.  
  
He nodded and I flew off.  
  
-----  
  
"So,where have you two been?"Cirrus asked.  
  
"Well,last night we couldn't sleep so I decided to train some.Then she came out and for some strange reason wanted me to chase her,"Ray started.  
  
"He caught me and said something about Spyroton.I told he had remembered and we landed in the clearing Trunks found us in.After I told him about my seventh birthday,we ended up kissing.Then we talked some more,fell asleep,and Trunks found us this morning,"Sarah finished.  
  
"So,are you two a...couple now?"Jessie asked.  
  
"I guess...Are we?"Ray questioned.  
  
"Well..we did kiss so..."Sarah trailed off.  
  
"I cannot believe you two question such things.Piece it together,you fools.Friends since childhood,kissing,if you are not a couple then I must be loosing my mind,"Zapland said.  
  
"I have to say,although Zapland's theory of it is a bit...straight forward,it is logical,"Nono stated.  
  
"Well,if Mister Conversation and the Silver Genius say we are,"Ray started.  
  
"I guess we're a couple,"Sarah finished.  
  
-----  
  
"Well,we should be leaving,"Ray said.  
  
"Well,good luck.Both on your journey and your new relationship,"the old man said,smiling at Ray and Sarah.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
"We must hurry,the man with the silver hair does not rest,"Zapland said.  
  
"Right,"Ray agreed.  
  
"Thanks for training us,"Sarah said.  
  
"It was an honor to teach students as advanced as yourselves,"the old man said.  
  
We all said our good byes before flying in the air and heading west.  
  
'What city is next?'I thought.  
  
'Spiral City,'Ray thought.  
  
I watched the scenery as it passed by bellow.This world was a lot like my own.For some reason,I had pictured other dimensions to have blue grass,green sky,and grey oceans.But this dimension only had a few differences from the one I was from.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I saw a bird-like form on the ground.I stopped my flight and hovered in the air.The others stopped as well.  
  
"Look down there,"I said.  
  
They all looked down and I heard a few muttered 'What?'s.The bird flew up to us,strange sparks coming from it's wings with every flap.It hovered in front of Ray.It was mostly an orange color,with a bit of red,yellow,and green on it's wings.  
  
"It's a Phoenix..."Ray trailed off,"A baby Phoenix!"  
  
"I may appear to be a baby but I am actually thousands of years old.I have just recently been reborn,"the Phoenix said.  
  
We all gasped in surprise.  
  
"It can talk!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
"My name is Skye,"the Phoenix said.  
  
"Skye the Phoenix,huh?"Ray asked.  
  
"Well,at least you aren't scared like most other humans are when I talk,"Skye said.  
  
"It's understandable if they're scared.It isn't every day when a Phoenix introduces itself to you,"Jessie said.  
  
"I must agree,"Nono said.  
  
"You people are on a quest,correct?If it is not a bother,I would like to accompany you,"Skye stated.  
  
"I don't see why not.Any body have a reason he shouldn't?"Ray asked.  
  
We all shook our heads.  
  
"All right.Welcome to the group,Skye,"Ray said.  
  
"Where are we headed?"Skye questioned.  
  
"West to Spiral City,"Zapland replied.  
  
With that,we all introduced ourselves and resumed our flight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Anyone know where I got the name 'Skye'?I was thinking of Grandia 2 when I wrote this.Skye is Ryudo's falcon.Next chapter will be out on Saturady.Please review.Oh,and thanks again to Riku and MysticGohan." 


	16. Alia & Vivi

Author's Note:"I don't have anything to say today."  
  
Disclaimer:DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama,not to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16:Alia and Vivi  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We landed not far from Spiral City and walked the rest of the way so people wouldn't see us flying.Skye had landed on my shoulder so people would think he was a pet falcon.  
  
"You humans have a strange way of building cities,"Skye said.  
  
The city had a long walk way that spiraled up into the air with houses and shops on both sides.At the top was a much larger structure.  
  
"That's probably the mayor's house,"I said.  
  
"Why don't we go to a restaurant?That flight was longer than I thought it would be,"Trunks suggested.  
  
"Well,it is close to lunch time.Skye,shouldn't you be ramming your head into a tree by now?"I asked.  
  
He tightened his grip on my shoulder and glared at me,"Very funny."  
  
"Okay,okay!"I exclaimed.  
  
'Note to self:Don't make birds angry,'I thought.  
  
"You go land on the roof or something.I'm pretty sure they don't allow birds in a restaurant,"I said when we were just outside the door of one.  
  
Skye flew off my shoulder and we walked in.We all got seated at a table and ordered.I looked around to make sure Zaffiroth hadn't somehow gotten passed our senses.That's when I noticed a blonde girl staring at me,Zapland,and Trunks.I tapped Trunks on the shoulder and nodded in the girls direction.  
  
'I wonder why she's staring at us?'Trunks thought.  
  
'Maybe you don't want to know.She might have a crush on you,'I thought.  
  
'I went through enough of that in my own dimension.My mother was the smartest and richest woman on the planet and for some reason girls thought Gohan and I were cute.Until the Androids got more vicious,'he thought.  
  
'More vicious?I thought they were bringers of chaos when you were one year old?'  
  
'Not exactly.At first they just did little attacks and people got over them quickly.But after about ten years of that,they started to destroy everything.Buildings,vehicles...They even tortured people until they begged for mercy,then they...'  
  
Trunks slammed his fist on the table,startling everyone and snapping the table itself.His face started to turn red.I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment.  
  
"S-Sorry,"he whispered,though his voice was still filled with anger.  
  
I knew how he felt.I,too,had gone through so much.There were times when I thought it was all a dream and I tried to wake up.Only to find that it was still real.  
  
'The only advice I can give you is to control your anger and don't,'I looked down at the splinters of the table,'snap tables in half.'  
  
'You sounded...like Gohan when you said,er,thought that,'Trunks thought.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
I looked up,it was that girl that had been staring at us.  
  
"What?"Zapland asked,obviously irritated that someone had disturbed his thoughts about who knows what.  
  
"I want that silver thing to meet a friend of mine,"the girl said cheerfully.  
  
"I am not a thing..."Nono trailed off.  
  
"Where is this friend of yours?"I asked.  
  
"Down here."  
  
I looked and saw an orange beast about the size of Nono.It looked like him too,but with orange hair.  
  
"Hm?A..female?I never thought I'd see another one in my life!"Nono exclaimed.  
  
I looked from Nono,to the orange female,and back.If I didn't know better,I would have said they had hearts flying above their heads.  
  
"Since my friend's in a bit of a daze,I'll introduce her.This is Vivi,and I'm Alia,"the girl said and extended her hand.  
  
I looked back to Nono and noticed that he was in a daze as well.Then I turned back to Alia and extended my hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you.I'm Ray,the girl across from me is Sarah,the lavender haired guy is Trunks,"the girl giggled at Trunks's name,causing him to blush,"The girl across from him is Jessie,the guy next her is my brother,Zapland,the guy across from him is Cirrus,or the 'goon' or 'brute' if you prefer,and of course the silver beast over there's Nono.There should be a bird on the roof named Skye,but he's probably knocked himself out on a closed window or something,"I finished.  
  
"Gee,you sure are a strange group,huh?"she asked.  
  
'I have to agree with that,'I thought.  
  
"Oh my...You know you have to pay for that,right?"our waitress asked when she saw the table laying on the ground.  
  
Trunks blushed again.  
  
"Heh...Sorry about that.My friend doesn't know his own strength,"I said and handed over ten zeal to pay for the table.  
  
"C'mon,my table's big enough,"Alia said.  
  
We shrugged and followed her over to the table.After the food arrived,I could tell the others were staring at me,Zapland,and Trunks again.Especially Alia.  
  
"I'll never get used to that,"Sarah said.  
  
I noticed that Nono hadn't touched his food,he just continued to stare at Vivi.  
  
'Ah,what a cute sight,'I thought with a silent chuckle.  
  
'I think it's nice that Nono has found another one of his species,'Trunks thought.  
  
'Yeah,you're right.But I hope this doesn't slow us down,'I thought.  
  
Sarah,Jessie,and Alia had been in a conversation which I had completely ignored until...  
  
"Can I help you guys on your trip?"Alia had managed to pull us all into the conversation.  
  
"Well,another ally does make things easier.But,it's dangerous.Are you sure--"I started.  
  
"'You want to join?'Ray,you're getting too predictable,"Sarah said.  
  
I decided to stay silent for a little while,'I now pass the leadership onto you.'  
  
"Well,I guess Ray doesn't have a problem with it so...I guess it's all right,"Trunks thought,guessing what I had meant.  
  
"I guess you're the leader,right?"Alia asked me.  
  
"According to who you ask,I guess I am,"I replied.  
  
"So,O great leader,what do you suggest we do until the silver haired one shows up again?"Zapland asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well,first we have to teach her what we know,"I answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Again,I was thinking of Grandia 2 when I wrote this.That's how I came up with most of the dialogue between Ray and Skye.Well,since I don't have anything else to say,please review." 


	17. Help From a Saiyan

Author's Note:"You're going to like this chapter....That's all I'm saying."  
  
Disclaimer:Two words for you:I'M BROKE!!If I owned Dragonball,I'd probably be rich.In other words:I don't own it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17:Help From A Saiyan  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We had been teaching Alia for two days.She was learning extremely fast.It was almost like she could already do everything.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about today,"Ray said.  
  
"What do you mean?"I asked.  
  
"The sky seems ominous.Something big is going to happen,"Nono said.  
  
"Zaffiroth?"I questioned.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well,no use worrying about it.Let's just keep our eyes open in case something does happen,"Ray stated.  
  
"What are you three up to?"  
  
We turned around and saw Sarah.She had an inquisitive look on her face.  
  
"They th--"I started.  
  
Ray shook his head,"Nothing..."  
  
Sarah sighed,"There you go again."  
  
"HA HA HA!Such fools..."  
  
We looked up and saw the silver haired man hovering above us.  
  
"Old man.."Ray growled.  
  
There was as shout of rage and the clanging of metal as Zaffiroth raised his sword to block a blow from behind.It was Zapland.  
  
"I had a feeling my other son wouldn't be far away.Fate tends to intertwine two brother's destinies,"Zaffiroth said.  
  
"Hmph...Destiny.Right,"Ray stated.  
  
Zapland lowered to the ground next us.  
  
"Who is he?"Skye,who had just flown into a tree,asked.  
  
"Our father,"Zapland replied,venom dripping off his voice.  
  
"Why did you burn down Spyroton!?"Ray demanded.  
  
Zaffiroth looked deep in thought,"For power...For justice..."  
  
That same darkness from our last encounter surrounded us once again.  
  
"What do you mean?How can one get power and justice by throwing the lives of others away!?"Zapland asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha!Spyroton was a town that always talked of justice,but they put their hope into two little children.Even though they would not admit it,they could only put their hope in those two children.Even if the entire town acted like they disliked the two,they still cowered in fear behind them when a danger arose.Those two children were you two,"Zaffiroth said,raising his sword to point at Ray and Zapland.  
  
"You two were the power that town needed for justice,"he continued,"But their destiny was to burn in the fire of the Murasame.This sword is power,this sword is JUSTICE!"  
  
"You talk of destiny,but destiny is for one who is scared to make his own choices!!!"Zapland shouted.  
  
"Those people that died,what did they die for?It wasn't so you could gain power!They were all young,and most had long lives ahead of them!But you had to take it away!"Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"My hometown once came close to suffering the same fate as theirs did.But my mother and father prevented you from doing so.I must continue what they started!"Nono snarled.  
  
"My home was destroyed by two beings like you.They thought they could destroy everything and get away with it.But they paid for what they did...And so will you!"I growled.  
  
Ray held up the Masamune,his entire body shaking,"Don't you see?True power,true justice is in the heart!Not in something as VILE as you!!!"  
  
"Murasame,show them your power!!"Zaffiroth exclaimed.  
  
The sword started to take the shape of a human again,and soon stood in front of us.  
  
"Again?I thought you would give up!"the sword exclaimed.  
  
Ray and Zapland's hair turned orange.I couldn't hold myself back.I could feel my energy coursing through my veins,and soon,my hair turned golden as I became a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Old man...No,Zaffiroth!Watch as your precious sword is destroyed before your very eyes,"Ray said. I held out both of my hands,wide open,and gathered as much energy as I could,"FINISHING BUSTER!!!"  
  
The large yellow beam shot out of my hands toward the jet black figure and absorbed it.The energy disappeared and the Murasame staggered backwards.  
  
"WHAT!?"it shouted.  
  
Zapland dashed forward and sliced his blade through the evil sword.That was when I had noticed that something was wrong with the energy in the area.I had felt it many times before,but not in this dimension.I turned to Ray and gasped.Not only were his hands gathering energy in an all too familiar fashion,but my mentor was standing next to him in Super Saiyan.It was unmistakable,the scar on the cheek,the short and spiky hair,the missing arm,the orange uniform,it was Gohan.  
  
"Kaaa..."Ray said.  
  
"Kaaa..."Gohan said.  
  
"Meee..."  
  
"Meee..."  
  
"Haaa..."  
  
"Haaa..."  
  
"Meee..."  
  
"Meee..."  
  
My eyes widened.This was Gohan's finishing move,the Kamehameha.And they were both using it.  
  
They thrust their hands forward,"HA!!!"  
  
The blue and white beam shot forward,enveloping the Murasame in its power.I covered my eyes as the blast got bigger and brighter.When I could see again,the Murasame lay on the ground,shattered,Gohan had disappeared,and Ray was unconcious.That's when I noticed that a white light had surrounded the Masamune and Murasame.  
  
"They're fusing together to create the true evil destroying sword,"Nono stated.  
  
"What!?How could you children have defeated the Murasame!?"Zaffiroth demanded.  
  
I turned to him and smirked,"My mother once said,and I quote,'There's a whole lot of power in youth today!'"  
  
"Hmph,very well.If you wish to fight me,then go west,across the ocean,"Zaffiroth said and disappeared.  
  
The darkness around us shattered.I couldn't help but wonder,had that really been Gohan?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"So that's where the real action started.If you've played Grandia 2 before,you probably recongize some of the dialogue.I got it from one of Ryudo and Melfice's conversations.When I wrote this,I was either close to beating that gameor I had just finished it.I can't remember which.Well,please review." 


	18. Secrets of the Past

Author's Note:"The plot thickens again in this chapter.For awhile,you've asked yourself:'What are Ray and Zapland?'.Well,that question and a few more are answered here."  
  
Disclaimer:I live in America,and Dragonball Z was created in Japan.Since I've never left my country,I'm sure you can comprehend what I mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18:Secrets of the Past  
  
Zapland's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched as the two swords floated to each other,both glowing that strange white light.  
  
"I can't believe we will get to see the Murasamune being formed before our very eyes!"Nono exclaimed.  
  
"How did the two swords become separated?"I asked.  
  
"At one point,it's owner had evil intentions,and one half of the sword didn't want others to come to harm if they were innocent.But the other half craved for war and destruction,because it had become one with owner.So the sword split,one with the power to do evil,and the other with the power to stop it.The legend said that if one put the two in a pond,lilies would gather around the Masamune and never be harmed because of it's holy power,but eventually they would float down stream to the Murasame and gather around it,only to be sliced in half.But if one were to defeat the other,they would rejoin once again.If the Murasame won,it would become an evil blade,but if the Masamune won,it would become the sword with the power to strike down all evil.But the swords don't have any power themselves, they just get stronger depending on the owner.It's basically all the power from within the owners is drawn into the swords as they fight one another,so the one who's owner has the strongest will wins,"the silver beast explained.  
  
"Wow...So Ray's will is stronger than Zaffiroth's?"Sarah questioned.  
  
"Precisely,"Nono replied.  
  
"Hm...Brother,you have gotten stronger in the past nine years,"I said,looking at the unconscious body of Ray.  
  
"Perhaps we should take him somewhere to rest.That attack took everything out of him,"Skye stated.  
  
"Shut up,Skye.I'm not gonna' stay down long."  
  
Ray jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.The sudden movement had surprised most of the others,except Trunks and myself..  
  
"Good to see that you are okay,"Nono said,"Look over there."  
  
Ray looked to where Nono had motioned.It was where the two swords were combining.  
  
"Woah..."was all he could say.  
  
After a momentary flash of light,a new sword floated in the air in front of us.It was nearly identical to the Masamune but had a longer blade,and something was inscribed in it.  
  
"'Seiken'?What does that mean?"Ray asked.  
  
"Where I'm from...Seiken means 'Holy Sword',"Trunks said.  
  
"Yes.That is the mark that proves the Murasamune is a Holy Sword,"Nono stated.  
  
The sword floated in Ray's grasp and stopped glowing.He swung it a few times and a satisfied smirk came onto his face,"At least it's lighter and easier to use than the Masamune."  
  
"We should head to the others and tell them of our victory here,"I said.  
  
"Yeah,I guess so,"he agreed.  
  
-----  
  
"Where have you guys been?"Jessie asked.  
  
"Well,first we started to feel like something was going to happen,then Zaffiroth showed up and challenged us,we fought the Murasame and won this time.You'll have to talk to them for the rest,I passed out from the pressure of it all,"Ray replied.  
  
"After Ray destroyed the Murasame,Zaffiroth told us that if we want to fight,we should head west,across the ocean,and disappeared.Then the Masamune and Murasame joined to form the Murasamune,the true Holy Sword.And here we are,"Sarah finished.  
  
"So...You guys actually beat the Murasame?"Alia questioned.  
  
We nodded.  
  
"My father tried to a long time ago.At least,that's what he told me.He's actually the one who made the Murasame,and sent it back in time so it could cause destruction in the past,"she said.  
  
"WHAT!?You mean,the Murasame is actually a time traveling sword?"Ray asked.  
  
"Yes...This is the year that my father sent the Murasame back in time.I didn't want to have to tell you this yet but...My father is Zaffiroth,"the blonde girl said.  
  
"But,that would make you our..."I started.  
  
"...Sister..."Ray finished.  
  
"I guess there's a lot I have to explain.You guys might want to sit down.Everyone else,could you leave?Except you,Sarah.This involves you too.And Trunks,you may as well hear it out too,since Ray will probably tell you through your dimensional link anyway,"Alia said.  
  
"But,how did you..."Ray and Trunks both said.  
  
"Just wait,okay?Everyone else,this will be a lot easier if we tell you later,"she stated.  
  
Everyone left and silence filled the air.It became eerily tense as well.  
  
"You see...Nobody in this room right now is human,completely at least,"Alia said,glancing at Trunks.  
  
'What?Not...human?'I thought.  
  
"Trunks is from another dimension,but he's also a Saiyan.A race full of extremely powerful fighters that eventually became mercenaries.Even though he's very kind,his roots come from a savage race that no longer exists.He is the last one.The rest of us are like him,but our race was never savage.At least,not AS savage.We are Tororins,from the now destroyed planet Tororo.Our planet was destroyed by war,supposedly.I've never been quite sure of the facts.But none of us were there at the time.A man named Borory sent the three of you here,to Earth.I'm not sure why he sent you,Sarah,but he had a rivalry with our father,the king of planet Tororo,Zaffiroth.So he sent you two here for revenge.Zaffiroth followed but never found you.Sarah,you were found by a couple in the mountains.I guess they never told you..."Alia started to explain.  
  
We sat there,absorbing all of this new information all at once.  
  
"How...How can this be...I've always wondered why I was so different from everyone else,but...Not like this,"Ray said.  
  
"I,too,have wondered why we were stronger than the other people of Spyroton,"I stated.  
  
"You two are now Super Tororins,"Alia continued,"Ten times more powerful than normal.Zaffiroth was never the kindest man,or king.He created the Murasame and he's why everything has come down to this."  
  
We all looked down at the floor,trying to sort it all out.  
  
"I'll leave you alone so you can talk,"Alia started to walk out the door,but Ray grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Ali...Sis,why now?Why all of a sudden like this?"he asked.  
  
"Because...I thought you might want to know who you really are,"she replied.  
  
Trunks stood up,"I'll leave you guys alone,I'm sure you have much to discuss."  
  
He and Ray looked at each other for a second and seemed to have a mental conversation.Trunks nodded and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"So,are you surprised?The name Borory came from Brolly's Japanese name.As for Tororin...I just came up with it off the top of my head.Hope you liked it.Please review." 


	19. Questions and a Rescue

Author's Note:"I don't have much to say,again."  
  
Disclaimer:All I own of Dragonball are a few video games,a few game cards,and a few posters.The rights to Dragonball belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19:Questions and a Rescue  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked around the lobby of the inn we were staying in.There was a large statue of a Phoenix in on corner and a Dragon in the other.I walked up to the Dragon statue and read what was inscribed on the base.  
  
'Legend of the Dragon:A long time ago when the Earth was made up of one continent,Dragons roamed the lands.After a few thousand years of peace,the Dragons started a war against each other.But it quickly became an all out fight for survival and there were no sides fighting each other.Instead,the Dragons fought each other to live and never helped one another.Soon,there was a light in the sky that illuminated the darkness that had covered to the land because of the battle.That light was a golden Dragon,one hundred times the size of normal Dragons.It called itself Tasar,one of the Holy Brothers,and brought peace to the land once again,'was written.  
  
"Interesting,"I whispered.  
  
"What is?"  
  
I turned around and saw Jessie looking at me,"I was just reading about the Dragons."  
  
"You didn't know that story?"she asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Strange...I've never heard of anyone not knowing that story,"she stated.  
  
I heard a door open and turned around to see Alia,Sarah,Ray,and Zapland walk out of the room they were in.They all looked serious.  
  
"We'll stay here tonight,but we leave first thing in the morning,"Ray said and headed up stairs to his room.  
  
'What's wrong?'I thought.  
  
'Shut up,Trunks,'he thought back.  
  
I knew that tone of thought all too well,I had used it on myself many times.He wanted to be left alone.  
  
"What's gotten into him?"Cirrus asked.  
  
"He's...We've all got a lot on our mind.We'll talk about it later,"Sarah said and headed up to her room.  
  
"Hmph,"Zapland crossed his arms and walked to his room as well.  
  
Alia followed the example and she,too,went to her room.  
  
"That's strange..I wonder what they had said in there?"Nono thought out loud.  
  
"No use thinking about it,"Skye,who was perched on a tree just outside an open window said.  
  
"Yeah,guess you're right,"Cirrus agreed.  
  
-----  
  
Two hours later,the four came out of their rooms and seemed to be back to normal.  
  
"So,you guys ready to talk about what exactly you talked about?"Jessie asked.  
  
"May as well get this over with,"Ray muttered.  
  
They told the others about where they were from,and what they were.I was astonished that the others didn't seem as surprised as I thought they'd be.  
  
"Well,it's not surprisin'.You three were always doin' things we couldn't,"Cirrus said.  
  
"This doesn't change a thing.I still want to fight Zaffiroth and get this over with,"Ray stated.  
  
"And so do we all.Like you said,this doesn't change a thing.You are still the people we remember from two hours ago,"Nono said.  
  
"Right.We're friends,no matter what planet you guys came from!"Jessie exclaimed.  
  
"Wait...What did you mean when you were talkin' about Ray an' Trunks having a mental connection?"Cirrus asked.  
  
Ray and I told them about how we could hear each other's thoughts because he was me in this dimension pretty much.  
  
"No wonder you didn't know the Dragon legend..."Jessie trailed.  
  
"Or,from what I've heard,nothing else for that madder,"Vivi added.  
  
"It's getting late.We should get some sleep,"Ray suggested.  
  
"Agreed,"Nono yawned.  
  
We all headed to our separate rooms to get some sleep.  
  
-----  
  
I stared up at the plain,white ceiling.I had a nightmare about what had happened that day.Gohan had appeared next to Ray again and they had both used the Kamehameha on me.  
  
'I'm glad that never happened,'I thought.  
  
After not getting a mental question from Ray,I guessed he was asleep.That was when I heard a scream outside.I got off my bed and ran to the window.I could see a bird-like monster attacking someone in the distance.  
  
'If someone needs help,we help them!'Gohan's words spoke in my mind.  
  
I opened the window and flew in the direction of the beast.When I got closer,I could tell it was much larger than any other bird I had heard of.  
  
"Are you okay!?"I called out to the person it was attacking.  
  
No response.The person was unconscious.  
  
'This bird's strong,I better go Super,"I thought and powered up.  
  
A gentle wind began to blow and it lifted my hair into spikes as it turned golden.The gold aura around me created a source of light and I could see the bird and it's victim clearly.The person was a blonde female.She didn't seem to have any serious injuries.The bird was incredibly large and had jet black wings and black feathers all over it's body.  
  
'I hope that girl is all right.Before I check on her,I have to take out this monstrosity,'I thought,looking up at the monster which had now completely focused on me.  
  
'If I take out it's wings,it'll be a sitting duck,'I thought,suddenly wishing I had remembered to grab my sword before flying out.  
  
The bird lunged at me and I managed to dodge,blasting one of it's wings in the process.It lunged at me again and I barely dodged its sharp beak.I took out its other wing and it fell to the ground.It stood up on it's feet and walked slowly towards me.I didn't waste any time and fired a strong beam of my energy at it.All that remained after the dust cleared was feathers.  
  
I turned to the girl,'Maybe I should take her to the inn so she can rest?'  
  
I nodded and picked the girl up.Then I flew back in the window and rested her on my bed.I dropped out of Super Saiyan and walked over to the only couch in the room and laid down.  
  
'I wonder who she is?'I thought before dozing off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"So,who is she?You'll have to read tomorrow to find out.Please review." 


	20. A Girl Named Ashley

Author's Note:"I still don't have much to say."  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20:A Girl Named Ashley  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Time to wake up."  
  
I opened one eye and saw Sarah standing over me,"How'd you get into my room?The door was locked."  
  
"I have my ways,"she replied,nodding towards the window.  
  
I had left it open the night before,"Why'd you have to wake me up?I was having a pleasant dream for once."  
  
"Yesterday,you said,and I quote 'We stay here tonight.But first thing in the morning,we leave',"she answered.  
  
"Oh...right...I'm already regretting it,"I said,getting off the bed.  
  
We walked out of the room and Sarah headed to the lobby where the others were.  
  
'Trunks,are you awake?'I thought.  
  
I could hear rather loud snoring coming from his room,so I walked over to the door and knocked on it.The snoring didn't stop.I turned the nob and found that it wasn't locked and walked in.Laying on Trunks's bed was a blonde girl sleeping peacefully,and Trunks was sitting in a chair snoring.  
  
I raised an eyebrow,'Now this is a strange scene.'  
  
I walked over to Trunks and nudged him.He just mumbled something about breakfast and started snoring again.  
  
'What was it he did to wake me up that one time...?Oh yeah,'I thought,"Trunks,breakfast is ready."  
  
"Where!?"he exclaimed,jumping up from the chair and knocking it over in the process.  
  
When he realized there was no food,he glared at me,"That wasn't funny..."  
  
I smirked,"Yeah it was.I've got two questions.Why were sleeping in a chair,and why's there a girl sleeping on your bed?"  
  
He looked to his bed and it seemed like he had forgotten where he had slept.  
  
"Oh,that.Well,I heard a scream and I went to the window,then I saw a person being attacked by a monster so I opened the window and flew as fast as I cou--"he started.  
  
"Woah!Ever heard of a summary?"I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry.Anyway,there was a person being attack and I naturally went to help.I beat the monster and since the girl was unconscious,I brought her back here to rest,"he said.  
  
"All right.Well,we should try to wake her,"I suggested.  
  
"Wake who?"  
  
"AH!"we both shouted,jumping back in surprise.  
  
We turned our heads to the source of the voice.It was the blonde girl.She was staring at us with curiosity in her green eyes.I glanced toward Trunks and noticed he was staring at her.  
  
'She's beautiful...'he thought.  
  
I elbowed him in the ribs,'Heh.Trunks,you're drooling.'  
  
He shook his head and become a very deep shade of red.  
  
I turned back to the girl that was still looking at us curiously,"We were talking about you.A monster had attacked you and knocked you unconscious.Trunks saved you."  
  
"A pair of trunks rescued me?"she asked.  
  
I chuckled at the look on Trunks's face,"No.That's his name."  
  
The girl turned to Trunks,"Oh.Thank you."  
  
She smiled at him,and I could have discovered a new shade of red by looking at Trunks's face.  
  
'Dude,if blood keeps rushing to your head like that,you'll pass out or have a nose bleed,'I thought,"So,what's your name?"  
  
The blonde turned back to me,"I'm Ashley.And you're...?"  
  
"The name's Ray,"I replied.  
  
"What is taking you morons so long!?They made me come up here to--"  
  
Zapland stopped mid sentence when he saw Ashley,"Who is this?"  
  
"I'm Ashley,"she replied.  
  
"Hmph.Well,you had better hurry up before they send me up here again,"Zapland growled and walked away.  
  
"That's my brother.His name's Zapland.He's not the social type,"I stated.  
  
"That was your brother...?He's not anything like you!"Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"It's an extremely long story,"I muttered.  
  
"We should head down before they get angry,"Trunks said,finally overcoming his embarrassment.  
  
I nodded and we lead Ashley to the lobby where the others were.  
  
"Hey,whose the chick?"Skye asked.  
  
Ashley's eyes widened,"How can...a bird...talk?"  
  
"Skye,you should learn to keep your beak shut while other people are around!And her name's Ashley,"I said.  
  
"Hmph.Learn not to talk when other people are around.Look who's talking,loud mouth,"Skye said.  
  
"At least I don't put worms in my mouth,"I muttered.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Right,anyway,"I started to point people out,"That's Sarah,Jessie,Cirrus,Alia,Nono,Vivi,and the bird wonder over there's Skye.You've all ready met Zapland and Trunks."  
  
"Wow...What brought this strange group together?"Ashley asked.  
  
"To summarize it,we're on a quest,"Sarah replied.  
  
"A quest,huh?Is there any way I can help?"Ashley questioned.  
  
"I don't know..."I trailed off.  
  
"I can cook."  
  
Trunks,Zapland,and myself immediately turned to her.  
  
"Welcome to the group,"the three of us said.  
  
I could hear someone mutter,"Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting in to."  
  
"Well,we should be going now,"I said,remembering why we were all gathered together.  
  
Everyone nodded and we walked out of the inn.Skye landed on my shoulder and we started toward the harbor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"See Author's Not at the top.Then,please review." 


	21. Zapland's Trump Card

Author's Note:"It's snowing where I live right now.Which probably means I won't have to do anything tomorrow(thank goodness)."  
  
Disclaimer:You know already.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21:Zapland's Trump Card  
  
Third Person  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do we have to take a boat,can't we just fly there?"Cirrus asked.  
  
"Fly?You mean on an airplane?"Ashley questioned.  
  
"We'll explain on the boat.Cirrus,do you actually think we could fly from one continent to another without getting tired?"Ray said.  
  
"Never mind,"Cirrus replied.  
  
They all boarded a boat going to the western continent.Trunks,who had never been on a boat before,started to get sea sick.  
  
"Uhhh...Now I know why Gohan was sick that time,"he groaned.  
  
"Here.Take this."  
  
He turned around and saw Ashley holding out a pill.  
  
"What's it for?"he asked.  
  
"It's something I made to cure sea sickness.After you take it,you'll be better in about two minutes,"Ashley replied.  
  
Trunks grabbed the pill and quickly swallowed it,"Thanks."  
  
"No problem,"Ashley said with a smile.  
  
Trunks felt his face get warm again.He turned his head so she wouldn't see.  
  
'I warned you before.If that keeps happening,you'll get a nose bleed,'Ray thought.  
  
Trunks looked across the ship's deck to where Ray was and glared at him,'If my memory serves correctly,you did the same thing every time you were near Sarah.'  
  
Ashley looked back and forth between the two.They looked like they were about to start laughing.But she couldn't understand why.  
  
-----  
  
A few minutes later,everybody had started to do their own things.Cirrus was talking with the Captain,Jessie had managed to start a conversation with Zapland,Nono and Vivi were talking about each other's past,Skye was teasing Ray and Sarah while they tried to talk,Alia had gone to the hull for a nap,and Trunks and Ashley were talking.  
  
"So,are those two a couple?"Ashley asked,motioning towards Ray and Sarah.  
  
"Yeah.They were childhood friends and fell for each other a few days ago,"Trunks replied.  
  
"What about you?Do you have a girlfriend?"Ashley questioned.  
  
The same blush came to Trunks's face once more,"Uhh..N-No.I've never really had t-time for th-that."  
  
"Oh.I'm surprised.You seem too cute to be single,"Ashley said.  
  
Trunks then thought he'd pass out from the blood rushing to his head.  
  
-----  
  
"I think Trunks has a crush on Ashley,"Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah,he does.Pretty much all I've got through our minds are his thoughts of Ashley,"Ray agreed.  
  
"What's it like to hear someone else's thoughts?"Sarah asked.  
  
A dark look crossed the Prince of Tororins face,"I can't talk right now...The old man's nearby."  
  
"Zaffiroth?"  
  
He nodded,"He's real close...Too close for a comfort."  
  
"Brother,we should prepare."  
  
Ray didn't have to turn around to know who it was.Only one person called him 'brother' in such a cold voice.  
  
"Zapland,go tell the Captain to stop the boat.Sarah,you go wake Alia and take Ashley with you.Jessie will probably follow you.Whatever you do,don't come out of the hull.Zaffiroth knows that if he hurts either of you,we'll have to do what he says,"Ray gave out orders,sounding like a true leader.  
  
The others did what their 'leader' had said.After the preparations,the two Princes of Tororins and the Prince of Saiyans had drawn their swords.  
  
"Ah,I'm glad I get to see my sons again."  
  
Zaffiroth appeared in front of them,a new Murasame held in his left hand.  
  
"Cirrus,you go to the hull with the girls,and take Nono and Vivi with you,"Ray said.  
  
"But--"Cirrus started.  
  
Ray turned to him for the first time,"Listen,there's going to be a huge battle and I don't want any of you to get hurt!!Now do as I say and get below deck!!!"  
  
Cirrus gasped at Ray's eyes.They were no long the usual dark brown color he had rembered.They were like fires burning where his pupils should be.Swallowing hard,Cirrus nodded and led Nono and Vivi below deck.Ray turned back to the silver haired man floating before them.  
  
*Remember the pain...*  
  
The voice had come from nowhere,but the three teenagers didn't pay attention to it.They pushed their energy to their feet,causing them to float into the air.  
  
"What?Do you want to fight me?"Zaffiroth asked.  
  
*The heat of the flames...*  
  
"Of course.What did you expect?We'd let you get away without paying for your crimes?"Ray questioned.  
  
The ocean started to stir at all of the energy hovering above it.The boat rocked with the increasing waves.  
  
*The tears as they gathered in your eyes...Even you,Trunks,know what it is like...*  
  
"Finally,I get to make you pay for what you did to innocent beings,"Zapland snarled.  
  
Lightning struck the water,causing an amazing light show in the waves,as the sky got darker.  
  
"All of the pain you caused.I destroyed two creatures like you and I'm willing to do it again for the sake of this world,"Trunks growled.  
  
The waves got worse as the three's hair started to stand up.Trunks's eyes turned green and his hair flashed golden before returning to the normal lavender color,then back to gold.Zapland and Ray's hair became orange.  
  
"The pain you caused us...The pain you caused the people that had to feel the cold steel of your blade...Prepare to feel the pain you caused!!!"Ray shouted.  
  
*The pain of seeing your home destroyed...*  
  
The three flew forward and slashed at the same time,only to have their blades blocked Zaffiroth's.  
  
"HA HA HA!!YOU CAN'T WIN!!!"Zaffiroth laughed.  
  
"Ray!I'll help!"  
  
The Phoenix known as Skye flew next to them,his talons seeming sharper than before.The wind caused by their energy made it harder for him to fly steadily,but he managed.  
  
"All right,"Ray pointed to Zaffiroth,"Skye take flight!"  
  
Skye flew forward and Zaffiroth was surrounded by a barrier,making him unable to move,and Skye dug his talons into the silver haired man's shoulder.  
  
"Here goes!"Ray exclaimed as Sky flew back to him and he raised his sword,"Flying Phoenix Slash!!!"  
  
Skye passed by Ray twenty times,each passing earning a slash of the Murasamune towards Zaffiroth.  
  
"I can't hold on any longer,"Skye said as the barrier disappeared and he let go.  
  
Zaffiroth had been wounded,but not badly,"You fools.You'll never win."  
  
"Impossible...I hit him every time with all of my strength..."Ray trailed.  
  
"Brother,please tell Jessie...That I love her,"Zapland said,and emotionless look crossing his features.  
  
"What?What are you saying?"Ray asked.  
  
Zapland moved faster than the eye could see and held Zaffiroth from behind,"Go!Get the other's out of here,now!I will destroy him!!And Ray...Protect Jessie for me..."  
  
A dark look crossed Ray's face,"Of course,brother."  
  
He grabbed Trunks by the arm and flew back to the boat.An orange and yellow glow surrounded it as it moved faster than anyone could see.Ray stood on the deck and watched as an orange explosion came from where it had all happened.For the first time in eight years,tears came to the bodyguard's eyes as he realized he had lost another friend.  
  
"BROTHER!I WILL PROTECT JESSIE,AND EVERYONE ELSE WITH MY LIFE!I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!"he shouted.  
  
A huge wave rose next to the boat as the Prince's hair started to turn a darker orange.He hovered above the water to avoid causing damage to the ship.And with a roar of anger,the immense power caused the ocean to shoot in the air.It seemed as if creatures in the ocean were blowing water from below the surface,but it was actually the Earth reacting to the almost scary power of this new level of Super Tororin.The warrior's muscles now bulged more,and sparks of electricity went off around him in his new transformation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"I got 'Skye,take flight!' and 'Here goes!' from Grandia 2.The rest of the attack came off the top of my head.And did you think I'd let Saiyans be the only ones that can surpass level one?You're probably thinking:'Why hasn't Trunks gone to Super Saiyan Two?'.My reply is:'He might,and he might not.'I already the answer,but you'll have to keep reading.Please review." 


	22. It's Not Over?

Author's Note:"Thanks again to Riku.You're my first repeat reviewer.What I mean by that is:You're the first one to review one day,then again another day.Don't worry about not reviewing for a few days,I can understand.Well,onto the chapter."  
  
Disclaimer:.llabnogarD nwo t'nod I(read it backwards.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22:It's Not Over!?  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I could feel all of the power just outside the ship.It made me tremble it was so strong.Not even the Androids or Cell could compare to this awesome power.Finally,the boat stopped rocking and the sea calmed down.  
  
"Man...What happened out there?"Cirrus asked.  
  
Ignoring his question,I walked onto the deck and gasped at what I saw.Ray was surrounded by a dark orange aura that resembled a fire,his hair was a darker orange than before,and his eyes were now darker than the night sky.  
  
"Is everyone okay?"he asked,his voice void of all emotion.  
  
"Yeah..."I replied.  
  
"How much longer 'till we reach land?"  
  
"The Captain said it should only take about an hour after that speed boost we gave the boat."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tell the others to be prepared for anything."  
  
He walked up to the wheel where the Captain was and I could hear him say,"Don't tell anyone what you saw today."  
  
The Captain muttered something that not even my Saiyan ears could pick up.I walked to the hull and told the others what Ray had said.  
  
-----  
  
"Finally,we're in Termina!"Alia exclaimed in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Let's just get to an inn.We all need some rest after...what's happened,"Ray said.  
  
He had still not dropped out of Super Tororin,and his mind was veiled.I tried over and over again to hear his thoughts,but there was nothing.I could understand how he felt,though.It hadn't even been a month since he learned he had a brother,and already,that brother was gone.I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
We got to an inn and paid twenty zeal to stay the night.Then we all headed to our rooms.This inn was a lot fancier than the one in Spiral City.There was a lamp made of gold in the corner of my room and the table in the middle had jewels outlining it.I could hear someone talking through the wall.  
  
"Zapland had something to tell you,"it was Ray's voice.  
  
"What was it?"that was Jessie.  
  
"He told me that...he loved you."  
  
"WHAT!?You mean...But,he never even...And now he's..."  
  
"He seemed sincere when he said it.He also asked me to protect you...Which just makes things harder on me.Because now,not only do I feel like I have to protect Sarah,but I promised to protect the love of someone else too."  
  
'And I feel like I have to protect Ashley,'I mentally added.  
  
"Can you just...leave me alone for right now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I heard a door open and close,then the nearly silent sobbing coming from Jessie's room.I wished I didn't have my Saiyan hearing then,or that I could do something to calm the crying girl that was only a room away.It left me with a sense of helplessness,a feeling that I had come to hate.First with the Androids,then Gohan's death,then Cell,and finally,when Cell's blast had pierced my chest.I brought my hand up to where the wound would be.  
  
'I'm glad we could use the Dragonballs.But in this dimension,we can't...The people that are hurt or completely destroyed can't be wished back without memories of what happened,'I thought.  
  
There was a knocking at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"I asked.  
  
"It's Ashley."  
  
"You can come in."  
  
The door opened and the beautiful blonde girl walked in.  
  
"So...What happened back there?"she asked.  
  
"On the ocean?"I questioned.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well...We tried to attack Zaffiroth head on,and it didn't work.Then Skye showed up and put Zaffiroth in some sort of barrier.Ray slashed at it about twenty times,but it didn't have any affect at all.That's when Zapland grabbed Zaffiroth from behind and told us to hurry away.We did and...Zapland self destructed,taking Zaffiroth with him,"I explained.  
  
"Hm...Not quite."  
  
I gasped and drew my sword,standing protectively in front of Ashley as I glared at the silver haired man.  
  
"How can you be alive!?"I demanded.  
  
"Because I allowed it."  
  
I gasped again as a black haired man appeared next to Zaffiroth.  
  
"Zapland...But,you..."I trailed off.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The door opened and Ray stepped into the room,his hair still spiked up and orange.He immediately growled.  
  
"I thought you were both dead,"he said.  
  
"Well,we're here now,"Zaffiroth said.  
  
"How is that possible?I saw the explosion!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
"It was a trick,brother.A trick that worked,"Zapland replied,his voice the same as before,cold and emotionless.  
  
"Each of you will face a test,then you must come to the city of memories,"Zaffiroth held out a hand and a blue energy started to gather.  
  
The next thing I knew,everything went dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Again,thank you Riku.I bet no one saw the twist coming in this chapter....Actually,when I wrote it,I didn't even see it coming.The next chapter will be out Saturday.Please review.And,once again,thanks Riku." 


	23. The Legendary Esoteric Attack Sky Dragon...

Author's Note:"There's an attack used in this chapter that I got from Grandia 2."  
  
Disclaimer:If you don't know by now,you need serious help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23:The Legendary Esoteric Attack:Sky Dragon Slash  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I groaned as I sat up,my head throbbing.I looked around and saw Sarah and Skye next to me.  
  
"You okay?"I asked.  
  
"Yeah,"Sarah replied as she got up.  
  
"A little sore,but I'm fine,"Skye answered,flapping his wings to get the dust off of him.  
  
"Where are we?"Sarah questioned.  
  
"From the looks of it...we're about five miles away from Cherry Grove City,"Skye observed.  
  
I took a better look around at our surroundings and saw the ruins of a castle nearby.  
  
"Let's take a look in there,the others might be inside,"I suggested.  
  
They nodded and we headed for the ruins.  
  
-----  
  
"Woah...This place is wasted,"Skye noted.  
  
Furniture was shattered,curtains were torn,pictures were burned,and there were even swords and daggers stuck in some of the walls.The occasional blood stain could be seen on the floor.  
  
"This must be what's left of the Cherry Grove Kingdom,"Sarah said.  
  
"What's so special about this place?"I asked.  
  
"A long time ago,Cherry Grove wasn't just a city,it was the largest kingdom in the world.Eventually,neighboring kingdoms feared that it would use it's technology to destroy the world,and then a vicious battle took place.That must be what happened here,"she replied.  
  
"I just remembered something.Hold on just a second,"I said,'Trunks,where are you?...Trunks?Darn it.'  
  
"What's wrong?"Skye questioned.  
  
"Something's blocking my connection with Trunks,we can't hear each other,"I answered.  
  
"That's strange.You don't think Zaffiroth sent him back to his dimension do you?"Sarah asked.  
  
I shrugged,"I guess it's a possibility."  
  
"Ray,come over here,"Skye said.  
  
I walked over to the window he was flying next to and looked in.Everything in the room was perfectly preserved.  
  
"This window must have been used by non-royalty to see what the King was doing in times of war.But,I don't see how the room can be in such good condition after all these years..."Sarah trailed off,obviously in thought.  
  
"I'll check it out.You two,wait here in case it's dangerous,"I said and looked for a way into the room.  
  
I found a door and tried to open it.I turned the nob and pushed,there was something blocking it on the other side.  
  
"Whatever,"I said and blasted the wall with the window,creating a hole big enough for me to fit through.  
  
"Yeah,blowing up a wall is the perfect thing to not draw monsters that might be around,"Skye said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up,"I shot back and walked through the opening I had made.  
  
There was a gold throne on the other side of the room,and treasure chests full of jewels were on both sides of a long red carpet.A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.  
  
"Wow...No wonder they say this kind of stuff is 'fit for a king',"I stated.  
  
There was a painting on the wall next to me.It was the King,Queen,Prince,and Princess.There was something odd about it.I took the painting down and looked behind it.  
  
'What in the world...?'I thought.  
  
There was a small,red button.My curiosity got the best of me,and I pressed it.The ruins started to rumble,bits of the ceiling falling down.I grabbed onto the throne for support.  
  
"What did you do in there!?"Skye called out.  
  
Not wasting any time,I ran out of the room,"I pressed a button!I didn't know it'd do this!"  
  
"We need to get out,fast!At this rate,the whole thing will collapse!"Sarah exclaimed.  
  
We ran as quick as we could out of ruins,or flew in Skye's case.Then we turned around and watched as the ruins started to float off the ground.  
  
"What's going on?"I asked.  
  
"The secret of Cherry Grove Kingdom...Oh no!We better get ready for battle!"Sarah replied.  
  
I didn't hesitate to draw the Murasamune as Sarah dropped into a fighting stance.The ruins started to sprout what looked like arms and legs.Then an army of robots dropped out of it.  
  
"What the...?"I trailed off.  
  
"No time to explain,just get ready for anything,"Sarah answered.  
  
The hundreds of robots surrounded us and drew swords.Most of them were wearing rusted silver armor,but the largest one was in gold.Sarah and I stood back to back,ready for one of them to charge.After a few seconds,the robots did what I least expected and charged all at one time.I brought up the Murasamune and blocked two of the slashes that the robots made.Sarah,however,wasn't doing as good.  
  
'Argh...She's used to completely unarmed fighting,but these robots have swords.What can I do....?'I thought,'....I guess I'll have to go with my secret weapon.I was hoping I could use it against Zaffiroth,but oh well.'  
  
I grabbed Sarah and ran out of the circle of robots as fast as I could,hoping to get enough space between us so that I could gather more energy.  
  
"What are you doing!?"Sarah demanded.  
  
"Saving our lives,"I replied.  
  
Skye was now in the middle of the robots and taunting them.He had somehow understood what I was doing.I had never noticed that one of the robots had somehow fired an energy beam,and by the time I saw it,it was too late.The beam hit Sarah in full force,knocking her unconscious.My eyes widened,then the anger came.I turned to the robots and gathered energy.  
  
"You monsters have gone too far.You shall all fall like leaves under the force of my blade.Sworn enemies...Take THAT!!"I threw the Murasamune into the air and it started to glow.  
  
I jumped up and grabbed it's handle,"SKY DRAGON SLASH!!!"  
  
The Murasamune pierced the ground and a large,red,orange,and black circle started to form under us,glowing with the energy I had gathered,"You shall be defeated!"  
  
The circle exploded,taking most of the robots with it,and short circuited the rest.After the others blew up,the one in gold still had sparks shooting from it.I pulled the Murasamune from the ground and ran forward,slashing the golden one through the middle.It too exploded and I fell to one knee.  
  
"That was...the legendary esoteric attack...wasn't it?"Skye asked.  
  
"Yeah...."I took a deep breath,"Now I have to wait a year before I can use it again."  
  
I stood up and walked over to Sarah.She seemed wounded pretty badly.  
  
"Poor girl.This wouldn't have happened if her 'knight' had been paying attention,"Skye said.  
  
"Shut up.I would have done something if I had seen it coming!!"I growled.  
  
"So,no matter how much you try to deny it to yourself,you care about the others,don't you?"he asked.  
  
"Just...Shut up,"I said and picked Sarah up.  
  
I floated off the ground and we flew west to Cherry Grove City as the ruins fell to the ground behind us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"The line:'You monsters have gone too far.You shall all fall like leaves in the wind under the force of my blade.' came from Final Fantasy 9.The rest(from 'Sworn enemies....' to 'You shall be defeated!')came from Grandia 2.Next chapter will be out Sunday.Please review." 


	24. Reunion in Cherry Grove

Author's Note::"Later in the day than I expected,but here it is:"  
  
Disclaimer:If I ownced Dragonball,I'd be rich.And I'm FAR from rich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24:Reunion in Cherry Grove City  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where am I?"I asked no one in particular,'Ray?Are you there?'  
  
Nothing.I heard someone stand up next to me.I turned around and saw Ashley.  
  
"Are you okay?"I asked.  
  
"Yeah,"she replied,"What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine,"I said.  
  
"I think...We're near Cherry Grove City,"she stated.  
  
"Which way is it?"  
  
"Hm...I'd say it's a few miles north of here."  
  
"All right.Let's go."  
  
I started to float into the air when I remembered that we hadn't taught Ashley how to fly yet.  
  
"You could carry me,"she suggested.  
  
"O-Okay..."I stuttered.  
  
I landed and picked her up.Then I immediately started to blush.It wasn't every day I had to carry a girl around.Although I did have to carry my mother once or twice,but this wasn't the same.  
  
'I think Ray was right...I feel like I'm going to pass out or have a nose bleed,'I thought.  
  
I heard a monster cry out and stopped my flight.I turned around in midair and came face to face with a giant green bird.  
  
"Uh-oh,"Ashley said.  
  
I lowered to the ground and sat her down.The bird lowered it's altitude and looked me in the eye.  
  
'I should finish this quick with a Burning Attack,'I thought.  
  
"Ashley,if you can,I want you to distract this thing for me.I'm going to prepare an attack that should beat it,"I said.  
  
She nodded.I floated up in the air when she threw a rock at the bird,drawing it's attention to her.I did a series of hand movements as Ashley dodged all of the bird's attacks.Then I extended my hands,spread my fingers apart,and touched my thumbs and index fingers together.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!!"I shouted.  
  
The yellow ball of energy connected with the green creature and it disappeared.I let a sigh of relief when I saw that Ashley had never been touched by it.  
  
"You know,you'd make a good fighter,"I said.  
  
"Really?I never thought about,"she stated.  
  
I picked her up again,making sure she didn't see me blush,and flew north.  
  
-----  
  
I landed once we were close to Cherry Grove City so people wouldn't see me flying.We walked the rest of the way and saw Ray sitting on a bench outside of a hospital.He still hadn't dropped out of Super Tororin.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"I asked.  
  
He looked up,"Oh,it's you two.Sarah and I ran into trouble after Zaffiroth did whatever he did,and she was wounded.I took her in there and the doctors told me to wait out here because I kept scaring people."  
  
"Well,you are carrying a sword that's about four feet long and you don't look very friendly in that level,"Ashley pointed out.  
  
"I guess you're right,"he agreed.  
  
"If you want me to,I'll go check on her,"I volunteered.  
  
"You're carrying a sword too,"he reminded me.  
  
"Oh yeah.I guess I'd scare them too,and there's no way I'm leaving my sword out here,"I stated.  
  
"All right,I'll go,"Ashley said.  
  
"Okay.Thanks,Ashley,"Ray stated.  
  
"No problem.I'll be back in a few minutes,"she replied.  
  
She walked up the steps and through the doors.  
  
"So,what happened to you two?"I asked,sitting next to Ray.  
  
"Well,we went to check out some ruins nearby since we landed next to them.It turns out that they were pretty much alive.I pushed a button and an entire army of robots came after us.When of them hit Sarah,hard,and knocked her out.I destroyed them with my secret weapon and brought Sarah here,"he replied,"What about you?"  
  
"I started to fly here with Ashley when a monster found us.She distracted it while I prepared one of my attacks and finished it off.That's pretty much it,"I answered.  
  
"Hey,you two."  
  
We looked up and saw Skye flying above us.  
  
"What is it,Skye?"Ray asked.  
  
"The others are coming this way,"the Phoenix replied.  
  
"Any sign of Zapland or Zaffiroth?"Ray questioned.  
  
Skye shook his head,"Nothing.And I even searched most of the surrounding area."  
  
"Well,we'll get them soon.Right now,my only concern is Sarah,"Ray said.  
  
"The doctors said she'll be fine."  
  
I turned my head and saw Ashley walking out of the hospital doors.  
  
"Good.How long do they think it'll take for her to wake up?"Ray asked.  
  
"Real soon.She's already been in and out,"Ashley replied.  
  
"Could you go in there and tell me when she wakes up completely?I don't mean to ask too much,but I'm real worried,"Ray said.  
  
"Of course.I understand,"Ashley stated with a smile and walked back through the doors.  
  
"Wow...You've changed since I first arrived in this dimension,"I noticed.  
  
"It's that transformation.Ever since what happened on that boat,he's been acting weirder than usual,"Skye said.  
  
An orange beam traveled past his head and went through a cloud.  
  
"Next time,I'll make you the tarket.And I don't miss,"Ray growled.  
  
"Fine,fine,fine.No more jabs at your ego,"Skye stated.  
  
I caught motion out of the corner of my eyes and turned to it.The others were running towards us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Next one on Monday.Please review." 


	25. Brother Against Brother

Author's Note:"Sorry it's so late,but something was wrong with the site."  
  
Disclaimer:This is the last time I'm saying it in this story(seriously).I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25:Brother Against Brother  
  
Third Person  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So,how did you guys get here?"Ray asked.  
  
"We don't know.Things went dark and we woke up near a library,"Alia replied.  
  
"Ray?Sarah's awake now."  
  
They all turned their heads and saw Ashley walking through the doors of the hospital once again.  
  
"All right.Thanks,Ashley,"Ray said and ran up the steps and through the doors.  
  
"Is it me,or does that seem like a bad idea?He's carrying a sword,he doesn't look like the type that would friendly to strangers,and he's running through a building full of sick people..."Skye trailed off as he shook his head.  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
-----  
  
"Three...Two...One,"Sarah counted.  
  
"Out of my way!!"someone shouted outside of her room.  
  
There was a crashing sound.  
  
"Ouch...That looked like it hurt...Sorry!"the same person exclaimed.  
  
Sarah couldn't help but giggle.There was a snapping sound.  
  
"Oh man...If I break another door,they might call the lawyers,"the same person said.  
  
Sarah shook her head.She knew exactly who it was.  
  
"OW!I said get out of my way!"the person exclaimed.  
  
"We're sorry,sir.But you're scaring the patients,"another person said.  
  
"That's my girlfriend in there!Just let me through,"the first person stated.  
  
"That's im...AAAAHHHH!!!"the other person shouted.  
  
"Heh heh heh.Morons,"the first person chuckled.  
  
The person started to open the door,but it was locked.Sarah was about to get up and unlock it,though the doctor had told her not to try to stand for awhile,when the door shattered to pieces.  
  
"You know,you didn't have to do that,Ray,"she said.  
  
The Prince dusted himself off to remove pieces of what used to be the door,"I was worried about you.And I was agitated that those two muscle- bound half-witted morons wouldn't let me through.So...I took out my aggressions on the door."  
  
"Where are the others?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Outside,"he replied.  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"Yeah.They don't know what happened,but they all woke up either in Cherry Grove City,or somewhere near it."  
  
"I'm glad everyone's safe.By the way...What did you do to get those guys to run away?"  
  
A smirk immediately came to the Prince of Tororins' face,"I threatened to blast them from here to next year."  
  
"Did you hurt anybody?"  
  
"No...Except this one guy.I accidentally pushed into a cart and a needle stuck him.It was full of some kind of sleeping thing.He fell and hit his head.He'll probably have a headache once he wakes up,but that's all."  
  
"So,that's what the crash was about."  
  
"You seem bored."  
  
"Well,I have been sitting in here for the past hour,falling in and out of consciousness."  
  
"All right.I'll get you out of here."  
  
Ray picked her up and started to walk out of the hospital.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"Sarah asked.  
  
"A doctor I saw in the hall told me he didn't want you to walk for another hour,so I'm carrying you,"he replied,"Why?Is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head,"No,everything's fine."  
  
-----  
  
"Here they come!"Skye exclaimed.  
  
Everybody hurried away from the doors of the hospital just as Ray walked out,still carrying Sarah.  
  
"That was odd..."he whispered to the girl in his arms.  
  
"I think they were trying to spy on us,"she whispered back.  
  
"Hey,guys,"Ray said.  
  
"Huh?Oh!I didn't notice you two there!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
"Right.Whatever.Let's go to the inn and rest,"Ray stated.  
  
"Not so fast,brother..."  
  
Every muscle in his body tensed up at the sound of the cold voice.He turned around to face his brother.  
  
"What do you want Zapland?"he demanded.  
  
"A fight.You should know that by now,"Zapland replied.  
  
"Not now...Wait an hour,until Sarah's completely healed,then I'll fight you,"Ray said.  
  
Zapland released a small blast that made a hole in the ground inches away from Ray,"No.We fight now."  
  
"...Trunks,get her to the inn.Everyone else,go with him.This is my battle,"Ray ordered.  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?"Sarah asked.  
  
"I hate to this.Especially to you,but...Just shut up.I don't want to see you hurt again.And I definitely don't want to feel like it's my fault because I didn't get you out of here,"the Prince replied.  
  
Sarah nodded as Trunks grabbed her from Ray's arms.  
  
"Can you still fly?"Trunks questioned.  
  
"Yeah,"she answered and floated from his grasp.  
  
Trunks turned to Ray and took a chance,'If things start to get bad,just call me.'  
  
'It's good to know our connection's back.Just get out of here and if Zaffiroth shows up,get away as quick as you can,'Ray thought.  
  
The others walked away and Sarah back one last time,'Please...Don't get yourself hurt.'  
  
"Zapland,we won't fight here.Let's get out of this town so no innocent people will be hurt,"Ray stated.  
  
"Fine.We will go south to a barren area of land.You had just better hurry up,brother,"Zapland agreed and flew off.  
  
Ray quickly followed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"Again,sorry it's so late(9:48 where I am).Please review." 


	26. The Planet Stops the Battle

Author's Note:"Nothin' to say."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26:The Planet Stops The Battle  
  
Ray's Point of View  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We landed in the barren area that Zapland had mentioned.There was no sign of people anywhere.Rock formations rose from the ground in strange patterns,their red coloring blending with the sun.  
  
"Why have you joined Zaffiroth?I know you hold as much anger towards him as I do,"I said.  
  
"True.But,do you not see?We could never defeat him.I would rather be on the winning side than die,"Zapland replied.  
  
"You aren't the Zapland I used to know,"I held up the Murasamune,"I am no longer fooled by your appearence.You are not my brother,you are a puppet of Zaffiroth!"  
  
Zapland unsheathed his sword,"Words are useless now.Come,dance with me...brother."  
  
We flew towards each other,our swords clanging on impact.  
  
"You'll...never win...I've surpassed you...I've made it...to the next level,"I growled.  
  
"That is...What you think,"Zapland snarled.  
  
His hair started to spike out and it turned orange,then it turned a darker orange.  
  
"No way..."I trailed off.  
  
His energy exploded in front of me,causing me to be sent into a rock formation.I cried out in pain as my back collided with the pointed rocks.Zapland flew to me and rammed his elbow into my stomach,knocking the wind out of my lungs.I fell to the ground and collapsed to my knees,twitching in pain.He landed beside me.  
  
"Do you know what I will do after I defeat you?"he whispered,"...I will destroy that girl that you hold so dear."  
  
My eyes widened.He was going to hurt Sarah?Anger coursed through my veins.With a cry of rage,I created a dome of energy and sent him backwards.I stood to my feet.  
  
"I'll never let you hurt her...Or anyone else!You may be my brother,but I won't hesitate to strike if you even lay a finger on Sarah!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Good,I see you still have some fight left.I expect nothing less from my brother,"Zapland said.  
  
"I suppose it's even now.The others aren't here,so they can't attack you.And I don't see any of Zaffiroth's lackeys anywhere...Other than you,of course,"I stated.  
  
He growled and charged at me.I raised my sword and blocked his slash.I ducked another one and fired a strong blast into his stomach.He took a step back.  
  
"Quite good,for someone such as yourself.But you do not realize that I have surpassed you.I have gained complete control of this transformation,and not even you can stop me,"he stated.  
  
"You may be able to control the Super Tororin transformation.But you don't it's true power.You rely on your physical strength,instead of where power really comes from,"I said.  
  
"Then tell me,brother,where do you get your strength?"he asked.  
  
I focused all of my energy,"From those that need a light of hope!!"  
  
I charged forward and slashed vertically,he blocked it.Then I brought my knee up to block his kick and kneed him in the stomach.He doubled over and I hit him to the ground.  
  
"Now do you see?The body's physical strength is nothing compared to the strength of hope,"I growled.  
  
I held out my palm and gathered energy.Thinking it was enough to wound him temporarily,I released the powerful blast.It created a crater,with Zapland in the middle.  
  
"Give up,Zapland.You are no match for me any longer,"I stated.  
  
He stumbled to his feet and was about to say something,but an earthquake started.  
  
"Oh no.It is the hundred year earthquake,"he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"I asked.  
  
"Every hundred years,this area has an earthquake that completely destroys it.If we do not get out quick,we will be taken with it,"he replied,"Our fight is postponed.If we both die,we will never know who is strongest."  
  
I nodded.Two of the rock formations crumbled just a few feet away,creating a large cloud of dust.  
  
"Come,we must hurry!"Zapland exclaimed.  
  
"Right,"I agreed.  
  
We flew off in the direction of Cherry Grove City,dodging the falling rocks as we did so.I almost got hit by a boulder,but blasted it away as soon as I could.Zapland wasn't so lucky.A pile of rocks landed on top of him and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"I cannot lift it!"he exclaimed.  
  
I landed beside him and tried to remove some of the rocks.  
  
"You are a fool if you think you can save me and escape in time,"he said.  
  
"I can't just leave you here.Even if you are teamed up with Zaffiroth,it goes against my nature to leave someone helpless,"I replied.  
  
I managed to lift the rocks off of him and helped him to his feet.  
  
"You can thank me later,"I said.  
  
"Hmph,"was his reply.  
  
We flew as quick as we could from the area,and Cherry Grove City was soon in sight.We had escaped just in time as every formation of the red rocks fell,creating an enormous cloud of dust.  
  
"Woah...I'm glad we got out of there,"I stated.  
  
"We will resume our battle at a later date,"Zapland said.  
  
I turned to him just as he disappeared.  
  
"Hey!I saved your life,you know!If you hurt anyone,I'll find you and end this rivalry!"I called out.  
  
I flew the rest of the way to Cherry Grove City and walked to the inn to tell the others what had happened.They were probably worried that I was seriously wounded,or worse.And I was sure they had seen the dust cloud.I could already hear the questions in my head that they were going to ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes:"I got part of the conversation at the beginning from Grandia 2." 


	27. Ae You Trying to Make His Ego Even Bigge...

Author's Note:"Still nothin'."  
  
Additional Note:Something keeps happening to the spacing between paragraphs again.I'm not doing anything different,but the site seems to be.You may notice less lines between here and 'Chapter 27:' than usual,but it's not a major problem.  
Chapter 27:'Are You Trying To Make His Ego Even Bigger?'-Skye  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I tapped my foot against the wood floor,waiting for something to happen.Even though I didn't want to admit it,I couldn't wait for a battle.My genes were starting to get the best of me.  
  
"Trunks...Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
I looked up and saw Sarah,"Oh,sure."  
  
"Do you know..any of Ray's secrets?"she asked.  
  
"What?Why do you want to know?"I questioned.  
  
"Well,ever since that night we kissed,he's kind of avoided me.I'm not sure what's wrong with him."  
  
"That's strange...After what he's told me,he would never avoid you.What did you talk about after you two kissed?"  
  
"Our relationship.We decided to learn more about each other before we got serious,and now he's avoiding me."  
  
"Maybe...there's things he doesn't want anyone to know about him...?He hasn't really been the most talkative person mentally either.Though he has taunted me a few times."  
  
"Ray's always been like that.He never passes up the opportunity to taunt people,then doesn't say anything to them.I guess he's still the lone wolf."  
  
"Lone wolf?"  
  
"That was his nickname in Spyroton,our hometown.Even though he had me,Jessie,and Cirrus as a 'posse',he always kept to himself."  
  
"Why are you so interested in him anyway?"  
  
She sighed,"Even though I don't know everything about him,I think I lo-- "  
  
"Hey guys..."  
  
We looked towards the source of the voice and saw a rather beat-up Ray.  
  
"What happened to you?"I asked.  
  
"A freight train by the name of Zapland,that's what,"he replied.  
  
"Are you okay?It looks like you took a serious beating,"Sarah observed.  
  
"I'll be fine,"Ray said.  
  
"You sure?Maybe you should rest for awhile,"she tried.  
  
"I said I'll be fine!"he exclaimed,obviously more forceful than he intended,"Sorry...I've got a lot of emotions going through me right now.We have more important things to worry about."  
  
"Like Zapland?"I questioned.  
  
"Exactly,"he replied,"We need to get to Spyroton soon...Zaffiroth is probably waiting there."  
  
"I guess you want to end this now,"Sarah said.  
  
"Yeah.If I don't...it'll only result in more innocent bystanders being hurt.And too many people have had to deal with Zaffiroth because of my stupidity,"he stated.  
  
"What do you mean 'your stupidity'?"I asked.  
  
He sighed,"I'll explain later.Just gather everybody up and meet me in the mountains north of here."  
  
"Okay,"we said in unison.  
  
-----  
  
We all landed on the wet ground.The area had recently had rain,and it showed.Water dripped from the trees that stood only ten feet high,droplets of rain still clung to every blade of grass,and the flowers seemed overjoyed at the beams of the warm sun.  
  
"We're getting low on zeal so we'll have to camp out here tonight,"Ray said.  
  
"What do we do in the morning?"Jessie asked.  
  
"We'll continue north to a place called Terra Canyon,then to Dragon City,then to Circleton,and finally...Spyroton,where we will finish this up,"he replied.  
  
"Do you think...we can really beat him?"Cirrus questioned.  
  
Ray arched an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well,you know how tough the Murasame was.Since Zaffiroth sent that thing after us first,he was either scared,or knew we were way too weak for him to be wastin' his time with us,"Cirrus answered.  
  
"Either way...He's in for a big surprise.You may not know it,but each of you has something hidden within you,just like that old man said.All you have to do,is find a reason to fight,"Ray said,his fists clenching.  
  
"What are you fighting for,little brother?"Alia asked.  
  
"Me?I'm fighting to settle my past.But there's something much larger than that as well.I'm fighting for the future.I want our children,and our children's children,to live without fear of the Murasame attacking them.I want to go through the rest of my life knowing that,even though a lot of lives were lost,even more were saved...Do you understand what I'm getting at?If you have a reason to fight,if you know that you can save countless lives...your power can reach higher than anyone ever imagined,"he stated.  
  
"So,what you're saying is...As long as we have a reason,we can't lose?I have to say that's...one of the most beautiful speeches I've ever heard,"Sarah said.  
  
"Heh...Thanks,but you're embarrassing me,"Ray laughed nervously,his face turning a slight red.  
  
"Now I know you're a leader!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
"After a speech like that,there's no way I'm dropping out of this,"Jessie said.  
  
"Yes.I'm proud of you,Ray.You really have grown into a wonderful Prince,"Alia stated.  
  
"C'mon,stop it already.Are you trying to make his ego even bigger?"Skye asked.  
  
"Well,everyone needs an ego boost once in awhile,"Ashley replied.  
  
I heard heavy footsteps coming closer.I drew my sword just as a large,green dragon stomped out from behind a bush.  
Ending Notes:"Cliffhanger....But don't worry,you won't have to wait long.Next one will be up Thursday.Can you tell I was in a Goku/Hero mood when I wrote this?That speech felt awkward when I wrote it,but I think I did good.Well,you know what to do,please review." 


	28. Everyone I Get Close to Always Disappear...

Author's Note:"I was thinking about Grandia 2 and Final Fantasy 8 when I wrote this chapter.If you've played them through,you'll see what I mean."  
Chapter 28:'Everyone I Get Close to Always Disappears'-Ray  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I drew the Murasamune,ready for a fight.But I immediately dropped my guard when I got a good look at the Dragon.  
  
"I know that ugly face anywhere.How've ya' been,Draco?"I asked.  
  
The Dragon turned to me and if it could,it would have smirked.  
  
"You know this thing?"Trunks questioned as the Dragon walked toward me.  
  
"Yeah.We met back in Sygar.I haven't seen him for about a year now,"I replied.  
  
Draco nudged me with his head and nodded in the direction of another green dragon.  
  
"Is that your girlfriend,Draco?You've gone soft,"I laughed.  
  
The other Dragon slowly made it's toward us,obviously nervous.Draco looked around at our little group and gave me a questioning look.  
  
"Oh,right.That's Sarah,that's Trunks,that's Jessie,that's Ashley,that's Cirrus,that's Alia,that's Nono,that's Vivi,and that's Skye,"I introduced,"What about your friend,what should we call her?"  
  
Draco looked in Sarah's direction.  
  
"Uh...I think he wants you to name her,"I stated.  
  
"O...kay...How about..Dracy?"Sarah suggested.  
  
Draco turned to his female companion and she nodded.  
  
"I guess she likes that name,"I told Sarah.  
  
"Um...Aren't Emerald Dragons supposed to despise humans?"Jessie asked.  
  
"Not Draco.I pretty much raised him.Or should I say...we raised each other,"I replied.  
  
"So...Not only is my little brother a Super Tororin,but he also has a pet Dragon.I certainly missed out on what happened in your life,"Alia joked.  
  
"I'm sure you all want to know how we met,right?"I questioned.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well,when I first woke up in Sygar,I found Draco.I don't why,but I could understand what he was telling me.He told me his parents had left him there and promised to return.We took care of each other after that,but Draco's parents never showed up.We survived by stealing from people.Before you start to thinking we were just thugs,you should know that we paid them back the same way we stole from them after I managed to become a bodyguard.Anyway,once I was seventeen,Draco went on a quest to find his parents.That was the last time I saw him,"I explained.  
  
"Wow...You sure have had an interestin' life,"Cirrus said.  
  
"Hm...We will need water for the night.Cirrus,Jessie,Alia,Draco,Dracy,Vivi,Skye,Ashley,Trunks,would you all mind helping me?"Nono asked.  
  
"Okay,"they all,except Draco and Dracy,said.  
  
"Are you sure it takes that many just to get water?"I asked.  
  
"We may run into some monsters,"Nono replied.  
  
"All right,"I said,"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No.I'm sure we will be fine on our own,"he stated.  
  
I shrugged,"Whatever."  
  
The group of ten walked off,leaving me alone with Sarah.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?"she thought out loud.  
  
"Who knows?Nono's pretty weird sometimes,"I stated.  
  
"Hm..I guess you're right,"she agreed.  
  
I walked over to a tree and pulled off it's branches.Then I piled them up and started a fire with an energy blast.We sat down and stared into the dancing flames.  
  
"Ray?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah?"I replied.  
  
"Have you...been avoiding me for some reason?"  
  
"What?Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well,ever since we kissed that night,you've been kind of distant."  
  
"I've just had a lot on my mind,that's all."  
  
"You're not telling the truth.I can tell."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When we lived in Spyroton,when you lied,your fingers would twitch."  
  
"Really?I never noticed..."  
  
"Please,just tell me the truth."  
  
"...Okay...You know how I was always alone?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well,once I finally had friends,I started to lose them.First,you moved away,and then Zaffiroth set Spyroton on fire,then Draco went on a quest to find his parents,and now,Zapland's become my enemy.Every friend I've ever had has left in one way or another.It's like I've been cursed or something...I'm just..scared it'll happen again.Everyone I get close to always disappears.I'm scared that,when I wake up in the morning,I'll be alone again.It's always been like that.That's why I'm distant.I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way because of this..."I trailed off.  
  
"I...never knew,"she said.  
  
"No one ever knew.And I want to keep it that way.Promise me you want tell the others,okay?"I asked.  
  
"Won't Trunks know eventually?After all,you two are mentally linked,"she stated.  
  
I narrowed my eyes,"You know what I mean."  
  
"Okay.I promise."  
  
"Thanks.Looks like they're finally back."  
  
The rest of our 'little' group came walking up to us,each carrying something filled with water.Some were giant leaves,and others were stumps that appeared to have been rather violently pulled out of the ground.  
  
"What took you so long?"I asked.  
  
"The path we took wound about itself like a many coiled serpent.At times both circular and labyrinthine,"Nono replied.  
  
"Uh...Care to translate that to English?"Sarah questioned.  
  
"What Nono is trying to say is..."Trunks started.  
  
Nono grinned as good as he could,"We were lost."  
  
"Oh.Cirrus,why don't you take that tent thing and get it ready,"I suggested.  
  
Cirrus started to rummage through his pack and brought out the same strange device as before.It quickly turned into a tent.I noticed Trunks and Nono whispering to each other and heard part of their conversation.  
  
"It would have been better if we had stayed and watched in the sly,"Trunks whispered.  
  
"Yes,I agree.But it's too late now,"Nono whispered back.  
  
I shrugged and ignored it.  
Ending Notes:"This is one of my favorite chapters out of THIS story....I think I did pretty good on Ray's explanation,what about you?I might just be feeding my own ego,heh heh heh.I'm sure you know what to do.Please review." 


	29. I'll Help Protect This Dimension Too'

Author's Note:"I know,it's been a few days since I last updated.But,as you know if you tried to log in or you checked the main page of Fanfiction.Net,the site has split into one site for Fanfiction and one site for Original Stories and had a few days of downtime.Because of the delay,I'll put up two chapters today.One now,and one a little later."  
Chapter 29:'I'll Help Save This Dimension,Too'- Trunks  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I stretched my arms and leaned back against one of the small trees.We had already eaten.Nono and Draco had caught an entire school of rather large fish for us to eat.Sarah and Ashley had cooked,and I was amazed at how well they did.I was used to my mother's burnt toast and what she called 'oatmeal',though I called it a large pile of burnt slop.  
  
"Hey Trunks,you okay?You were in a daze for a second there,"Cirrus said.  
  
"Yes,I'm fine,"I replied.  
  
"I'm interested in hearing about your world.Would you mind telling me what it's like?"Nono asked.  
  
"Okay.But if you don't like depressing stories,I suggest you leave,"I replied.  
  
Nobody left.From what I knew,they were used to depressing things.  
  
"In my world,two Androids went on a rampage when I was one.They killed my father and most of my mother's friends.After that,they did little things that never killed anyone,though they did injure quite a few.But,then they started to get more serious.They would go from city to city,killing everyone they saw.Gohan,my teacher and best friend,tried to fight them several times.He lost one of his arms in a battle.Then,we decided to fight them together.But...He knocked me out before going off to fight them alone,"I said.  
  
"What happened after that?"Jessie questioned.  
  
I took a deep breath,"When I woke up,I searched for him...And when I found him,he was covered in blood and had many wounds.If I had gotten there sooner,it would have been fine.But when I found him...He was dead...I was filled with rage and became a Super Saiyan for the first time.My mother created a time machine so I could go back and perhaps change history.I did,but it just created an alternate timeline.Anyway,I got to see my father for the first time,and all of the others.I also got to see what Gohan was like when he was seven.I saved their lives and gave an antidote for a heart disease to a man named Goku,Gohan's father.I went back again after returning to my time,only three years after I had first arrived.Eventually,the Androids came but another creature came as well.A creature named Cell."  
  
"I already know the rest,so I'll see you guys later,"Ray said walked off.  
  
"Cell's mission was to absorb Androids Seventeen and Eighteen,the one's from my time,to become Perfect.Because of Seventeen's arrogance,Cell absorbed him.And because of my father's stupid pride,Cell absorbed Eighteen and became Perfect.He started a tournament for the Earth's strongest fighters to try to beat him.My mother's friends,my father,Gohan,and myself went to fight him.Along with three others that don't really matter.Goku,the strongest of us,fought first but gave up.Then he told ten year old Gohan to fight for him,"I continued.  
  
"Wait.He made his ten year old son fight a monster that could destroy the planet?What a lousy father!"Jessie exclaimed.  
  
"He said he knew what he was doing,so we trusted him.Gohan was afraid to fight,and thought killing was wrong,so Cell started to taunt him.Then he released several Cell Juniors.We started to fight them while Gohan and Cell continued to fight,or talk rather.Android Sixteen,a kind hearted Android,told Gohan that fighting for peace and destroying evil wasn't wrong,and to release his anger.Cell stomped on Sixteen's head and pushed Gohan over the edge.He surpassed Super Saiyan and became level two.He destroyed the Cell Juniors and started to beat Cell.He let his pride get in the way though.Cell was about to self-destruct when Goku teleported them far away and sacrificed himself for the Earth.We though it was over,but Cell came back.He had regenerated because a small portion of himself had remained intact.He..."I explained.  
  
'I shouldn't tell them he killed me...they'll start to ask more questions,'I thought.  
  
'Tell them he knocked you out but the others told you what happened,'Ray thought.  
  
I nodded,"He knocked me out but the others told me what happened when I woke up.Gohan was overwhelmed by anger because his father had sacrificed himself only to have Cell stay alive and started to destroy him.After about an hour of fighting,Gohan used a technique that would have killed Cell,but Cell used the same attack.My father fired an attack at Cell and distracted him long enough for Gohan to destroy every cell in his body so he could never regenerate again.I woke up and went back to my time,killed the Androids and Cell,and then I was here."  
  
"What a fascinating story,"Nono said.  
  
"So..You're sayin' that a ten year old saved the world in your dimension?"Cirrus asked.  
  
"Yes.I know it's hard to believe,but it happened,"I replied.  
  
"Some of us,or should I say,most of us,haven't seen Super Saiyan.What does it look like?"Vivi questioned.  
  
I stood up and started to focus my energy.Soon,my hair had spiked up and turned golden.  
  
"Like this,"I said.  
  
There were a few 'wow's from the people who had never seen me transform.When they were done admiring the change,I let out a deep sigh and returned to normal.  
  
"It's late,we should get to rest."  
  
Most of the others jumped.I had sensed Ray before he spoke so it didn't surprise me.  
  
"I suppose you are right.My eyelids grow heavy and the peaceful darkness of sleep calls...I'll see you all in the morning,"Nono said and laid down.  
  
"You sure are weird,"Cirrus stated.  
  
"Cirrus,don't say things about people that apply to yourself as well,"Ray said.  
  
"Hey!That wasn't fair!Just because your a Prince doesn't mean you can insult me!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
"I don't have to a Prince to insult you,it's so easy anyway."  
  
"Now you're just mocking me..."  
  
"No,I've been mocking you for the past three minutes.Took a little while for you to notice,huh?"  
  
"Grr...."  
  
"Ah,come on.We're friends,we have to taunt each other,right?"  
  
"Yeah,yeah,I know...You alien."  
  
Ray glared at Cirrus as he walked into the tent.  
  
"Well,that was..."Sarah started.  
  
"...Strange,"Jessie finished.  
  
They nodded to each other.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?Don't tell me you two are teaming up to make my life miserable,"Ray said.  
  
"Nope.That's my job alone,"Sarah stated.  
  
"Well,that's just perfect,"Ray said and walked into the tent.  
  
The others followed soon after and I looked up at the sky,telling my story brought back painful memories.  
  
'I'll help save this dimension,too.No one deserves to suffer the way we have,'I thought and went into the tent.  
Ending Notes:"Look for Chapter #30 later today.I'm not sure if I got Gohan's age right or not....I never factor in that year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,so I came up with 10 years old at the Cell Games.But I also remember him having a birthday about a week before the Cell Games,which would have made him 11....Oh well.If I got it wrong,you'll have to live with it,eh?Oh yeah,one more thing.In this chapter,they said not all of them had seen Super Saiyan.I know when they were on the boat,Trunks went Super Saiyan.But,most of the others were below deck.Hope that sorts that out.Please review." 


	30. Farewell Friends'

Author's Note:"I told you,two chapters."  
  
Additional Note:I'm adding this for a review I read recently,so thanks to King of Games.In reply to your review,a flame is,basically,a complete put- down to an author.It's insulting,for one thing.Things like:"You're the worst author ever.","The world would be a better place if you weren't in it."At least,that's what I can make out of it.I've never received any BAD reviews.Though every once in awhile,someone corrects a mistake I made.Like Gohan being 11 in the Cell Games.Heh....Sorry about that mistake.I do watch the show,but it's been at least...two years or so since I saw the Cell Games Saga.So I didn't remember that Gohan was eleven.Again,thanks for the review and sorry about the age thing.If you can,bear with me.I wrote this maybe a year ago,so it would take some work to correct that,since it comes into play later on.If you want,just replace the 'ten years old' with 'eleven years old' when you read it.  
Chapter 30:'Farewell,Friends'-Nono  
  
Ray's Point of View  
I walked out of the tent and saw that everyone had woke up before me.  
  
"Hey sleepy-head,"Jessie said.  
  
"Hey,I can't help it.You try getting beat up by your own brother and not sleep in.What time is it?"I asked.  
  
Sarah looked at her watch,"Almost eleven."  
  
"At least I didn't sleep in too late,"I stated,"Is everyone ready?"  
  
"We're waiting on Alia,she said she had important business to take care of,"Trunks replied.  
  
'Way out here?What kind of business would someone have in a place like this?'I thought.  
  
'You never know.Some people can be kind of weird,'Trunks thought.  
  
I shrugged and looked around.Nono and Vivi were both staring off into space.  
  
"What's wrong?"I asked.  
  
"Terra Canyon..."Nono trailed off.  
  
"Our hometown,"Vivi finished.  
  
"I'm sure you guys can't wait to see your families again,"Sarah said.  
  
"No...I would rather not go back,"Nono said.  
  
"Same here,"Vivi agreed.  
  
"Is there some way we could perhaps go around it?"Nono asked.  
  
"Sorry.We need to get to Spyroton as fast as possible,and through Terra Canyon is the fastest way I've found,"I replied.  
  
"We could just fly over it,"Sarah suggested.  
  
"If so,we'll have to stay high enough so that no one will see us.Not many people know that there are people who can fly,"I stated.  
  
"Then it's settled.We'll fly over Terra Canyon and make sure people won't see us,"she said.  
  
I sighed,"I get the point.We'll wait 'till Alia gets back,the we'll fly straight to Dragon City."  
  
-----  
  
After a few minutes,Alia finally came back.She refused to tell us what she had been doing.We all shrugged it off and started our flight.Nono and Vivi both stopped when we were above Terra Canyon.  
  
"Having second thoughts?"I asked.  
  
Nono took a deep breath,"We...have decided to end our journey here."  
  
"But I thought you guys didn't want to stop here?"Cirrus stated more than asked.  
  
"You could call this...a personal adventure,"Vivi said.  
  
"So,I guess this is goodbye,"I said.  
  
"If you ever need our assistance,just come to Terra Canyon and we will be happy to help you in the future,"Nono stated.  
  
"We won't hesitate."  
  
"Good.Farewell,friends."  
  
"Good luck,you two.I hope you can sort out whatever problems you have here."  
  
We all said our goodbyes and the two creatures landed on the rocky ground below.  
  
"It feels strange seeing those two go,"Sarah said.  
  
"That's the way it is,"I said,'Great.Two more friends disappear...'  
  
Trunks looked at me strangely,but I ignored him.  
  
"Well,we should hurry.Dragon City isn't too far from here,"Alia stated.  
  
"Right.After that,we'll head to Circleton,and then Spyroton,where this will end,"I said.  
  
-----  
  
The ten left in our group landed a short distance away from Dragon City and we walked the rest of the way.  
  
"Shouldn't Draco and Dracy stay out of the town?"Trunks asked.  
  
"No.Dragon City is the only place on our world where humans and Dragons coexist in a peaceful manner,"I replied.  
  
"Heh..You sounded like Nono when you said that,"Cirrus stated.  
  
"I guess I did,didn't I?I can't help but feel sad seeing those two leave,"I said.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.We continued to walk towards the inn since it was starting to get late.That's when I saw something laying on the ground.I picked it up and inspected it.It was a picture of Zaffiroth,a green haired woman,Alia,and two infants.  
  
"How dare he taunt me like this?"I growled.  
  
Before I could even think about what to do,the picture landed on the ground in two pieces,and the Murasamune was poised to strike again if needed in my hand.  
  
"Zaffiroth...I don't care if you are my father,I'll see that you pay for what you did,"I growled.  
  
I felt someone touch my shoulder and my anger quickly melted away.  
  
"Don't worry,you'll be able to beat him once we get to Spyroton.Let's just relax for now,"Sarah said.  
  
I took a deep breath and nodded.She took her hand off my shoulder and smiled.  
  
'I worry about myself when it comes to you,'I thought.  
  
I could hear Trunks chuckling and I mentally told him to shut up.He did and we continued to the inn.  
  
"So,do we leave tomorrow or what?"Alia asked.  
  
"Yeah.Then the day after tomorrow,we'll go to Spyroton,"I replied.  
  
I looked around at the beautiful city and couldn't help but smile.Dragons were everywhere,helping humans with whatever they could.  
  
"Now I know where I'll live once this is all over,"I thought out loud.  
  
Sarah smiled,"That's a good choice.I was thinking the same thing."  
  
"Same here,"Trunks agreed.  
  
"Me too,"Ashley stated.  
  
"Let's just go to the inn,"Cirrus yawned,"You two couples can talk about where you live later."  
  
Ashley and Trunks both blushed at being called a 'couple' since they hadn't confessed their feelings yet.I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'Remember what I said earlier Trunks.You'll get a nosebleed if that keeps happening,'I thought.  
  
He glared at me but said nothing,verbally or mentally.  
Ending Notes:"I'm sure you didn't expect those two to leave.It's just...one of those things I decided to add.Who knows?They might make another appearance later.Then again,maybe they won't.You'll just have to wait.Please review." 


	31. Puppets Aren't Allowed to Talk'

Author's Notes:"You're gonna be surprised by this one...."  
Chapter 31:'Puppets Aren't Allowed to Talk on Their Own'-Ray  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I looked out the window of the inn,watching the Dragons walk around the streets,often with humans by their sides.  
  
"It's amazing,isn't it?"  
  
I turned my head and saw Ashley,"Yeah it is."  
  
"It must be hard for you..."she trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean?"I asked.  
  
"Well,you're from another dimension and you're seeing all of this for the first time.I remember what it was like to be here after what happened."  
  
"What did you just say?"I gasped,"You're from another dimen--"  
  
She covered my mouth with her hand,"Shhh!I don't want the others to know!"  
  
'No way...'I thought.  
  
'What is it?'Ray thought.  
  
'Uh..Nothing,'I thought back.  
  
Ashley removed her hand and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Are you...from my dimension?"I asked.  
  
"Yes...My mother found a way to send me here the year the Androids became vicious,"she replied.  
  
"You're a Saiyan,"I stated more than asked.  
  
She nodded,"Full blooded,too."  
  
"But...You have blonde hair.All of the Saiyans that are full blooded that I know or have heard about had black hair.My hair's different only because my mother was human."  
  
"I've never understood it either.Both my mother and father had black hair."  
  
"You can't be a Super Saiyan...You're not quite strong enough..."  
  
"Hey,Trunks.The inn keeper was nice enough to make a free dinner for all of us.You comin' or what?"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes,Cirrus,"I replied.  
  
I could hear footsteps going away from the door.The scent of the food downstairs invaded my senses.  
  
"We can talk later.Right now,I want food.When we're done,I need to know why you don't have a 'dimensional other',"I said.  
  
She giggled,"Maybe now that one person knows,I can eat as much as I want!"  
  
We went downstairs and saw a large table covered with food in front of us.I had to fight the urge to let my jaw drop to the floor and drool.Most of the others were already eating,but something surprised me.Ray was standing in the corner,his eyes full of concern.It reminded me of what I had done so many times before.  
  
'What's wrong?'I thought.  
  
'Something's different...I don't know why but I feel like we can rest for awhile without worrying about Zaffiroth,'he thought.  
  
'Do you think someone defeated him?'  
  
'No way.He's too powerful for anyone besides us to defeat.'  
  
'What about Zapland.Perhaps this has all been a plan he came up with to lure Zaffiroth into a false sense of security?'  
  
'That's impposible.When I saw him last time,he was a complete puppet.He wouldn't have betrayed Zaffiroth,he's too far under his control.'  
  
There were screams outside.We all stopped what we were doing and rushed out.Zaffiroth and Zapland hovered above the ground with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Hello,miss us?"Zaffiroth asked.  
  
"What do you want,old man?"Ray demanded.  
  
"That is no way to speak to your King,brother,"Zapland stated.  
  
"Shut up,Zapland.Puppets aren't allowed to talk on their own,"Ray said.  
  
Zapland drew his sword but the silver haired man stopped him.  
  
"No.A fight should not be fought here.The battle will be decided in Spyroton.Right now,I have something to ask of you all,"Zaffiroth said,a smirk still on his face.  
  
"What is it?"Ray questioned.  
  
"I wasn't prepared for all that has happened,as I'm sure you weren't.I'm willing to stop my plans for the next several months if you will allow us to train.You will no doubt train as well,after all,"the King of Tororins replied.  
  
"So,if you're allowed to train then you won't hurt anybody?"I asked.  
  
"Absolutely no one,"Zaffiroth answered.  
  
We all turned to Ray.  
  
"Fine.But if I hear that a single person is hurt by you,you're little training session will be over,"he stated.  
  
"Very well.It is agreed.We will hurt no one,and all of us will train.Now that that's settled,farewell,"Zaffiroth said and disappeared along with Zapland.  
  
"You sure that was the right choice?"Sarah asked Ray.  
  
"If it means we can become stronger,and they won't hurt anyone,then I think it was the right choice,"he replied,'I hope so at least....'  
  
I frowned slightly,'I was taught to never think like that.'  
  
"So,what do we do now?"Alia questioned.  
  
"We'll stay here for the next few months and sharpen our skills.We should also get done with any personal business we may have.I'm sure those two will inform us when the break is over,then we'll continue,"Ray answered.  
  
We all nodded and started to walk back inside,but Ashley stopped me.  
  
"Thanks for not telling anyone,"she said.  
  
"Huh?...Oh,right.It's only been a few minutes since you told me and you're already thanking me?No offense,but that's a little strange,"I stated.  
  
"Well...I'm just really glad you agreed not to tell anyone.I don't know how to thank you..."she trailed off.  
  
There was a strange silence.I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.Before I knew what had happened,we were kissing.When we pulled away,she smiled at me and walked inside.I felt my face start to get warm again.I brought my hand up to my nose and looked at it.  
  
'Blood...?'I thought.  
  
"Heh heh,I told you Trunks."  
  
I looked toward the door to the inn and saw Ray chuckling.I glared at him and walked in as well.  
  
'I should have listened to you,actually,'I thought.  
  
'I knew you two would get together.I knew it ever since you saved her,'he thought.  
  
We both laughed and sat down to eat.But,even while stuffing my face,my mind was on something else.Zapland had been glaring at the back of Zaffiroth,and had a glint in his eye.Though it worried me,I decided not to think too much about it.  
Ending Notes:"When I originally wrote this,Ashley never explained how she didn't have a 'dimensional other',so I'll write a continuation of this for you.Not only will you get to know what happened,but you'll also see what you can look forward to in the sequels to this.I've improved a lot since I originally wrote this.Anyway,here it is:"  
"Ashley,"I said as the others walked to their rooms.  
  
She stopped next to me and seemed to remember what had requested earlier.She motioned for me to sit down,which I quickly did.She sat down across the table and smiled.  
  
"So....Are you going to tell me how you haven't mentally communicated with anyone?"I asked curiously.  
  
"Well...You see,my mother worked for your mother at Capsule Corporation.When she knew we would have to leave the dimension,she came up with a drink that somehow made it seem like the person who drank it was from the dimension they were in,"Ashley replied,"That's how I haven't met anyone that's my dimensional other."  
  
"Hm..I never thought there could be anything like that..."I trailed off in thought.  
  
"Anymore questions?"she asked.  
  
I shook my head and smiled slightly,"Not yet."  
  
"Okay.I'll....see you tomorrow,then."  
  
"Right."  
  
I watched her walk up the stairs to her room,suddenly feeling my face get warm again.Then I slowly started to my own room,passing by Ray's in the process.He was leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You didn't....hear anything....did you?"I questioned.  
  
His smirk got bigger,reminding me of my father,"Yeah I did,Trunks.That little news about Ashley surprised me.But I was monitoring your thoughts in the mean time.You're in love,aren't you?"  
  
I looked at the ground,thinking for a moment,"Yeah,I think I am.What about you?You seem to think about Sarah a lot."  
  
He smiled slightly,glancing toward Sarah's room,"Probably.Maybe this little break from Zaffiroth will do our personal lives some good."  
  
I nodded,"See you tomorrow.I look forward to a spar with you eventually."  
  
"Of course.I want to see if we really are like each other,"he replied,"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
He walked into his room and shut the door.I walked a short distance down the hall to my room and went to sleep.  
Real Ending Notes:"Now you understand about Ashley's past.At least a little.Please review." 


	32. Looks Like the Break's Over'

Author's Note:"Another review!Thanks to Tabitha-chan for the nice review.To answer your question:Yes,Ray and Trunks look a lot alike.There are a few differences,like hair color.Trunks has lavender,while Ray has brown.Same goes for eye color(Trunks-blue,Ray-brown).Hope that clears it up.Oh!King of Games,the change might not have shown up when you read Chapter 30.I added an additional note to reply to your review.So if you didn't see it,it should show now.Check Chapter 30 if it wasn't there the first time you read it."  
Chapter 32:'Looks Like The Break's Over.'-Sarah  
  
Two Months Later.Third Person  
"Ray...Multi-Form!"  
  
"Trunks...Multi-Form!"  
  
Now there stood four warriors.One Ray and a copy,and one Trunks and a copy.They all flew at each other,colliding with extreme force.One Ray drew the Murasamune while the other charged a powerful blast of energy.Just as the blast was about to be fired,the four stopped.  
  
"We should head back.Sarah and Ashley might get mad if we train all night again,"one Trunks said.  
  
The four nodded to each other and rejoined.  
  
"I hope we master that technique soon,it'll be useful,"Ray stated.  
  
"Yeah,Zaffiroth wouldn't be able to do anything if four of each of us come after him,"Trunks agreed with a smirk.  
  
They started to fly off,back to Dragon City,when something caught their eyes.  
  
"What in the world is Draco doing?"Ray thought out loud.  
  
The Emerald Dragon was flying quickly towards the ground,head first.At the last second,he pulled back up and flew higher into the sky,only to do it again.  
  
"I guess it's his way of training,"Trunks said.  
  
They both shrugged and flew back to their homes.  
  
-----  
  
"I'm home,"Ray said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Wow.It's a record for you.You only trained with Trunks for five hours this time."  
  
"Well,I didn't want you to be mad at me this time,"he stated.  
  
He walked in the living room and saw Sarah doing push-ups with a few weights on her back.  
  
"How many have you done so far?"he asked.  
  
"I lost count at eight hundred,"she replied.  
  
Ray almost smiled when he glanced at a picture on the wall.Sarah had somehow got him to wear a tuxedo,saying it was a 'very special occasion'.He had to agree,but he still didn't like to wear that thing.At least she had allowed him to keep the Murasamune on his back.Next to him in the picture was Sarah herself,wearing a long white dress.Trunks and Ashley were behind them,Trunks looking like he was about to crack up at the sight of his 'dimensional other',and Ashley looking like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"That sure was a hectic day,"Ray said,shaking his head.  
  
Sarah took the weights off her back and jumped to her feet,"Don't remind me...At least a few good things came out of it though."  
  
"I still haven't paid Trunks back for what he did that day,"Ray stated.  
  
"All he did was laugh the whole time.Besides,you did the same when he and Ashley got married,"Sarah reminded him.  
  
"I couldn't help it.He looked so stupid in that tux."  
  
"I don't know.I think he looked handsome."  
  
"And I didn't?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"But you meant it!"he exclaimed,acting hurt.  
  
Sarah held back her laughter,"You're right.I'm going to leave you and run off with Trunks."  
  
The now King of Tororins narrowed his eyes,"I'll kill that purple haired idiot."  
  
They couldn't hold back anymore,they both started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
They stopped laughing and looked towards the door.Trunks and Ashley were standing there,looking at them strangely.  
  
"Nothing.Just us being stupid again,"Sarah replied.  
  
"Us being stupid?You were the one being stupid,"Ray said.  
  
"You're right.It wasn't the both of us being stupid.It was you,"the now Queen of Tororins stated.  
  
"No...It looks like both of you were being stupid,"Trunks said.  
  
"Look who's talking,"Ray muttered.  
  
"We've been around each other way too much,"Ashley noted,shaking her head.  
  
They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.  
  
"So,what did you come over for?"Sarah asked.  
  
"We thought maybe we could fix a big meal.We have been married for a month now,"Ashley replied.  
  
Trunks and Ashley had gotten married the day after Ray and Sarah.They had considered their anniversaries to be on the same day because of it.  
  
"That's a good idea.Maybe we could--"Sarah started.  
  
"Sorry,but your dinner's been canceled."  
  
'No.Not now!We were still preparing!'Ray thought as he stared into the cold eyes of Zaffiroth.  
  
"Your break is over,brother,"Zapland looked at Sarah,"and sister."  
  
"Have you at least kept your end of the bargain?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course.No stupid human has been harmed for the past two months,"Zaffiroth replied.  
  
"Then I guess we'll see you in Spyroton,old man,"Ray said.  
  
"Very well.In the place of memories,that's where you'll find me...No,us,"Zaffiroth stated.  
  
Zapland smirked confidently.  
  
"Wipe that smug look off your face,brother.Or I might have to manually remove it,"Ray threatened.  
  
"Hmph,"was his only reply as the two vanished.  
  
"Looks like the break's over,"Sarah sighed.  
  
Ray took a deep breath,"It's time to end this.Trunks,you gather the others and we'll head for Circleton now.Then we go to Spyroton."  
  
"Shouldn't we get to sleep?It's a little late,"Ashley pointed out.  
  
The look in his eyes told the others that he had made up his mind,so they nodded.  
Ending Notes:"I want to thank Tabitha-chan again.One more review,and I'll have more than my record.Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the past,and anyone who reviews in the future.Well,you'll see the next one tomorrow.Please review." 


	33. Arriving at Circleton

Author's Note:"Gosh....A lot of reviews in a short time!It surprised me....a lot!!Thanks to Tabitha-chan(who is now my most frequent reviewer for this story),and SSJ Trunks.Because of your reviews,this is my most reviewed story(so far!).I couldn't stop grinning after I read them.Tabitha- chan,you're wondering about the Gohan thing,huh?Well,you'll have to wait and see...."  
Chapter 33:Arriving at Circleton  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"Though I still don't like the idea of fightin' a guy that's probably ten times stronger than us combined,"Cirrus muttered.  
  
"Well,you know what Ray said two months ago,"Sarah said.  
  
"Huh?"I asked,"Oh,that."  
  
"I don't get it..."Jessie trailed off.  
  
"As long as you have a reason,there's no way you can lose!"we all exclaimed.  
  
We all nodded and headed north.  
  
-----  
  
"WOAH!That place is huge!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
In front of us was an extremely large,transparent blue sphere.  
  
"That's Circleton.The city's strange but the people are normal...More or less,"Alia stated.  
  
"So...That's the famous Circleton.I thought it'd be...different somehow,"I said.  
  
"What do you mean?"Sarah asked.  
  
"There's a strange foreboding about it.I feel we should watch our backs while we're in there,"I replied,"What about you Trunks?Can you feel it?"  
  
"Yeah...There is definitely some type of evil in there,"he answered.  
  
"Zaffiroth?"Ashley questioned.  
  
We both shook our heads.  
  
"It's stronger than Zaffiroth.But at the same time...Weaker,"Trunks said.  
  
The hair on the back of my neck started to stand up.Something was definitely strange about what I was sensing.  
  
"We probably shouldn't worry.Trunks can go Super Saiyan and you can go Super Tororin Two...Right?"Cirrus asked.  
  
I shook my head,"I'm sure everyone's noticed my hair's back to normal.I dropped out of level two a few nights ago in my sleep.Ever since then,I couldn't go back."  
  
"Oh man..."Cirrus sighed.  
  
"We'll just have to be careful for now.We don't know how strong this person,or thing,is,"Trunks said.  
  
We all nodded and flew towards Circleton,leaving Draco and Dracy to do whatever they wanted while we were in the city.  
  
-----  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently as the elevator slowly made it's way up.  
  
"This is so boring.It would have been better if we had found a way to get in through the top or something,"I stated.  
  
"What happened to the cautious Ray of two months ago?"Alia asked.  
  
"He cautiously jumped off the side of a cliff,"I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Let me guess.You pushed him,right?"Jessie questioned.  
  
I smirked,"I prefer to call it a 'gentle shove'."  
  
"I think it's safe to say that bein' married changed ya',"Cirrus said.  
  
"Don't blame me.I tried to calm him down,"Sarah stated.  
  
"Hmph.I am what I am and no one can change.Except me of course,"I said.  
  
"What about you Trunks?I'm sure you've changed a little over the past two months,"Alia asked.  
  
Ashley giggled,causing her husband to glare at her.  
  
"Sadly,I've become more like Ray,"Trunks sighed.  
  
"I corrupted him,"I added.  
  
"DING,"the elevator beeped.  
  
"Finally.I thought I'd just blast a whole in the roof of this thing and fly the rest of the way,"I said.  
  
"And have to pay a fine?No offense,but I truthfully don't think you'd do that,"Sarah said.  
  
"Hm...Truthfully...What is truthfully anyway?What people 'think' is true,or what people 'know' is true...Is there really a difference?"I quoted a book I once read.  
  
"Just what are you getting at?"Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know...truthfully,"I replied.  
  
We walked around for a little while,looking for an inn,when Sarah stopped next to a poster.  
  
"A Martial Arts Tournament.I think I'll enter,"she said.  
  
"Good idea.It'll probably help you to train too,"I stated.  
  
Cirrus yawned,"Talk later,sleep now."  
  
We all laughed and continued our search for an inn.Finally,after another hour of wandering the crowded streets,we came to a large building with huge wooden sign that said 'INN'.  
  
"'Bout time.I thought we'd be lost forever,"I commented.  
  
"You know that's impossible,"Sarah said.  
  
"I like to believe that anything's possible,"I stated.  
  
"Will you two just shut up and buy the rooms!I'm 'bout to fall asleep standin' up,"Cirrus nearly growled.  
  
We walked inside,paid for our rooms,and went our separate ways.  
  
"I wonder where Skye's been?"I thought out loud.  
  
"He probably go tired of you trying to blast him,"Sarah replied.  
  
"Maybe.But I've done a few stupid things in the past two months and it doesn't feel right without him taunting me about it,"I said.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine.He's a Phoenix,after all,"she pointed out.  
  
"Yeah,I guess your right."  
  
And with that,we went to sleep.Even in sleep,my mind was focused on that energy Trunks and I had felt.Something was strange about it.Something that actually scared me....  
Ending Notes:"Thanks to Tabitha-chan and SSJ Trunks for their reviews again.I'm sure you know what to do........Please review." 


	34. I Hope So'

Author's Note:"First of all,I want to think MysticGohan for the reviews.I understand about the internet downtime,it's horrible when that happens.This is a 'build-up' chapter,so I'll put another one with more action later on today.If you readers are anything like me,you like action-packed chapters,eh?"  
Chapter 34:'I hope so...'Ray  
  
Third Person  
Her eyes opened and she looked at a clock next to the bed.  
  
'Seven o'clock...I'm glad the tournament start's at ten,'she thought.  
  
She tried to get up but something held her in place.She heard a mumbled complaint and turned to her husband.He had his arm around her,tight enough to hold her so that she couldn't get up,but loose enough so that she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
'That's the third time this week,'she thought.  
  
"I love you..."her husband muttered in his sleep,"Sarah..."  
  
She smiled and whispered,"I love you too,Ray."  
  
'I guess another hour won't hurt,'she thought and closed her eyes.  
  
-----  
  
"Trunks,wake up!"Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"What about...the pizza...?"Trunks muttered.  
  
Ashley sighed,"I'm sorry I have to do this but..."  
  
She grabbed a pillow and hit her husband as hard as she could with it.  
  
"That tickles...Quit it!"Trunks laughed,still not waking up.  
  
Ashley shook her head and walked into the bathroom.She grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water.Then she walked back and stood over the bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry,"she said and slowly tilted the cup.  
  
The water moved to the top,threatening to fall at any minute.Closer...Closer...Closer...  
  
"Don't even think about it,"the Saiyan said.  
  
Ashley jumped back in surprise.Then she glared at her husband.  
  
"You jerk!You scared me!"she exclaimed.  
  
Trunks blinked,"...That was the point."  
  
"You know what time it is,don't you?"Ashley asked.  
  
The lavender haired Saiyan looked at the clock,then back at his wife,"Seven o'clock,why?"  
  
"We have to watch Sarah in the tournament!"Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"That stupid thing starts at ten.We can sleep another hour and still have two hours to prepare,"Trunks yawned.  
  
Ashley thought for a moment.Another hour of sleep did seem tempting...  
  
"Oh,fine,"she gave in and laid back down.  
  
Trunks smirked,he had always managed to get another hour of sleep when he wanted.  
  
-----  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
'Eight o'clock.I'm glad my internal clock is so good,'she thought.  
  
She turned to her husband and giggled at the sight.His hair was in an absolute mess,looking like an animal had crawled on his head and slept there.The arm that wasn't around her was hanging of the side off the bed and the King of Tororins looked like he was about to fall off the side.  
  
"Wake up,Ray,"Sarah whispered into his ear.  
  
He slowly opened one eye,"What time is it?"  
  
"Eight o'clock,"she replied.  
  
"Fine..."he groaned and let go of her.  
  
They both sat up and Sarah went to get ready for the tournament while Ray tried his best to wake completely up.  
  
"I hope you aren't putting on make-up,"he stated.  
  
"Why?"Sarah asked.  
  
"You look better without it,"he replied simply.  
  
"You always say that."  
  
"And I always mean it.You don't need that stuff to make you look beautiful,you already are."  
  
"Some people don't think so."  
  
"So what?Those people that don't think so are obviously stupid."  
  
He stood up off the bed and stretched,"And besides..Why are trying to impress other people?"  
  
"I just...I don't know!"  
  
"You should be more like me.I don't care what other people think about me."  
  
"That's because you're a guy."  
  
"That doesn't change a thing.What other people think doesn't matter!What matters is what you think,and sometimes what the people close to you think."  
  
"All right,all right.I won't wear make-up."  
  
The Tororin smirked,another argument he had won.It wasn't really an argument,but he won regardless.  
  
"The tournament starts at ten,right?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah,"came the reply.  
  
"Good.I've got a few things I have to discuss with Trunks."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"...That presence we felt yesterday.Something tells me it's going to be at the tournament.I want to make sure he's prepared."  
  
Sarah walked back into the room,"I'm sure you two will be ready for anything."  
  
He shrugged,"I hope so..."  
Ending Notes:"Look for Chapter 35 a little later.Please review." 


	35. Will She Be Okay'

Author's Note:"I promised two chapters.By the way...If you've seen the World Tournament Saga in DBZ,you'll know where I got inspiration for this chapter."  
Chapter 35:'Will She Be Okay?'-Ray  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I looked down at the ground as we slowly walked toward the center of the city where the Martial Arts Tournament was being held.  
  
"What's wrong,you look kind of down?"Ashley asked.  
  
I looked up at her,"I'm fine.Just thinking."  
  
Actually,I was focusing on the energy we had sensed.At times,it would be extremely high,then drop down to nearly nothing.  
  
'I hope that energy isn't at the tournament,'I thought.  
  
Ray glanced over at me,'Don't worry about it.If we team up,we can beat whatever it is.'  
  
I nodded in agreement as a large building came into vision.  
  
"There it is,"I pointed out.  
  
"Where?I don't see it!"Cirrus exclaimed.  
  
"Oh...I forgot.I can see things farther away than you humans can,"I explained.  
  
"Stupid aliens...You gotta' remember that we ain't as 'advanced' as you,"he muttered.  
  
I resisted the urge to glare at him.Eventually,we reached the building and Sarah signed up.Somebody made us go to a room for family and friends where we could watch the matches.  
  
"This is going to be boring,"Ray yawned.  
  
He sat in a chair and leaned back in it,but soon shot back up,causing the chair to topple over.I had felt it too.That energy was extremely close.A very muscular man walked past me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as he did so.Ray and I glanced at each other and nodded,we had found the source of the energy.  
  
"What're you pip-squeaks looking at?"the man asked.  
  
We glared at him and sat down,trying not to make a big scene.The man grabbed Ray by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to eye level.I shook my head at the man's stupidity.If you did that to anybody,it had better not be Ray.  
  
"I said,'What are you looking at?'"the man repeated.  
  
"Let me go or there's going to be a hole in that wall the shape of you,"Ray threatened.  
  
The man grunted and let go,then he walked out of the room.I watched as he walked into a building for the participants.  
  
'Would you have really thrown him through the wall?'I thought.  
  
'It depends.How far do you think I could throw him?'Ray thought.  
  
I chuckled at the thought.Knowing Ray,he would have thrown the man through the wall.Our attention was pulled to a television in the corner as Sarah was walking onto a large concrete ring.Her opponent laughed when he saw her,saying something about a 'weak little girl'.We all turned away as she kicked the man in the head and knocked him out cold.  
  
"Poor guy...He had to learn the lesson the hard way,"Ray said,shaking his head.  
  
"What lesson?"I asked.  
  
"Never underestimate the Queen of Tororins,"he replied.  
  
"I take it you underestimated her too?"Alia questioned.  
  
"No!I've seen how strong she is.I'm glad she's on my side,"Ray answered.  
  
On the television,the man that we had sensed easily threw his opponent out of the ring.  
  
"That guy's Sarah's next opponent..."Ray trailed off.  
  
We ignored the tournament until Sarah and that man walked into the ring.Ray and I nodded to each other and snuck out of the room so we could get a better view of the match.By the time we could see the ring,Sarah was being beaten.  
  
"WHAT!?How is that possible!?"Ray exclaimed.  
  
A sudden look of anger crossed over his face and I immediately grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Don't go out there,you might do something you'll regret,"I warned.  
  
"You don't understand,"he stated.  
  
"I do understand.Sarah has become like a sister to me and I know how deeply you care for her,but if you blast somebody into oblivion you'll just be causing more pain than you prevent."  
  
"I'm not going to blast him!I'll just knocking him out and get Sarah out of there!"  
  
My Saiyan hearing picked up on Ray's name being cried out,that's when I knew I couldn't stop him no matter what.He quickly powered up to Super Tororin and flew to the ring.I decided to at least try to get him to calm down and powered up to Super Saiyan before following.  
  
"Somebody stop this!!"somebody in the crowd shouted.  
  
Before the man's fist hit Sarah again,Ray's knee connected with his stomach.He doubled over in pain before being hit to the ground.I stopped my flight short when Ray stopped his assault and picked Sarah up.He walked past me back into the building.  
  
"She's unconscious..."I thought out loud before following.  
  
I looked back one last time to see the man getting up.I gasped in surprise at his resilience.Either Ray had held back a lot,or this guy was stronger than we expected.  
  
-----  
  
"Will she be okay?"Ray asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head,"I don't know.I believe she has internal injuries..."  
  
'Trunks,what about those Sensu Beans you told me about when we first met?'Ray thought.  
  
'I'm sorry,I only had the one,'I thought.  
  
He looked at his wife with a look of worry,"Doc,if you don't mind,could you please get out?"  
  
"I don't mind,"the doctor replied and walked out of the room.  
  
"Everyone else,you too.I'm about to do something that needs space,"Ray said.  
  
We nodded and started to walk out,Ray grabbed me before I was out the door.  
  
"I need your help for this,"he stated.  
  
I was confused for a second,then I knew exactly what he had planned.I nodded and we stood next to Sarah.I saw a little bit of blood running out of the side of her mouth and felt anger rush through me.How could anyone do that to her?She had never done a thing to hurt anyone else like that.I didn't share the same kind of connection with her that Ray did,but she was like my sister,and I couldn't stand seeing her hurt like this.  
  
We started to power up,silver auras glowing around us.They soon change to gold and orange as we turned Super.We had discovered that when the auras of a Super Saiyan and a Super Tororin were combined,it created an amazing healing process.Sarah's energy slowly grew larger and larger until her eyes opened.What happened next surprised us.Her hair started to spike up and turned orange.  
  
Ray and I gasped as we looked at each other.Sarah was a Super Tororin!  
Ending Note:"So,35 down and 5 more to go.Do you want me to finish posting this story over the weekend,or should I do it day-by-day like I have been?Tell me with a review." 


	36. We'll Settle the Past'

Author's Note:"Thanks to Tabitha-chan once again.You're now my most frequent reviewer ever.Oh,and since you're the only one that's reviewed since Chapter 35,I'll post the rest of the story the way you requested,which is day by day.Glad you like the story so much,and enjoy this chapter."  
Chapter 36:'We'll Settle the Past'- Sarah  
  
Ray's Point of View  
"Sarah..You're..."I started.  
  
She looked at me curiously,"I'm what?"  
  
"A Super Tororin..."I managed to say.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt her hair that was now spiking in different directions.  
  
"But...How?"she asked.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?"Trunks questioned.  
  
"All I remember is getting hit really hard,then nothing,"Sarah replied.  
  
"That guy beat you for a few minutes...I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner,"I said,'I failed somebody else that I care for.'  
  
Trunks gave me a questioning glance but turned his attention back to Sarah.  
  
"Can you stand?"he asked.  
  
"I think so,"she answered,getting to her feet.  
  
"Is everything okay in there?"  
  
It was the doctor.  
  
"Yes,everything is fine.You can all come back in now,as long as you don't tell anyone what you see here,"I replied.  
  
The door opened and the doctor came in,followed by Alia and the others.  
  
"What?But,just a few minutes ago,this young lady was out cold,and she had brown hair..."the doctor trailed off.  
  
"We'll tell you what happened,as long as you promise not to repeat anything you hear,"I said.  
  
The doctor nodded.I was about to tell him what happened when Alia interrupted.  
  
"Hey,doc.You look a little dried up,how about a glass of water?"she asked.  
  
'What are you planning,sis...?'I thought.  
  
"Why,that would be lovely.It's nice to know a pretty girl like yourself cares about an old fool like me,"the doctor replied.  
  
Alia smiled and walked over to the sink,grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with water.She also emptied the contents of a small bag into it.I walked next to her and watched as she shook the cup to mix it.  
  
"What is that?"I whispered.  
  
"It's a ground up bloom of the Erasus Plant,a plant from our home planet.When mixed with water,it erases a persons memory of the last hour.But,a dosage this small only erases the past thirty minutes.It used to be used as medicinal herb for people who were traumatized mentally by certain events.They'd drink this and forget it ever happened,"she explained.  
  
"So basically,he won't remember us being here,"I said quietly.  
  
"Precisely!"she exclaimed happily and handed the cup to the doctor.  
  
'What did she do?'Trunks thought.  
  
I explained everything Alia had told me to Trunks through our minds.He nodded a few times and watched as the doctor downed the whole cup.  
  
"Who are you?And what are you doing in here?"the doctor asked with a confused look.  
  
"Nothing.Just forget you saw us,"Alia replied and lead us out of the room.  
  
Once we were out of the doctor's earshot,we explained what had happened to everyone else.Then we head to the inn to stay another night.  
  
"Tomorrow,we leave for Spyroton.I want everyone to get rested so that you're ready for anything,"I said,"My original plan was to go this morning,but the tournament took up most of the day."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms.  
  
"What did you mean by 'I've failed another person I care for'?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you and the others some other day,"I replied.  
  
"Please.I know you.You'll hold it in for a long time 'till something happens that forces it out,"he stated.  
  
"That so?Well,I guess you'll have to wait until something 'forces it out',won't you?"I questioned.  
  
"You don't know how strange you are,Ray.Besides,I have a feeling that all of the secrets you've tried to hide will be revealed tomorrow,"he said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Honestly,I don't know.It's just a feeling I've got,"he walked past me to the stairs,"And what's scary is...These feelings of mine almost always come true."  
  
I shook my head,"And he says I'm the weird one."  
  
-----  
  
"So,today's the day,"Sarah said.  
  
"Well,Mister Leader,you got a speech for us or what?"Cirrus asked.  
  
We were now hovering over the city of my nightmares,Spyroton.As I looked down on the now re-built houses,images of the fire came to my mind.I could still hear people crying out in pain,and I could still feel my rage boiling deep inside me as I watched the fire destroy everything I had ever known.I quickly shook away all of the emotions that flooded back to me and turned to the others.  
  
"We've all,except a few,lost something because of Zaffiroth.He burnt down Spyroton,took the lives of innocent people,and even created the Murasame.We have to end this here.He now has Zapland,my brother,fighting with him.Jessie,you haven't said anything for a while,and I understand.But I need to know...If Zapland fights against us,will you help us fight him?"I questioned.  
  
"Yes...I will,"she replied.  
  
Those were the first words she had said in a long time.They were spoken with strength and courage,but also with a bit of fear.  
  
"All right.We'll settle it here,in the place of our memories.No...Our nightmare.I'm sure you've all heard this before,but I think it fits the situation.Trunks once told me something he said to his mother....'Nightmares never last long.One day you wake up and they're gone'.I think it's time for all of us to wake up now,and see reality.Now then,what do you say we go and show Zaffiroth the reality of his defeat?"I said.  
  
Everyone nodded and we slowly started to the ground.Sarah,who was still in Super Tororin,grabbed my hand.I looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer of hope.  
  
"We'll settle the past,"she said.  
  
I nodded.It was time for the battle to take place.  
Ending Note:"I know,a bit of a cliffhanger.But you know I never make you wait too long.In case any of you don't know,or have simply forgotten,the quote Ray used about nightmares was what Trunks said to Future Bulma before he fought the Androids for the last time.It's also my favorite quote from DBZ.Anyway,thanks to Tabitha-chan again.I'm sure you all know what the last two words of the Ending Note will be by now,right?Please review." 


	37. Seeing Past the Illusions

Author's Note:"Not many more chapters left."  
Chapter 37:Seeing Past the Illusions  
  
Third Person  
"Where is he...?"Ray growled.  
  
"A Dragon!Everyone run!!!"someone shouted,grabbing a small child and running as far away as he could.  
  
Draco looked around,a half confused,half bemused expression on his face.The people of Spyroton were obviously afraid of him.  
  
"Good.That means I can go all out without worrying about injuring other people,"Ray said.  
  
"Hello,son."  
  
They all turned around to face Zaffiroth and Zapland.  
  
"It is about time you got here,brother.I have waited so long for this moment..."Zapland snarled.  
  
"Let's finish this!Now!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Wait,"Zaffiroth said,stopping the enraged Zapland from charging,"There's something I must tell all of you.No...Something I must show all of you."  
  
"Just shut up!All you show is lies and illusions!We came here to settle things,and that's what we'll do,"Ray said.  
  
Before he could charge,everyone disappeared.He looked around frantically,trying to search for anyone.  
  
"Ray..."  
  
He looked forward and saw Sarah.She had somehow dropped out of Super Tororin.  
  
"Why do you fight?"she asked.  
  
"What?You know why I fight,"Ray said.  
  
"I need to hear the words from your mouth."  
  
"I...I fight for revenge...No,that's not right...I fight to protect those that I love!"  
  
"What about me?Do you fight for me?"  
  
"Yes.I fight for you,and everyone else.But...Why are you asking me all these things?"  
  
"Because you always keep to yourself.Why is that?"  
  
"This isn't like you!You already know why I keep to myself.Wait,this is just another twisted illusion brought forth by Zaffiroth..How dare you play on my emotions!!"  
  
"This isn't an illusion.It's just as I thought,you can't even tell when it's the real me in front of you!...I hate you!"  
  
A sharp pain shot through his heart as his eyes widened.Was this really the girl he had fallen in love with?Did she really hate him?He brought his hands to his head and fell to his knees.  
  
"No...Stop it...STOP IT!!...O-O-Old man...Please...Just stop..."he stammered.  
  
-----  
  
"W-Where am I?"Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks,the Androids are attacking again..."  
  
Trunks looked for the source of the voice and his eyes stopped on his mentor and best friend.  
  
"Gohan,what do you mean the Androids are attacking!?I beat them!"he exclaimed.  
  
"You didn't do a good enough job...Trunks,come back to our dimension.I've found a way to get you back to where you belong!"  
  
"...I can't."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Ray and the others need me right now."  
  
"So,you're just going to leave your real friends to die!?I thought I knew you Trunks.But you're just a spineless coward!"  
  
"That's not like you!You always said that you have to help the people you CAN help.I have to help the people in THIS dimension because I'm in it now!"  
  
Gohan disappeared and Trunks fell to the ground.  
  
-----  
  
"Ray...Trunks...Where are you guys?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Hey Sarah."  
  
She turned around and saw Ray,"There you are.What happened?"  
  
"I've given up,"he replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I now know we can't win.Let's just go home and forget about this."  
  
"What are you saying?I thought you wanted to settle the past?"  
  
"I already told you....We can't win against my father."  
  
"You always said:'If you have a reason to fight,there's no way you can lose'.Isn't that right?"  
  
She gasped as it felt like she ran into a brick wall and fell to the ground.  
  
-----  
  
"Trunks,where are you?...I'm scared..."Ashley trailed off as she looked around.  
  
"I always knew you were weak."  
  
She looked up and saw Trunks descending to the ground in Super Saiyan.  
  
"What are you talking about?"Ashley asked.  
  
"You're weak!Why don't you just go home while I finish up here?"  
  
"No,I want to fight by your side."  
  
"Hmph.You're too weak and pathetic to be a Saiyan.You should just get out of here."  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
The lavender haired Saiyan disappeared as Ashley started to get dizzy.  
  
-----  
  
"What did you do to them?"Zapland asked,looking at the people,and dragons,laying on the ground.  
  
"I put the ones that are a threat to a test.The others are just unconscious,"Zaffiroth replied.  
  
'So,father is scared...And so he should be,'Zapland thought.  
  
The people started to stand up,each one having to lean on another for support.  
  
"What!!?Impossible!!"Zaffiroth shouted.  
  
"I knew it...We saw past your illusions!Now it's time to settle everything!"Ray exclaimed.  
  
'Good work,brother.I just need a little more time,then we can win,'Zapland though,a slight smirk growing on his face as he watched his fearful father slowly draw his sword.  
Ending Note:"Next one will be up sometime on Monday.Please review." 


	38. Trunks's Next Level

Author's Note:"Again I have to say,thanks Tabitha-chan.Glad you liked the last chapter.Everyone should like this chapter.Something happens that I'm sure people have looked forward to.A few sentences were inspired by the video game 'The Legend of Dragoon'.So you'll recognize a few things if you've played it.Enjoy!"  
Chapter 38:Trunks's Next Level  
  
Third Person  
*~When the clash of swords echo...~*  
  
The two swords clanged together as father and son stared each other down.  
  
*~The time to forget the past has come...~*  
  
This was a battle to settle the past,and end the pain it had caused.  
  
*~The time to plan for the future begins...~*  
  
This was for the future,and the possibilities it held.The world would lean towards good or evil,depending on the outcome of this vicious battle.  
  
*~One person needs another and...~*  
  
He and his friends had traveled this road together.Their souls were now bonded eternally.  
  
*~Friends come together....~*  
  
Trunks watched as his first friend in this dimension battled his own father.He could only speculate at what was going on in his friend's mind.They had promised each other that,no matter what happened,they would be on each other's side.  
  
*~One mystery welcomes another and...~*  
  
It was all a big mystery to Zapland as he watched his brother fight their father.What drove him?What made him willing to know that he had started a blood filled battle with one of his only remaining relatives?Every time Zapland though he had figured one mystery out,another joined it.  
  
*~The souls of friends are forever intertwined to one another because of these mysteries.~*  
  
Whatever they had to face,they would face it together.Sarah knew this as she watched her husband cry out in pain only to start the battle once more.  
  
*~When countless lives are lost,one must show courage and...~*  
  
He knew that his father had taken many lives,and planned on taking more.  
  
*~Believe that no matter how many are lost,even more will be saved.~*  
  
If he could just win,more people would be born and grow up to give life to even more.Doing this would mean that more lives still existed than what had been lost.  
  
*~'You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you...'~*  
  
There it was,the opening he had been looking for.Zapland drew his sword and flew forward as fast possible,preparing to strike.  
  
'What's Zapland doing?'Jessie thought.  
  
Blood fell to the ground as Zapland flew past the two battling warriors...and everyone could see the crimson at the end of his blade as Zaffiroth fell to the ground.  
  
"I am the traitor that you looked for,father,"Zapland snarled.  
  
"Zapland..."Ray trailed.  
  
"Brother,what do you say we settle the past?"  
  
A smirk came to the Tororin's face,"Yeah.Let's do that."  
  
Everyone stared in awe as a calming breeze began to blow and the hair of the two brothers started to stand up in spikes and turn orange.  
  
'Trunks,all I ask is...if something happens to me,please protect Sarah,'Ray thought.  
  
He paused for a second as Zapland said something.  
  
'And Jessie too,'he thought.  
  
'Of course.But you had better live,'the Saiyan smirked,'Otherwise,Sarah will kill me.'  
  
The two shared a short chuckle,but the situation at hand came back to their minds.The two brothers looked down at Zaffiroth and their eyes widened.He was holding the gash in his stomach,which was healing rapidly,with one hand,and charging a large blast with the other.  
  
"I WILL NOT LOSE!!!"he shouted as the blast shot out.  
  
"RAY!"Sarah called out.  
  
It was too late.The blast surrounded them.But there were no cries of pain,no blood,nothing.Just a large,glowing,resonating pink sphere slowly floating to the ground.  
  
"Strange,that's never happened before.Oh well,it's still over for them anyway.Now...who should be the next target?"Zaffiroth asked.  
  
"What did Zapland mean by 'the traitor you had looked for'?"Trunks demanded,ignoring Zaffiroth's threat.  
  
"Oh,that.There had been one of my puppets trying to sabotage my plans,and it seems that it was him.But that doesn't matter anymore,"the silver haired man replied.  
  
Trunks suddenly roared in pain as his hair turned gold and his eyes turned emerald green.His eyes quickly rolled back inside his head.His muscles bulged to nearly ten times the normal size and a scary smirk played on his lips.  
  
"You won't be able to stand against an...Ultra Super Saiyan.It's been awhile since I had to go this far,"he said.  
  
"Hmph.I know all about that transformation of yours.Normally,you could speed around me,but you loose speed to gain power in that form,"Zaffiroth reminded.  
  
"You're right,"Trunks powered down as his eyes came back and his muscles returned to normal,"But all I need to beat you is Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Wait!"Zaffiroth exclaimed,"I have to destroy my other victims first."  
  
He held out his hand and a large blast traveled toward Sarah,Ashley,and Jessie.  
  
'Please protect Sarah...And Jessie,'the words repeated his mind over and over again.  
  
He roared in anger once more and the sky darkened.A bolt of lightning shot through the sky,destroying the blast.Trunks's hair extended upward and a few bangs hung over his forehead.His muscles bulged a small amount more as the wind became stronger.His body shook with anger and power.Everyone knew that Trunks had surpassed Super Saiyan,just like the eleven year old Gohan in his alternate timeline.  
  
"I'll continue Ray's quest...As well as Zapland's,"Trunks said and drew his sword.  
Ending Note:"So,Trunks is finally Super Saiyan 2....Next one on Tuesday.Please review." 


	39. The Power of the Earth

Author's Note:"I've decided to stop putting a reviewers name in either of the Notes(Author's or Ending).If you reviewed,you know who you are.And I'll still answer any questions I'm asked.Anyway,someone recently asked why I was so 'stingy' with the space bar.The way I space things in a story is just what I'm used to,that's all.I can understand my writing style seeming odd to some people,but at least I (try to) make the words make sense.Glad you decided to share your opinion,and thanks to anyone who reviewed.Enjoy!"  
Chapter 39:The Power of the Earth  
  
Trunks's Point of View  
I took a step forward,taking my time as I glared at Zaffiroth.  
  
'Send him into oblivion.He killed many people and deserves to die,'my mind stated.  
  
'No.Even the most evil of person can change,'another part of mind said.  
  
'Don't listen.Zaffiroth is just like the Androids.He shows no mercy for anyone.A person like that only deserves to die!'  
  
It was my Saiyan side competing with my human side.I shook my head.  
  
'Both of you are wrong.He just needs to be taught a lesson by feeling the pain he caused,'I thought.  
  
The two seemed to agree as I took another step forward.Zaffiroth flew back with each step I took.  
  
'Look at him,trembling in fear.Ha ha,he's scared of me.Like a deer in the headlights...So,this is what Gohan felt while he fought Cell.It feels like I'm going mad and it's so...Liberating!!'I thought with a smirk.  
  
"Trunks,be careful!"Ashley called out.  
  
"SHUT UP,WOMAN!!!"I shouted,'Where did that come from?Oh well,it doesn't matter.I only feel like showing the world my power...'  
  
I kicked off the ground and charged for Zaffiroth.I brought my knee into his stomach and punched him to the ground.The impact created a large crater that I fired a large golden beam into.There was an explosion and I slowly dropped to the ground.The dust settled and I expected to see nothing left,but Zaffiroth stood up and tauntingly smirked at me.  
  
"Stupid Saiyan,you shouldn't have done that,"he said.  
  
"How do you know of the Saiyans?"I asked.  
  
"I know everything about you and your friends.I remember how painful it was for you to see Gohan lying on the ground right in front of your eyes,dead,"he replied.  
  
"You don't have the right to say that name,"I growled.  
  
I extended my hand,"Allow me to show you my father's technique,"a small ball of energy barely larger than my hand formed in my palm,"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
The ball moved slowly towards Zaffiroth,who stood there like an idiot.He obviously didn't know everything about me,or he would have known what was coming.The attack finally made contact.  
  
"Wow,that was painful,"he said sarcastically.  
  
I chuckled,"Boom..."  
  
There was a large explosion that lit the sky.Several trees below toppled over,and I smirked at the damage I had caused.  
  
'That was easy...What!?No way he survived that!!!'I thought.  
  
Zaffiroth floated their,parts of his clothing torn,but unharmed everywhere else.  
  
"N-No way...That's impossible!!"I shouted.  
  
"Ha ha ha HA!!Foolish boy,"Zaffiroth said.  
  
The ground below us started to rumble.  
  
"The Earth shakes!!"  
  
"What?"we all asked,confused at where the two voices had come from.  
  
"The wind blows!!"  
  
A soft breeze blew by,slowly becoming more violent.  
  
"The fire burns!!!"  
  
A tree that had fallen when I used the Big Bang Attack went up in flames.  
  
"The water churns!!!"  
  
I could hear waves crashing against rocks nearby,Spyroton was near an ocean.  
  
"All the elements in nature work together to bring forth your defeat!!!"  
  
Sparkling white light traveled from my body and floated into the air.I looked around,it was the same thing for everyone else.The wind grew stronger,but not by much,and carried the light towards the resinating pink sphere on the ground.  
  
"No way..."I trailed off.  
  
White light started to flood the sky.I could feel the energy being gathered,and it was almost scary.The light came from the fire,the trees,the ocean,even us.  
  
"They're...They're gathering power!!"I exclaimed.  
  
"Impossible...They should be dead!!!"Zaffiroth shouted.  
  
He fired hundreds of blasts toward the sphere.The blasts only shot back at him.  
  
"Ray...Ray's alive!And Zapland too!!!"someone on the ground exclaimed happily,though I couldn't make out who it was.  
  
"I knew he could do it."  
  
I turned around,"Skye!You're...bigger."  
  
The Phoenix looked like he grown twenty times the size I was used to.  
  
"Yes...I have,haven't I?You look bigger too,and I'm sure Ray does.You two are stronger,and not just physically."  
  
I ignored the compliment,"Do you know what's going on?"  
  
"There is an old legend that when the world is in danger,the elements come together and give their power to heroes that can save the world itself.I don't know if that's what's happening now,but it looks like it,"Skye replied.  
  
"Wow..."I trailed off in awe,then started laughing,"Zaffiroth,you're about to feel the fury of your own sons!!"  
  
"Impossible!This can't be true,that blast was strong enough to destroy an army!"Zaffiroth exclaimed.  
  
"You were up against something far stronger than any army,"I said,"You were up against...No,you ARE up against the entire world now!!!"  
  
I watched on as the sphere started to slowly disappear,a smirk on my face the entire time.  
Ending Notes:"One more to go!After that chapter,I'll start putting up the sequel.In my opinion,the sequel isn't quite as good as this is,and it's short.But shorter means you can get to the NEXT sequel faster.Uh....I've actually completed four out of five installments in this series.I just didn't want to start posting them until I was sure they were satisfactory.Anyway,after the second one in the series,you'll see a definite increase in quality.Well,I'm sure everyone's tired of my constant babbling.The next,and last chapter of A New World to Protect will be posted tomorrow.Please review." 


	40. It's Over Now

Author's Note:"And now,what you've all waited for...The final chapter of A New World to Protect!!I highly suggest you try to imagine this chapter in your head,it'll make a lot more sense then."  
Chapter 40:It's Over Now  
  
Third Person  
The animals of the forest stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of Spyroton,seeing hundreds of small glowing lights traveling on the wind towards the small town.The people all over the world looked towards Spyroton with awe.The ocean waves grew larger and larger as they threw their energy to the battlefield.Volcanos erupted all over the world,but their lava cooled as soon as it touched the air,having given up all of its energy.  
  
The world was giving up large amounts of energy,and it was all concentrated on two warriors.  
  
Nono looked up,"Do you feel that?"  
  
Vivi nodded,"Looks like they're settling their own problems."  
  
They stared at the sky,watching the world's energy being gathered.  
  
-----  
  
"No,this can't be happening!!!"Zaffiroth shouted.  
  
"I knew they couldn't die yet!"Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Ray..."Sarah trailed off,tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Way to go little brothers,"Alia said.  
  
"Those two...I can't believe they can gather so much power,"Ashley stated.  
  
"Zapland...Is alive!"Jessie exclaimed,tears in her own eyes.  
  
"Ha ha!I knew it!There's no way Ray would leave us!!"Cirrus shouted.  
  
'He is fine...Good,'Draco thought,still not completely comprehending what was going on.  
  
'Wow.I didn't know humans,I mean,Tororins could be this powerful,'Dracy thought.  
  
"So,the legend is true,"Skye said,"Everyone,close your eyes!!"  
  
Everyone did as they were told as a large bolt of lightning connected with the sphere,carrying the light with it.They all opened their eyes as two figure became completely visible.Each had spiky orange hair that was darker than a Super Tororin's,and they each had identical smirks.  
  
"You guys look like you're seeing ghosts,"one said.  
  
"We think we are..."Cirrus trailed off as he stared at the two brothers.  
  
"Ha ha,you always were kind of dumb,"the first one laughed.  
  
"I can agree,"the other stated.  
  
"So,you're both level two now,"Alia noticed.  
  
The two nodded.Sarah walked up to the first one.  
  
"Are you really alive?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah,"he replied.  
  
She threw her arms around him and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?"the King asked.  
  
"I thought you were dead,"she replied.  
  
"You know I can't die yet,not when so many people are counting on me,"he stated.  
  
She let go and stepped back,"Right,you've got a job to do."  
  
They both nodded.The other brother looked at Jessie.She hesitated,but ran forward and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I'm so happy you're alive!!"she exclaimed.  
  
"Hmph,that attack was not strong enough...Even you could have stood up against it,"he said.  
  
Jessie let go and smiled,"You had better come back."  
  
The Tororin turned to his brother,"Ready,Ray?"  
  
"Hold on,"he looked around,his eyes falling on the only Super Saiyan left,"Ha ha.Trunks,you dog!You did it,you surpassed Super Saiyan.I can see it!"  
  
The Saiyan smirked,"Kick that fool in the head a few times for me,all right?"  
  
Ray returned the smirk,"Will do,"the smirk faded away and a look of pure determination came over his face,"Let's get this over with,Zapland."  
  
"Right,"his brother agreed.  
  
Their auras surrounded them,showing their scorching fury.They both hovered into the air and stared their father down.  
  
*~PAIN.~*  
  
Pain enveloped Zaffiroth's body as his two sons cut through him.He fell to the ground,and the two followed.  
  
"This is for Trunks,"Ray said and kicked his father in the head two times.  
  
"W-What are you?"Zaffiroth asked them.  
  
"We are the light in the darkness.The answer to those who ask for peace.We are defenders of what is right...Allies to good,and you're worst fear!!!"they both shouted and held out their hands,creating massive energy blasts.  
  
"You can't...do this,"Zaffiroth said weakly.  
  
The blasts weakened,"Why not?"  
  
"I ask...for your,"he coughed,blood coming out of his mouth,"forgiveness."  
  
"How many people begged at your feet for mercy only to have you kill them anyway!?"Ray growled.  
  
"I...I'm sorry,"the silver haired man replied.  
  
Ray turned his back on the man that had burnt down the only home he had known,"Come on,Zapland.Let's just go and let him suffer for what he's done.After all that's happened,he won't live much longer on his own power."  
  
Zapland turned around as well and they started to walk off.  
  
"You can't leave me..."Zaffiroth trailed off.  
  
They both started to shake with anger.Zapland walked back and placed his foot on the man's chest.  
  
"You kill hundreds of people that did nothing to deserve it and you ask US for forgiveness?Those people were the only family we had ever had,and you DARE ask US for forgiveness!?"he put more pressure on the man's chest,"You do not deserve it!"  
  
Zapland felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No.Let's just get out of here,"Ray said.  
  
Zapland removed his foot and walked off.Ray held out his hand and golden energy formed in it.He released it and Zaffiroth's body glowed golden.  
  
"I was taught that even the most vicious of people deserve mercy,but I don't forgive you.What you did was unforgivable.That was enough energy to keep you alive until your body heals.But if I hear anything about you causing any more pain,I'll be back to finish what we started,"Ray threatened and walked.  
  
They flew into the sky,the others following,but stopped when they heard laughter.They turned around to see Zaffiroth standing,the cuts they had made still obvious on his stomach.He had a large ball of energy charging in his hand.  
  
"You fools are not true Tororins!A true Tororin would never show mercy!!"Zaffiroth shouted,releasing the blue beam.  
  
Ray and Zapland snarled as the blast connected with them,only to continue flying to the sky.  
  
"No..."Zaffiroth trailed off in fear,his eyes widening and his body shaking.  
  
"We try to let you live and THIS is how you repay us!?"Zapland exclaimed.  
  
"By trying to use the energy I give you just to kill us?To think I believed you were sorry,"Ray growled.  
  
"We will make you feel the pain you caused!!!"they both shouted.  
  
And two large beams of massive energy traveled toward the Earth.The wind stopped blowing,the waves could no longer be heard in the distance,the fire on the tree smoldered out,and the Earth stopped shaking.It was finally over...  
  
----  
  
It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Zaffiroth,and everything was peaceful.The warriors that had settled their past had now gained control over the level two of Super Tororin.Trunks had also mastered his Super Saiyan Two transformation.Sarah had fallen out of Super Tororin in her sleep,and now had complete control over it.Yes,everything was calm.But Ray and Trunks were about to learn something that would change their lives forever.  
  
"Hey Trunks,have you noticed something strange about Sarah and Ashley's energy readings?"Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah.They each have a small energy in them that's steadily growing...You don't think...That they're..."Trunks trailed off.  
  
The color drained from their faces.But they quickly got over the shock and grinned at each other,something neither one had done in many years.  
  
"Your wife is pregnant!!"they both exclaimed,pointing to one another.  
  
"You're gonna be a father!!"they shouted to each other.  
  
And they both ran off to tell their wives what they had sensed.Everyone congratulated their friends on the discovery,and considered it the next step to their peaceful lives.  
  
"Hopefully..."Ray trailed off as he considered the possibilities,but quickly went back to celebrating.  
  
-----  
  
That night,Trunks sat on the roof of the house he shared with Ashley.His deep blue eyes stared at the star filled sky as his mind raced with thoughts of the past two and a half months.  
  
'Finally,Zaffiroth has been defeated,'the thought brought a slight smile to the Saiyan's face,though it faded quickly,'But....There's something I still don't understand.Gohan....You were there when we fought the Murasame.What are you trying to tell me!?Did you want to protect me?Did you think I,no WE,were too weak?You're dead and I still don't understand you.'  
  
Trunks shook his head and pushed off the roof,landing nimbly on the ground.With a final look toward the sky,he walked inside.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh....Trunks,you've grown quite strong over the years."  
  
A man with short,spiky black hair leaned against a tree where he could easily see Trunks's house on one side,and Ray's on the other.He had his remaining arm crossed over his chest,and wore the familiar orange uniform.A golden ring floated above his head.  
  
"I guess....I was trying to protect you and your friends back there.But from the looks of it,"he glanced from one window to the other,smiling at the two couples that occupied the houses,"you don't need me to protect any more.You and Ray are capable of great things as long as you work together.I have a feeling that Zaffiroth was only a small mile stone in your lives,and things far more vicious are on their way."  
  
He sighed,frowning slightly,"I just hope that we're all ready for what's coming.It looks like we have a new world to protect,Trunks...Oh well,better get back to King Kai before he gets mad again."  
  
With that,the man disappeared.Trunks stared out the window with a slight smile,having seen his old friend.  
  
"What is it,Trunks?"Ashley asked.  
  
"Nothing....Just an old friend of mine,"he replied.  
  
"Huh....Oh...!"she exclaimed,understanding what he meant.  
  
'Did you see that,Ray?'Trunks thought.  
  
'Yeah,I did.Seems like Gohan's still worried about you,'Ray thought back.  
  
'Well,I guess it doesn't really matter.Good night.'  
  
'Good night.'  
  
Then,they went to sleep and dreamt of what would hopefully be a peaceful life.  
Ending Note:"Did you notice all of the Frieza Saga references?I wrote this chapter when they were showing the reruns,and I had to put some of the stuff in there.Anyway,this is the longest chapter in this story(as I'm sure you noticed).You probably also noticed that the last part was the best,because I just added it recently.So,A New World to Protect is done...I'm wondering if it's as good as it could be....Should I re-write it again and make it even better?Or should I get straight to the sequel and stuff?Regardless of whether I re-write this or not,I'll start putting the sequel up tomorrow.It'll be called something like 'The Secret of a Mad Scientist'.Does the title catch your interest?Well,you'll have to wait 'till tomorrow to see what its about.Please review." 


End file.
